A Simple Change: Konoha High School
by Gamakage
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata attends private school but her father is not happy with her progress. She is sent to Konoha High where she meets new people. Can this little change also change her whole life? The dark secret of her family will be revealed. RATED MA (18plus)
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Change**

chapter 1: Hyuuga Hinata

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: GlidingOne_

* * *

My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I´m 17 years old and attend a private school known as the Konoha Institute for Gifted Children. This school is attended by only the most "gifted" children's and is one of the biggest schools in Konoha. The only one big enough to compete is Konoha High.

The difference between these two schools is simple. The one I attend is a private school so only those who have money can attend it, that´s why I think it´s funny that they call it the school for gifted children. In the end many of the gifted people can't go because they are from poor families. Since Konoha High is for everyone, not only for those who have money, it has much more students. And the students in both schools are always competing.

The other difference is in the teaching styles. In Konoha Institute almost everyone has their own teacher for every lesson, which lends to many teachers. Most of the students had been home-schooled before they joined the Institute and many of them are like me in many ways. For example, many of them come from significantly influential families just like me. And then there's the fact that every student must learn everything, not only things from his own department.

There is also the known fact that right now everyone sees Konoha High as the better school since last year it won almost every tournament and competition. Although I guess it's hard to describe the competitions. In each school there are departments such the police department, the fire department, the law department, the art department, the music department, etcetera. The two schools decided to set each department against the other, and since the Institute lost every round, we've lost the prestige we used to have.

Now back to me. As I said, I´m a Hyuuga. Our family is family of lawyers. So I was automatically signed in law department as my main department. But truthfully, I´m not good at it. I don´t like it and I really don´t want to make the kinds of decisions that can change a person's life. I can hardly decide what I want for myself. And if I make the wrong decision someone that's innocent could go to jail! I really don´t want that kind of responsibility, but since my father said so, I have to. And who am I to say otherwise? I like music and art much more, but father said that it's useless and means nothing in real life.

My family is small.

My father is Hyuuga Hiashi. He is owner and leader of the Hyuuga company which is the biggest law company in the city. Everyone knows him as a kind and calm man. But, he never smiles. I´m his eldest daughter which mean I should be the one who inherits everything, even though I really don´t want it.

Then, there´s my mother Hyuuga Hikari (1). She is, of course, also a lawyer. My parents met at the Institute.

And my little sister is Hyuuga Hanabi. She is 5 years younger than me and she doesn't go to any school. She is home-schooled, but she is the perfect daughter.

Someone looking into my life would think my life is perfect. I have money, attend the best school, have everything I could possibly want. That I don´t want be lawyer isn´t so important. Once I save someone my opinions will change. At least, that's what they say.

I'm quite shy and very timid. Everyone says I´m very brave and that my father must be very proud on me. But that´s not true. Hiashi Hyuuga isn´t a nice person or at least he's not to me. Many things happened in the past that made me wary of him. And the fact that I don´t speak to people much makes it´s hard to me to make friends since I didn´t have the opportunity to meet new people while I was home-schooled. In fact I have very few friends.

There's Tenten who is one year older than me, but we are still friends. She's in the same department as me and is very kind but she seems to think that she needs a boyfriend. Then there's Temari. She is also older than Tenten though and is more of a sempai. She in the IT (_Information Technology) _department. She is super smart, as in genius-level. Those two make up my best friends. She has two brothers, one of which is named Kankuro, but we aren't great friends as we know each other because I know his sister. He is in the art department and makes sculptures. He´s very good at it. He works usually only with wood. Her other brother is named Gaara. He's in the political science department. He doesn't talk much but we're friends. We are in a few classes together, and he talks to me . . . Except those guys I know only few other people.

Temari and Kankuro are in the University now, which is a part of the Institute. After you finish the high school program you can go on the uni that is a part of this school or to another. Konoha High have also his Uni that belongs under it. Many parents take that as a plus since after their children graduate they don´t need to search for another school.

Ok again back to me. I have dark blue hair. I got it from my mother since my father and sister have brown hair. I guess I got lucky, I have E sized breasts and I really don´t like when people are staring at me so I always hide it under baggy clothes. Unfortunately at school we wear uniforms so everyone can get a close look at me.

Right now, in the family car, I´m on my way home. Today all parents received the semester report card about how their children are progressing. I tried my best, but my family is never satisfied with me. I´m a little scared of what is waiting at me at home. My father thinks I´m useless so if I don´t satisfy him it will be very bad.

"I´m home," I say in a low voice when I enter our house. It's very big. We have a pool and a big garden. I´m going right to my room and don´t wait for a response. I know no one is home. My mom and Hanabi decided to go on a holiday trip, and my father is definitely still at work.

I open the doors to my room, leave my bag next to my chair, and lie on my bed. My room is nothing amazing. There's a bed, my work table, one chair, a not-so-big wardrobe, and I don´t have a lot of clothes, a few photos, and a few posters on my walls. As you see it's really nothing that you would expect from someone with the money that my family has. Since Hanabi is the favorite child she gets everything. Her room is at least 2 times bigger than mine. And don´t even get me started on her clothes, toys and other things. Everyone thinks that out parents treat us the same way, but that´s not true. It reminds me of the Cinderella story, even though I know that I will never get my prince to take me from this hell called home.

Are you surprised that I call it hell? Until now I said really only a little about my family. So here it goes. Because of my shy and timid character my father sees me as a worthless trash. He needs someone like Hanabi with a lot of confidence. And I´m not like that. He never says a good thing to me. He calls me only _trash, whore, slut_ and many other names. The way he treats me makes me want to cry but I can´t. I stopped crying a long time ago. I don´t think I have any tears left. Not even happy tears. The only thing my father likes about me is that I´m at least beautiful. I really don´t think it´s true. I don´t even think he thinks it but he heard many men tell him that so he accepts it. And so when he goes to a meeting, he needs to make it successful, and his soon-to-be partner is a man, he takes me with him as eye-candy. Well, it used to be like that. Now he has different reasons.

I hear the door open. Father is home. I sigh.

"You little leech! Come down here right now!" I hear him scream and I start to get scared. It looks like he is really angry. I go down quickly to his working room and knock.

"Come in." he says calmly and now I know I´m in big trouble. Slowly I open the door and enter.

"W-welcome h-h-home, Hiashi-sama." I bow deeply. Yep. My father said that I must call him Hiashi-sama but in front of company I must refer to him as father since he doesn´t want others to know how badly he treats me.

"Sit down." I gulp and sit on a chair in front of his table, looking down at the floor the whole time. I really can´t look into his eyes.

"Today I got your semester report card and I´m really not satisfied with what I saw." Oh this isn´t good. I say nothing and wait for what he is going to say.

"In fact, I´m less than satisfied. So I made a decision." Decision? What decision? I start to play with my fingers. I do that when I´m nervous. Damn I´m really nervous.

"Y-yes, Hiashi-sama? What decision if I may know?" is my only reply.

"I decided to take you out of the Institute." He says and sits more comfortably in his chair. "I already called the school. I really don´t think I should waste my money on trash like you if you can´t get better grades than this." He looks at the card on his table. "Today I was in your school with your sister's home teacher. Together with the principal we decided to sign her in to school for next year since she is very talented. I was more than happy to accept this offer. But that's not a reason to take you out of there, right?"

"N-no Hiashi-sama. It isn´t."

"I thought that I would just let you continue going, so I don´t really care about you, something changed my mind. Do you know what that was?"

I can feel is eyes on me. I try to remain calm and quell my nervousness. "W-what changed y-y-our mind?" ugh . . . to hell with my stuttering.

"The Principal was surprised with how smart Hanabi is so he wanted know more about your progress. So he checked your notes. He said that he can´t believe how someone so stupid and useless like you could be my daughter."

Oh no. Nothing is worse than when someone tell him that his eldest daughter is stupid and useless, or worthless or anything else.

"But since you are still my child, even though I think they made a mistake in the hospital, the day you were born. I can´t make you go to a bad school."

Oh where is he going to send me? Is he going to send me to another country?

"So, tomorrow you will go and sign up for Konoha High." I´m shocked. It's a great school, I don´t get it. Then I remember. Since Konoha High is not a private school, it is not a good school for him. Now, I´m happy he thinks so lowly of some things. I can´t believe how much luck I suddenly have. Suddenly, my father changes his position on his chair but I don't pay much attention.

"Why are you still sitting here? Go do something so I don´t have to look at you anymore." He says and I shift on chair.

"C-can I ask you a q-q-q-question Hiashi-sama?" I don´t move as I speak.

"Talk."

"W-what d-d-department did you c-c-choose for me?

"Why should I care about that? Do whatever you want." He says and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I understand Hiashi-sama." I reply without stuttering and leave.

* * *

Note:

Created: 03.01 2012


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple Change**

chapter 1: From Konoha Institute to Konoha High

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: 1/2 GlidingOne, 2/2 -  
_

* * *

"I can't believe how lucky I am. I will be going to a new school and I will be able to choose what I want to study. " I think to myself. "But what about Tenten and Temari and the others? I´m going to miss them."

I take my laptop and sign on chat.

*cinnamon-chan (1) is online*

cinnamon-chan: Hi. Anyone here?

panda-san (2): Hi Hinata! What´s up? U usually don´t come on around this time.

cinnamon-chan: Hi Tenten. Well I had a talk with my father and need to tell u something

panda-san: What!? Did something happen?

"Oh yes. Tenten and Temari know that my relationship with my father isn´t a good one"

*fan-fan (3) is online*

fan-fan: What´s going on Tenten? Why did u call me?

panda-san: Hinata had a talk with her father :S

fan-fan: Hinata are u ok? What did he tell u?

cinnamon-chan: Well.. *Sigh*

fan-fan: Well?

panda-san: HINATA-TALK

"Uh, I can hear her yells. I better tell them. It's not like I will not see them again. Right?"

cinnamon-chan: Well, when my father camehome he called me to his room.

panda-san: OH..

cinnamon-chan: He had my report card and..

panda-san: Did he hurt u?! If he did I will kill him!

fan-fan: Calm down Tenten. What happened next?

cinnamon-chan: He was not happy with my grades

panda-san: WHAT!? Impossible. U have great grades, I´m sure u had only "A"s.

cinnamon-chan: Well I don´t know. I didn´t see what was on my card. I didn´t ask.

panda-san: Hmm.. I really hate ur father. Gomen (4) Hina but i´m happy he is not my father.

"U don´t know how lucky u are Tenten."

fan-fan: That´s not all right? If it was only this u will tell us this tomorrow in school.

cinnamon-chan: ….

fan-fan: continue

panda-san: leave her Temari. She will tell us about it tomorrow

cinnamon-chan: I don't think it will be possible

panda-san: What do u mean by that?

cinnamon-chan: -sigh- i´m not student of Konoha Institute anymore

I said it. Finally.

fan-fan: WHAT?!

panda-san: WHAT?! That´s a joke right?

cinnamon-chan: No it´s true. Hiashi said that he will not give money for my studies if I have grades as bad as those.

panda-san: HOW CAN HE DO THAT?

fan-fan: ….

fan-fan: What will u do now? What school are u going to attend?

cinnamon-chan: :D u will not believe it . . . I feel like the luckiest girl in this world.

panda-san: -curious- why?

cinnamon-chan: Tomorrow i´m going to sign to Konoha High, and I can choose what I will study :3

panda-san: That's great! I was scared he would send u to another country or something like that.

fan-fan: I´m happy for u Hinata –hugs- Will u attend the art department?

cinnamon-chan: -hugs back- IDK (5). I'll see tomorrow.

panda-san: so tomorrow I won't see u in school? :´(

cinnamon-chan: I'll come by in the morning to get my things.

fan-fan: That´s good. So let´s meet in the morning in the cafeteria .

panda-san: Yea. Let´s meet there.

cinnamon-chan: HAI (6)

fan-fan: Don´t worry Hinata, It´s not like he will not see each other again. We can still meet after school, go together to movies . . .

panda-san.: That's true Temari. Tomorrow is Friday. Let´s go to the mall after school. U can then tell us how Konoha High is.

cinnamon-chan: OK. Let's meet around 3pm at the mall. I'll definitely have everything done by then.

fan-fan: OK

panda-san: OK

panda-san: -poke Hinata- Hinata-chaaaaan~~

cinnamon-chan: Nani? (7)

panda-san: maybe u will even meet HIM there

fan-fan: HIM?

panda-san: i´m talking about a boy. I´m sure u will meet there'll be someone that will make ur hear beats quickly.

"Yea. She needs a boyfriend." I think to myself as I read.

panda-san: Make a lot of friends and then introduce them to us –daydream-

fan-fan: U really need a boy Tenten. Someone who will make ur sexual fantasies come true. –laugh-

cinnamon-chan: o.o

panda-san: S-Shut up sempai! U are virgin too and u are older than me

fan-fan: Who said i´m virgin?

panda-san: :O U mean?

fan-fan: I´m joking.. still a virgin

I don´t like when they joke about things like this."

panda-san: Awww.. waiting for special boy?

fan-fan: so what if I am?

panda-san: I knew it. So Hinata. Do u think u'll find someone there?

fan-fan. C´mon. u know that Hinata is not like that. She can hardly talk to strangers.. Never mind finding a boy.

cinnamon-chan"That hurts Temari-sempai, even if it is true"

fan-Fan: Gomen I didn´t mean it like that.. u know itś that u..

cinnamon-chan: I know.. don´t worry..

fan-fan. Ur not mad at me?

cinnamon-chan: No i´m not..

panda-san: Did u forget about me?

cinnamon-chan: no we didn´t..

*puppeteer is online*

puppeteer: What´s up guys?

fan-fan: we are girls -_-"

cinnamon-chan: Hi Kankuro-san

panda-san: Hi Kankuro-sempai

fan-fan: What are u doing here? Don´t u have work to do?

pupetteer: Nah.. finished already.. I come to tell u .. DINNER IS READY

cinnamon-chan: Dinner? It´s already that late? Gomen guys.. I´m gone. See ya tomorrow

*cinnamon is offline*

I sigh again and went to kitchen and eat something light for dinner. We have a cook but right now it's only me and my father so he has free time now. In the end there´s no need for him to cook big meals when father is busy and I don´t eat that much. I went back to my room. Most of time I´m in there, since Hiashi-sama doesn´t like to see me around the house. It´s not like I love to see him more than when he calls me.

I am going to prepare all the papers I will need for tomorrow. Then I'll take shower and go to sleep. Yes I will do it like that. I need energy for tomorrow.

* * *

I shift back a little when water touches my skin and slowly clean myself. I can see how the water that runs down my body is getting darker. It´s not like I´m dirty or something. I´m using a special cream and it makes my skin darker. I look at my hands and see the little cuts and bruises that it hid. I have a lot of them. No I don´t cut myself. It´s different. I wash my hair and turn the water off.

Going out of the shower, I see myself in mirror. What perverts have mirrors that big in front of their showers? I only sigh and keep looking at myself.

I´m not very tall; I'm only 160 cm. It's really not much but I have those E size breasts. I think they are too big. I would prefer B I could accept C but I got E. I'm only 45 kg but many people think I weigh much more. As I said before, I love to wear baggy clothes and they make me look fat. Very fat but I don´t care. I feel comfortable in it.

I rub my fingers on my skin and gently touch every bruise on it. The newest are only 2 week old. No one knows about them. I hide them with my cream just like I´m going to now. No one needs to know what my father does to me. It´s not like someone's going to change it. No one ever cared about little Hinata so why it should change?

I slap my cheek. Baka Hinata. Tomorrow you can change at least something so don't get depressed. Think about how no one will know u there. I nod. That's true. Tomorrow will change my life, even if only a little. I believe that this simple change in school will change my life.

* * *

_/*"O-otou-san (9) w-w-where are we gg-g-oing?" 10 years old blue haired girl in a purple kimono asks her father when he walk with her down a big hall. On every side you can see room. She guess she is in hotel or on a similar place. "O-otou-san?" She look at her father with her pale almost silver eyes. All people in her family have eyes like that. Some people think they are blind. This little girl is getting nervous. She don´t like strangers or new places. They come to a big doors in the end of the hall. The doors are red with gold ornaments on it. It is very beautiful. This little girl always loved art. She was fascinated how a simple painting can describe feelings. _

_Her father open the door and she can see a very beautiful room. There´s a big king sized bed with many pillows. The room is full of __furniture that makes it look like from another century. There´s no one in this room. Her father takes her and makes her sit on bed. She looks at him confused. "Otou-san?" she asks in whisper and she can feel tears in her eyes. Why doesn´t he says anything? Where is her mother and sister? He leaves her hand and leaves the room. "O-Otou-san?" she says and feel tears on her cheeks. "OTOU-SAN?!" she say loudly but he doesn´t look at her. She sees how he close the door and now she is alone. The only things that anyone can hear are little sobs and some other move. _

_She doesn't register that other sounds. She is scared. She doesn´t know what to do. The she feel someone breath on her neck and she look behind her. There she meet snake-like yellow eyes.*/_

Hinata wakes up from her nightmare. She is breathing fast and her body is trembling.

"That dream again." She groans and hides her face in pillow. She didn´t had this dreams some time already. Her lavender-like eyes look at her clock. It says 6am.

"Half hour before I wanted wake up, but I will for sure not fall asleep again. Not after this dream." She turns of her alarm. She takes a quick shower and hide all her bruises under her skin-toning cream. After breakfast she takes all her things and went to her car.

Her father doesn´t like to spend money on her but he also doesn´t want other people talk badly about his family. So he was forced to buy her a car since he doesn´t want to takes her everywhere she need to go. She has a dark blue-purple BMW.

* * *

"Konoha Institute for gifted children." Hinata read loudly. "This is the last time I´m going here." She went to principal where she take all her paper from him and sign everything what is needed. She cleans her school box. Now is time to meet her friends.

* * *

Normal pov

Immediately she recognizes them. They are sitting in their usual spot. There is Temari. She is 3 years older than Hinata. She has light brown hair in 4 tails. She wear school uniform which mean a white blouse, short shirt in red-caro color and the same colored tie. She has white knee-socks and black shoes. She has a bad that looks like a fan and ear rings with the same design. She loves fans. On her right side is Tenten. She wears the same clothes only her shirt is a little longer and she have normal socks. Her hair is dark brown in two buns. She looks like a panda. She is Hinatas best friend. Opposite to them is Kankuro and Gaara. Temaris siblings. Both are wearing white shirt and pants in blue-caro color with the same colored tie. Blue is on this school for boys and red for girls. Kankuro have dark hair almost black. He has painting on his face that looks like tattoo. Temari told them that he spends more time in bathroom than her. And that he have more make up than any girl she knows. Gaara is her youngest bro. Expect them he has red hair and a real tattoo on his right side on his forehead. His tattoo is a sign for love. Hinata always ask him why love but he never answer. She walks to them with a smile on her face. She is wearing blue pants and her fav. purple sweatshirt.

* * *

Hinata pov

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa." Tenten scream at her.

"Hi guys."

"Aww.. I can´t believe I will not see you here again."

"Don´t worry Tenten-chan. We can always see others after school and on weekends."

"I know but still."

"She is right Tenten." Says Temari.

"I know I know." Is Tentens only reply.

"Are you finished with everything here?"

"Hai. I have everything. Now i´m going to Konoha High.* Oh yes. I don´t stutter. I do that only when i´m nervous, scared or when I talk to strangers.

"I´m sure you will enjoy it there." They all look at Gaara.

"What?" he look at them. "Any problem?"

"Why do you think so bro?" Kankuro was first to reply. Other were still shocked that Gaara said something when no one did ask him.

"I know someone from there."

"You do?" I say shocked. It´s known that students between those school don't like each others.

"Yea. He is a good guy. I could tell him to show you around that school if you want." Temari still shocked. That´s the longest sentence her little bro ever said. And he even want to help her.

"_I didn´t know they are that close friends." Temari think to herself." I´m sure he will miss her. In the end she was his only friend here in the same age."_

"A-arigato (10) Gaara-kun. But maybe later. Now I want to see it alone to see how things are there. Not how someone will describe it."

"As you wish." Was all he said.

"B-but"

"_I can´t believe i´m doing this. He wanna only help me. His friend can´t be so bad if they are friends" _Hinata bite her lower lip.

"well.. Is your friend a girl or a boy?" i ask and hope it will be a girl.

"It´s boy." My mood is down. There´s no way I will let a guy near me.

"Nah Gaara you silly. You know every well that Hinata don´t let any guy near her."

"I´m a guy but looks like I had all the time two sisters." Said Gaara.

"Well, with all that make up he have. I think it´s true." Secretly i high-five with Gaara.

"Uhm.. I think I better go." Embarrassed Kankuro retort and go to another table where are sitting some girls. Yea womanizer.

"So. Do you want I call him?"

"H-how about I sign to school today and see it for myself and in the morning your friend will tell me about school and probably show me where I have my lessons?" omg.. I on my free will are asking for a help from a guy? I know that today will change my life. But I didn´t thought I will be one day able to say this.

"Ok.. I will talk to him in weekend and then I will call you where you will meet with him in Monday."

"Ok Gaara-kun." I give him light hug. I know he doesn't like when people are hugging him. Temari said something from his childhood. I look at my watch on my wrist.

"I think I should go now." I give hugs to Temari and Tenten.

"Ok and don´t forget .. today at mall."

"I know. Don´t worry. Bye guys."

* * *

I sit in my car and close my eyes. One more time I think if I have everything then I look last time on my old school. I didn´t like it there but I had good time there with my friends.

* * *

"Welcome to Konoha High." Said a sign at the main gate. I take my hood from my sweatshirt and put it on my head. I love to wear it like this. And it also made impossible for others to see to my face since my hair is now covering most of it. I walk inside and sees many students. Konoha institute don´t have many students. Many families don´t have that much money for school so all of them end in this school. I swallow and take my way to director's office.

* * *

Normal pov

"Shizune, where is my sake?!" is echoing down hall. No one react at this. It´s like everyday's matter.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in." say a calm voice. Shy teen open the door and slowly walk in.

"What can I do for you?" ask a young woman. She is not very high and wears a simple yukata in dark colors. She has short hard brown hair and brown eyes.

"Uhm .. well.." is the only reply from the teen.

"Can I know your name?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga?"

"H-hai."

"Maa don´t be scared Hinata-chan. I´m Shizune and I don´t bite. Sit here and tell me why did you come here."

Hinata sit on the only chair in this room and start to play with her fingers.

"W-well.. i-I would like to go t-t-to this s-s-school." Blue haired teen say in a whisper.

"What? Gomen.. I didn´t hear you. You must talk a little more loudly." She tells gently not to scare this girl even more.

"I s-s-said I w-w-would like t-t-t-o go to t-t-t-this school."

"You see it was not that hard. Ok .. can I have papers from your old school?" Hinata give her all she got and look around the room while directors assistant check if everything is ok. Then she sees a movement behind desk and frown.

**OINK OINK (11)**

And there a little pink pig with vest comes from the desk. It looks like it is a pet. Hinata never saw a pig as a pet but it was cute.

"Her name is TonTon." Hinata look at Shizune.

"P-please?"

" I see youu are looking at directors pet. Her name is TonTon."

"O-oh." Something touch her leg and she can see that little TonTon is there.

"A-aren´t we a c-c-cute g-girl?" she scratch her softly behind her ear.

**OINK OINK**

"Hinata, can I ask something?"

"H-hai Shizune-sama."

"Aren´t we a little bit too polite? Well, I would like to know why did you decide to come here. I can see you was before on Konoha Institute. It is one of the best schools and you must be very smart to have such great notes."

"W-well.. uhm" She try to avoid this question.

"You don´t need to tell me if you don´t want." Hinata nod.

"Ok Hinata. Did you decide what will be your main department?"

"I t-t-think that yes b-b-but i´m not m-much s-s-sure."

"You know what. Go look around this school and check departments you want to attend. Come in another 2 hours. Then I should have prepared all papers you will need to sign. And then you can start from Monday. Is that ok with you?

"H-Hai." She is on the way from office when she hears loud sounds from outside. Before she can open the door someone open it and crash to her. She grabs something to make sure she will not fall and look up at the person. Her light lavender eyes meet the most cerulean blue.

Note:

* * *

1. (1) Cinnamon cuz Hinata like cinnamon rolls. That´s also the reason why she will smell like it.

(2) Panda cuz u know.. with the way how Tenten have her hair she looks like panda

(3) Fan-fan well i know Temari is in Naruto an fan user.. so thats the first fan and the second is like she is a big fan of it

(4) Gomen mean sorry

(5) IDK mean i don´t know

(6) Hai mean yes

(7) Nani mean what?

(8) Puppeteer is in Naruto is Kankuro puppets user.

(9) Otou-san meas father, dad

(10) Arigato means thank you

(11) Oink oink is the sound that TonTon make in the anime

2. Well.. maybe u did realize it´s the same as before.. and it will stay like that for few more chapter..

3. it´s not betaed - sorry for that...

4. I don´t own Naruto .. Kishimoto does ... *jealous*

~Gamakage~


	3. Chapter 3

**A Simple Change**

chapter 3: Namikaze Naruto

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

"_Today is really horrible day. Everything is going wrong since this morning. "_ Thinks Naruto to himself on his way to directors office.

/*Flashback*/

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I move my hand to my clock and with a click I turn off my alarm and with a groan I sit on my bed.

"He?" I feel something weird and look down. My whole bed was wet.

"What the hell!" I jump from my bed only to find my fox Kyuubi on my blanket. I breathe hard and try not to hurt my pet from what he did.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Naruto. Did something happen?" I hear my mom.

"GAH.. Just Kyuubi used my bed as toilet again." I sigh and hear my mom open door to my room.

"What do you mean with-" she didn´t finish it. She just looks at my bed and my boxers.

"Are you sure it was Kyuubi-chan?" she ask and I can hear she try to not laugh.

"HAI! I´m 100% sure." I take my clothes and go out of my room.

"Where are you going?"

"Take shower. Do you think I´m going to school like this?" I leave my room and went to shower.

I sigh and take my clothes down and enter shower.

"Stupid Kyuubi." I murmurs all the time.

Yea I have a fox as a pet. He is really good company only.. well…he is fox. That mean he is a prankster. I don´t know if he understand what we are saying or anything but he really know how to make me angry.

"_Are u sure it was Kyuubi-chan?"_I imitate moms voice. Of course I know it. I don´t pee to bed some years already. Some many years. And about wet dreams. Uhm. If it was something like that I would never make so much noise.

I turn the water of and take clean clothes. Brush my teeth and comb my hear. Not like it would matter they are always mess. I look into mirror.

"_Not bad." _I tell to myself. I´m only 170 cm high. Really not much for a boy. I hope I will have 180 like my dad. I have blond messy hair and blue eyes. I´m like a copy of my dad. Only difference is that I have birth marks on my cheeks that looks like whiskers. Mom oft calls me foxy coz of that. I have also her personality. I look one more time at me. I have black pants and orange shirt with red swirl on back. Time to take breakfast.

* * *

My dad is sitting on his place behind desk. He is reading paper news like every morning and drinks his cup of coffee. My dad is Namikaze Minato. He is doctor in Konoha hospital. He save humans life's and I want be just like him and save as many life's as I can. He looks exactly like me. Blond hair and blue eyes. He is very calm man. I still don´t know how he could fall in love with my mom. I mean she is so loud. I should be quiet since i´m exactly like her. She is now giving breakfast in front of my father so he will stop reading a start to eat. She is shorter than my dad but taller than me. She has beautiful long red hair. Her eyes are blue too but much darker than mine or dads. Her name is Namikaze Kushina. She owns art gallery. I got her love for art. It was very hard for me to choose what I will study. I wanted to be doctor but I also love art and music.

"I heard about your little incident Naruto. I didn´t thought that we will need to buy diapers before we will have grandchildren's." my dad says with his calm voice. His voice can calm me every time i´m angry so I can´t be really mad at him. I think this same effect he has on mom.

"Very funny dad. I don´t need them. But you are getting older. I think you should buy some for yourself." He he.. I got u. I hear him chuckle.

"I took care of your bed already." Mom says and place mean in front of me.

"Itadakimasu. (1)"

* * *

I park on parking next to the school. I go to Konoha High. It is the most amazing school ever. It´s not like I like to study it´s just this school is really amazing. I´m going to medical department. But I take some lessons from art department and in free time I have my own band. Yea I love music too. I´m playing guitar and I sing. I locking my car I went to school. Oh yea..I have orange porsche. I love this car and I love that color. My family is very wealthy. I could attend Konoha Institute but my parents did sign me to Konoha High cuz that was their school too. I´m glad they did it. I hear that all kids from that institute are snobs.

/*Flashback End*/

"Kyuubi and then Iruka. It was just a joke." I sigh going true the empty halls right to directors office.

/*Flashback*/

I´m sitting in history class. Umino Iruka is our teacher. He is not bad. I like him from all teachers the most, It´s just he is sooooo boring. Today he will project us some pictures. I decided to make his class more funny. I see him put first picture on the glass….and YES. I hear the dead silence in room. Iruka-sensei didn´t look on wall yet he just keeps telling the story of this picture. If he only knew.

Then it starts. 5-4-3- I put my hands on my ears -2-1 and outburst of laughter. Iruka don´t know what´s going on and try to calm down the class. He looks at wall and freeze. I stole some picture of our soccer couch Gai. Now there is Gai on beach in his shorts that are totally stuck on him body. He is making a sumo pose. I can´t help but laugh too. This is too much. Iruka try to change the photo and now is there Gai in his green spandex doing his famous "nice guy" pose. Iruka turns the projector off and class is one more time silent. I can very well tell that everyone is holding laughter.

"Namikaze Naruto!" Iruka looks at me.

"What?"

"Did you do this?" Yea but without evidence I´m safe.

"No." He is looking at me and I gulp.

"Fine." He sigh "Class is going to end soon. Take your things and leave this class. I don´t want to see any of you anytime soon."

"YES!" everyone shout. I take my book but it fall on floor and oh NO.. photos of Gai fall next to Iruka. I forgot I still had some of them. I´m dead.

I look at Iruka. He is angry. Very angry.

"Naruto." He says calmly. I know it. I´m dead,. He writes something on a piece of paper.

"Take this and to Tsunade-samas office. RIGHT NOW." I take the paper. "Take those photos there with you." he says with smile.

/*Flashback End*/

I was just a joke. Why send me to Baa-chans (2) office?.. Senju (3) Tsunade is our director and she is also my godmother. You would think I can do anything I want in this school then. But no.. It´s opposite. I´m now in front of her office. First is hers assistant Shizune and then is hers.

"School is only 50 minutes and you are already going visit director? I think it´s your new record!" I hear some random student scream. Probably did fall asleep. Well I´m well known in this school for my pranks.

"SHUT UP." I scream back and open the door. I crash into something. That something grabs my shirt I can tell it is trying not to fall. I look down and see a hood. Look like I crashed into someone. Must be girls she is very fragile I can easily tell. She is shorter than me. She looks up and my blue eyes meet rare light lavender.

* * *

Note: 1. (1)Itadakimasu mean I accept.. something like wishing good eat

(2) Baa-chan means grandma

(3) since she is from Senju clan in anime/manga I did give her this name in this story

2. As u see it´s not edited yet.. well if u would like to beta it or just edit it . write me a msg ;)

3. Don´t worry i didn´t abaddon any of my stories.. KHR 2nd chapter is with my beta (SorrowOfBlossom) - when she will send it back i will publish it ;)

4. I don´t own Naruto... but well i do own it.. in my head :D

~Gamakage 3~


	4. Chapter 4

**A Simple Change**

chapter 4: Beginning

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

„Gomen I didn´t thought someone will be here." I say automatically. I feel how she let my shirt be and stands in front of me. Our eyes are still locked. Damn I think I saw eyes like this before but for sure not so gentle and kind.

"N-n-nothing hh-happened. I-t-t was n-not your fa-fault." she stutters? Is she afraid of me? I see her face getting red. Is she sick? Yea that must be it.

"Ne are you.." I was cut with Shizune.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"he he you know.. it´s quite funny .." I scratch back of my head.

"What did you do this time?" I gulp. "Well, you know where is Tsunade. So go."

"Hai Hai." I move forward. Eh? Wasn´t someone before in front of me? I look around. Where is that girl.

"Where is she?" I ask. Shizune look around.

"Looks like she left. I didn´t had time to give her school map. I hope she will not get lost."

"School map?"

"Looks like we will get new student."

"Really?" I don´t know why but this made me happy.

"Hai."

"How old is she?"

"The same as you. Probably will be in your homeroom. Now go to see Tsunade-sama." I sigh…

I enter Baa-chans office. She is asleep on her table with sake next to her. So typical. She is old but she doesn´t look like that. She also doesn´t like when I call her Baa-chan. But I don't care. I love to call her that. She has light blond hair in two tails. She usually wears a kimono shirt in grey that show her big breaths. Yea she has them damn big. No no I´m not on older womans or anyting like that it´s just that you can´t miss them. I look at Shizune.

"She is sleeping." I say nonchalantly. She only sighs and tell me to leave. Who am I not to listen? I really don´t want detention.

Right now I have gym. That mean we would play soccer but I already missed the start and till I come there and change my clothes. I smile. I will just skip it. In the end I was in director's office. I feel for some snack.

* * *

I´m just sitting in cafeteria. No one is here. I can´t stop thinking about those eyes. I´m sure I know someone with the same eyes like hers. I didn´t even ask for her name. She looked like she will broke anytime soon. She is totally different than girls in this school. Well. Maybe today was not so bad. I really hope she will be in my homeroom.

In this school even when you are from different departments you still can have the same homeroom with your friends. It is like this. In the begging of year are named homeroom teachers for your year. You can choose under who you will be since homeroom teachers only tell us news and what events are waiting for us and so. So it really doesn´t matter who you choose. But once you choose one you must go to his homeroom whole year. Since she did come this time in year she will get her homeroom teacher automatically. Now when I think about it. No one wanted be under our teacher so she will be under him for 99%. Now I´m even more happy. I hear bell. Time to go to class.

* * *

Hinata pov

„Gomen I didn´t thought someone will be here." said owner of those blue eyes. I can´t think straight.

"N-n-nothing hh-happened. I-t-t was n-not your fa-fault." Damn my stutter. I can´t take my eyes from him. I can feel my face getting red. Don´t faint. Don´t faint.

"Ne are you.." he start but Shizune cut him and I´m thankful. Finally I look away from him.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here so early in the morning?" I hear say Shizune. I don´t know what to do. I feel so embarrassed. I leave without anyone's noticing. I run and turn to right. I don´t know where I´m going and right now I don´t care. I stop and lean my back to wall. I can feel my heart beating fast. I still have his eyes in my mind.

"Naruto hmm?" I murmurs to myself. Shizune called him like that. Perfect name for him. I blush a little more. He did smell like ramen. A lot ramen. A little salty but soo strong fragrance. I put my palm over my heart. I realize I smile all the time.

No no focus Hinata. It´s a boy and all are the same. Don´t go near him. It´s not like any boy could like you. I nod. Yes. You are here for something else. So I went to see what this school is alike.

* * *

I´m looking around me. This is not bad. I´m see students work on schools walls. They are very good.

"Can I help you?" I squeak and look behind me. There´s a woman probably in her thirties. She has black shirt and red shirt with necklace around her neck and black jacket. She has red yes and black hair.

"I-i´m just l-l-loooking around. I-i´m g-g-ggoing to attend t-t-this school a-and I w-w-would like to go to a-art depart-department." She smiles at me.

"I´m Sarutobi (1) Kurenai. Art department is under my care. Would you like to see something specific? What´s your name?"

"I´m Hinata. N-no It´s o-ok I a-a-lready saw what I wanted."

"Ok then. I hope then I will get a new student."

"I´m s-s-sure with that." I bow and leave. Nice woman. I can tell she is married.

* * *

I´m now in music department. This is my second choice. I love art with all my heart but I also love music. Or better I love to write songs. I wrote many of them already. Tenten and Temari are something like singers so I write for them. Music is their hobby.

I enter music hall. It´s really big. Everything looks new here. I can see a stage. There´s piano on it. I walk around a little and hear some noises. Looks like someone is here. I don´t want to disturb. Time to go back and tell my decision.

I went out and look around. Oh no. How did I come here?

* * *

Naruto pov

Duh I hate biology. I know I need to know all that to be good doctor but it´s so hard. I sigh. Maybe it is not good think I can be one. I mean. I can kill people if i´m not careful.

I put my head on my table and don´t listen to anything. How could I. Ero-sensei is our teacher. I can´t believe that Baa-chan made this pervert to teach biology. Ero-sensei is Jiraiya. He is famous writer of hentai (2). And what´s worse is that he is my godfather. I can´t believe that this hentai is my family.

**RIIIING**

Saved. I go fast from class. Time for lunch, then only 3 more classes, then meeting with band. YAY. I move fast. No one leaved classes yet. If you get caught in the crowd of people you can be easily get lost or even hurt.

Purple. I stop and look at that color. Why it is so familiar. And there´s nothing purple in this place. Did someone draw something on walls again? I go closer and I must smile. It´s her again. What a coincidence. The way how she looks around I can say she is lost. Well Shizune said she forgot to take map and this school is like little town so I´m not surprised.

"Are you lost girl?" I whisper behind her. I hear her squeak I chuckle on that sound.

"M-maybe." She slowly turns to me.

* * *

Hinata pov

I´m lost. Totally lost. I think I went that way already. Or it was that way. I´m getting nervous. I heard bell. Soon it will be full of students. I hate crowds.

"Are you lost girl?" I shift. Someone is behind me. I remembered those snake-like eyes and try to calm down. There´s no way he is here. And this voice sound familiar.

"M-maybe." I whisper and turn around. There he is again. Naruto. I look at him and feel my cheeks getting red again. I look down and start to play with my fingers.

"Need help?" He asks. His scent and silk voice is making me melt.

"If i-it w-w-wil not b-bother you." Calm down Hinata.

"No it´s ok. Where you need to go?"

"D-director office."

"Great. I´m going to cafeteria now and it´s the same way. I will take you there."

"A-Arigato."

* * *

Naruto pov

Students filled halls and now it would be hard to go somewhere but there are stairs that only teachers use. I take her that way. In the end she is going to visit Baa-chan so she can use it and I´m showing her the way. I´m genius.

I look at her. Is she afraid? I see her playing with fingers and looking at floor. I scratch my head again. Well I did scare her 2 times already. So I´m not surprise she act like a scared cat.

"Well, did you choose where will you be going?" I ask. Maybe I can broke ice.

"H-Hai." I sweatdrop. She doesn't talk much.

"And it is…."

"Uhm.. I-It´s a-art department." Really? Wow..

"That´s great. I take few lessons from there too. I like art very much."

"Whe-where are you g-going?"

"What department?" I see her nod. "Well I´m in medical department."

"That´s a-a-amazing."

"But i´m not good in it. Maybe I should change it till I can." I sigh. I can´t be doctor if my patients will not survive.

"D-Don´t worry. I-If you g-give e-everything in it you w-w-will be a good d-doctor." Aw.. she is so sweet. She just met me and is already trying to support me.

"Thanx. You are right. Be the way my name is-" she cut me.

"Naruto." I look at her. Did we meet before? Well I think I saw eyes like that before but I can´t remember now.

"Gomen, but do we know each others?"

"I-Iie." She shakes her head and I´m getting confused. "I heard Shizune-san say your name."

Ah now I get it.

"Oh I almost forgot you was there that time. You disappeared like wind." I look at her. "And your name –" I was cut again. Ok this is getting on my nerve.

"Thank y-you a l-lot I k-k-know h-how to get to the o-office now. B-bye N-Naruto-kun." I look behind me at her but she is not there anymore. Huh. Is she a magician? Well I can later ask Baa-chan about her. Time for lunch. Raaamen~ time.

* * *

Hinata pov

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in." I recognize this is Shizune-samas voice.

"H-Hai." I opened door and see a smiling Shizune.

"Welcome back Hinata-chan. So did you decide?."

"H-Hai."

"Very well."

* * *

I´m in my room and sort things I have from my now old school. My School uniform and other things I will not need anymore and the other things I will take with me on Monday to school. It´s already 8pm. I was already in mall with girls. I groan and put my head on my knees. They were awful. Meanies.

/*Flashback*/

"Hinata!" I can hear Tenten." We are here!" I look around and see Tenten, Temari and her bros.

"Hi guys." I went to them. "So where do you want to go?"

"I thought about little shopping for you. In the end you don't need to wear school uniform anymore. So you need a lot of new clothes." He he? She can´t mean it.

"I don´t think so. I have a lot clothes."

"Really?" Temari say "Then why do you have the same clothes you had in the morning. I´m sure you had time to change before you went here" Damn it. I really have only few pieces in my wardrobe.

"Well.. yea."

"If you are going to shop I´m going to see what for beauties are now in mall." Kankuro says before he leave. He needs one woman that will satisfy him in bed.

"Ok."

"Hinata." I look at Gaara.

"Yes?"

"So do you want my friends help in your new school?"

"I can´t believe I´m saying this Gaara but yes. I got already lost today there." I sigh.

"Really? What did happen?"

"Don´t worry Tenten. As you see i´m here and not lost there."

"Very well. I will call you on Sunday to tell you more. For now i´m going. Bye." Gaara said calmly.

"Bye Gaara-kun. Have fun." I feel how Temari took one of my hands and Tenten second. I look at them

"What´s going on?" Both look at me with big grins.

"TIME FOR SHOPPING." Both scream.

* * *

"Hinata try this." Tenten give me some pairs of shirts. They are not bad so I take them.

"So so Hinata. How was it there? Did you saw there someone interesting." Temari asks and I shift. I don´t reply and my mind is now full of a pair blue eyes and sweet ramen scent.

"N-no."

"Aaaa… did our little Hinata-chan stutter?" Tenten tease.

"I think I heard it too."

"N-no I d-didn´t" Hell stupid stuttering.

"Ho ho. So you met someone?" I look out from fitting room at them.

"NO!" I retort and show them how I look in new blue jeans and purple striped sweater with short jean jacket.

Both are looking at me and they mouths are open.

"What?" I´m getting nervous.

"WOW.. you looks amazing." Said both in unison.

"You think so?"

"Yea." Tenten reply and I see Temari going somewhere.

"Wait. It is missing something." And she gives me purple knitted beret. I take it and place on my head.

"You are right. Now it´s perfect. Look into mirror." I do as was said and can´t believe. Wow. That's me? Not bad but I don´t think I will go to school in it. It shows my figure. I don't like people staring at me.

"Will you take it?"

"Hai I will." I say simply.

* * *

"Let´s sit here." We are in restaurant to eat something. After almost 4 hours shopping. We give things to our cars and went to nearest restaurant. It´s nothing fancy but they have good meals. After we got our orders Temari broke the silence.

"What was that with that boy you met?" I stop to eat. I feel my cheeks get red.

"Aww Hinata-chan is blushing. Now i´m curious."

I try to hide myself but there´s not a place.

"Tell us and we will stop teasing you."

"Uhm.. well.. " I told them exactly how I met Naruto 2 times and how he helped me. Of course I didn´t said them how amazing he smells and how beautiful eyes he has. Uf my cheeks are red again. I can feel it.

"He.. Looks our little Hinata met a nice guy. Maybe our little Hinata-chan will have a guy before us."

"Tenten you said you will stop tease me when I will tell yuu." I pout.

"Kawaiii." She hugs me.

"Well Hinata.. You must observe him more you know.. If he have good body. You know to make sure that he will give you great time at nights." States Temari and now I know my face is red like tomato.

/*Flashback* END/

I look at my clock. 10pm. Time for shower and sleep. Tomorrow I have shift in coffee restaurant in town. I have there a part time job.

* * *

Gaara pov

"_Moshi moshi (3)."_ I hear on the other side.

"**Naruto?"**

"_Gaara is that you? wow. I never thought you will call me. How are you buddy?" _he yells. Loud like always.

"**Yea. It´s me. I´m fine but I need something from you**_."_

"_You need something from me? I think soon I will see flying pigs." _I hear him laugh. Loudly. Like always._ " So what you need?" _

"**One my friends is going to attend your school. I would like you help her a little."**

"_Your friend?" _What was that? It is hard to believe I have friends?

"**Yes. So will you help?**"

"_Of course. What you need?"_

"**Just show her school and give her tips. That's all.**"

"_Fine."_

"**Very well. So on Monday wait for her in front of main gate ok?"**

"_Ok. Tell me something about your friend so I will know it´s her."_

"**She is very shy and always hides herself and stutters when she meet new people. That's all you need know."**

"_Wait. Does she wear purple sweatshirt with hook?"_ Hmm how can he know what did she had wear today?

"_Yes. How do you know?"_

"**Oh****I met a girl on my way to Baa-chans office. She has dark blue hair right?**"

"_Hai." _Great. This will be easily for her then.

"**Ok. She knows she will meet me there?"**

"_Not yet. I will call her after I finish with you."_

"**Great. But don´t tell her my name ok?**_" _What´s going on here?

"_Ok but why?" _

"**Cuz the girl I met know my name already**_." Oh_

"_But would it be much easily for Hinata to know it will be you?"_

"**Hinata? That´s her name?"**

"_You didn't know? I thought she knew your name."_

"**Yea she knows mine but when I did ask her about her name she said she must go**_."_

"_That sounds like her."_

"**So will you do that?**"

"_HAAAAAAI."_

"**Fine. Bye.**"

"_Bye."_

I smile. This can be interesting. I try to call Hinata but it said that number doesn't exist. Weird. I walk to Temaris room.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in." I went in without any words

"Gaara, what do you want?"

"Do you have Hinatas number?"

"Yea, you not?"

"Well I tried to call on that one I have but it doesn't work."

"Oh you must have her old number. She has new cuz her old got lost." I catch her phone when she throw sit at me. "Use my phone if you wanna. I have her under Cinnamon-chan." I take her phone and leave her room.

* * *

Naruto pov

I put my phone on table and jump on my bed with a big grin. Hinata. Hmm. Sunny place (4). Somehow it´s like her and her opposite at once. I feel like my sheets move. Kyuubi is making his way to me bed. I let him lie on my stomach.

"Kyuu I will let you sleep here only if you will not pee in my bed again." I can hear an "yip" (5). Sometimes I think he understand what I say.

"Well Kyuu tomorrow will be for sure a day full of surprises."

* * *

Gaara pov

I saved Hinatas number and now I´m thinking how to tell her that Naruto will show her around school. If I call her she will ask how she will recognize him or what is his name. I´m sure Naruto has something in his mind. I know he will do nothing bad to her. I will just send her a msg.

To: Cinnamon

From: Tanuki (6)

MY FRIEND SAID HE WILL SHOW YOU SCHOOL. HE WILL WAIT ON MAIN GATE BEFORE SCHOOL. I TOLD HIM HOW YOU LOOK HE WILL FIND YOU.

I read it again and nod. It can be.

* * *

Hinata pov

I stretch my body and fall dead on bed. Uf. I´m so tired. I always stay a little longer in work to help clean. My family has money but I buy things from money that I make by myself. Like my laptop, clothes, meals and other things. The money I got from father I give to bank account I have. I will use it to buy a place so I can move from this hell.

I groan and cover myself with blanket. It was good at work at least for one thing. Now I know I have already one friend on new school.

/*FLASHBACK*/

I change to my clothes for work. I´m working in Caffee restaurant as a waitress. I wear a black dress there. I don´t like it much cuz it´s very tight. Mans are often looking at me and I can say they are undressing me in their minds. Now it´s already closed and we are cleaning.

"Hinata." I hear and turn around to see Shino. Shino is my good friend he works here with me as barman. He is taller than me and always wears dark sunglasses. I don't know why. He has beautiful green eyes. He is wearing his work uniform too. It is black pants and a t-shirt with restaurants logo.

"Shino-kun." I bow to him.

"How was your week?" I and Shino see each other's only in work. And we both work here only on weekends. Then I remembered.

"It was good one. Shino-kun you are going to Konoha High right?"

"Yes, I´m." Shino don´t talk much. It´s not like he is cold. He only talks when it´s needed.

" Well you know. Maybe we will see there from now." He stops and looks at me.

"How is that?"

"I´m going there now,."

"Good for you." he?

"What do you mean with that?"

"Konoha High is good place. You will enjoy it there. And I can introduce you to my friends there."

"Shino-kun." I can´t believe. He is sooo amazing, "Arigatooo."

/*FLASHBACK END*/

_~ Now rock your body (oooh) ~  
~ Damn I like the way that you move ~  
~ So give it to me (oooo oooh) ~  
~ Cause I already know what you wanna do ~  
~ Please excuse I don't mean to be rude ~  
~ But tonight I'm fucking you_

Still sleepy I take my phone. Yea that´s my phone. Looks like I got msg.

From: Tanuki

To: Cinnamon

MY FRIEND SAID HE WILL SHOW YOU SCHOOL. HE WILL WAIT ON MAIN GATE BEFORE SCHOOL. I TOLD HIM HOW YOU LOOK HE WILL FIND YOU.

Suddenly I feel awake and read the message again and again. Oh I totally forgot. Wait he didn´t said anything about him. Hope his friend will find me. Or no no.. I hope he will not.

* * *

Naruto pov

I take Kyuubi and put him on pillow next to my head. I don´t want accidentally to hurt him while sleeping. I look at my clock. Hmmm 10pm.. I smile to myself. Tomorrow will be nice day. I snuggle under sheets. Yep. Great day.

* * *

Hinata pov

I sit in my car on school parking. Uhm.. Damn why did I said I need help?.. uhm. Baka (7) me. Well.. I will just tell him to take me to directors office then ask where I have homeroom and that´s all.. hmm.. No I will tell him that a friend of me is going help me so I don´t need his help. Yes… Maybe I will find Shino-kun.. I take a deep breath. Ok Hinata. You can do this.

* * *

Naruto pov

Today I come a little earlier to school. In the end there´s a nice girl that will need help. I smile on myself. 10 minutes till school starts. She should be here. Then I notice someone with hook on head. Must be really shy to hide herself all the time. I hide myself on other side of gate.

She is now standing close to me and without knowing it. Aw maybe I should scare her. No No.. That´s not good. I go closer and make sure she don´t notice me.

"Are you lost girl?" yes I use the same words. I see how she shift and slowly turn to me. I can´t help but chuckle.

"Y-you?" she ask me. I can say she is shocked.

"Yes me. So are you lost?"

"N-no. I j-just w-wait on so-someone." She looks down and I see her face getting red. She must be sick.

"Hmm.. I should leave you then right?" I wait if she says something but no reply come. Hmm… we are now standing there 5 minutes at least for sure. Everyone is looking at us. Heh..

"Maybe I should properly introduce." I cut the silence and she looks a little up at me.

"I´m Namikaze Naruto. Gaara´s tomodachi (8). I´m your guide." She looks at me shocked. Yea she is shocked. She even looks at me directly and I see again her beautiful eyes.

"Oh." I blink. That´s all. Just Oh?

"How about introducing yourself.." I lean closer to her and our faces are only few cm away from each others. I can smell her scent. It´s like cinnamon. I can help but inhale a little more. Then I continue. "… Hinata?" I say and give her my famous foxy grin.

* * *

Hinata pov

"I´m Namikaze Naruto. Gaara´s tomodachi. I´m your guide." He tell me and I can´t believe. He is Gaara-kuns friend? I don´t know if I´m lucky or not. I want to look at him. I want to see that blue again. I move my head up and stop myself.

"Oh." OH? That's all I can say? Uhm.. damn. He will only help me today. He is being nice. I feel like fool. C´mon. Say something.

"How about introducing yourself.." he say after my, who knows how long, inner talk. He lean closer to me and his eyes catch me again. What to do? What to do?

"… Hinata?" I hear him say. What? What did he said? What was his question? Look away Hinata. Look away. Uh.. I feel my cheeks getting more hot. Don´t faint. You can do this. I breathe in. I didn´t know I stopped breathing. Uh that was not good idea. His scent. I can smell his shampoo and that scent of ramen he had last time and something else. I can´t describe it but I never felt something soo overwhelming.

* * *

Naruto pov

Did I broke her? I keep looking at her. Her face is now almost so red like my moms hair. This don´t look good.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" I tell with worry in my voice. Her body shake and she look on floor again. Did I do something bad?

"H-hai. I´m f-fine.. uhm.. I´m H-hyuuga Hi-Hinata. Nice t-t-o meet you." she whispers. She took her notebooks she was holding in front of her face so is even harder to hear her. Hyuuuga.. Hyuuuuga. Where did I hear it?

"Nice to meet you too. So where do you want to go first?"

"Di-directors office. I n-n-need to get m-my schedule and n-number of my box with c-code for it."

"OK. This way."

* * *

Hinata pov

He is going in front of me. I could go for my papers alone. Looks like my plan how to get rid of him went to trash. I hide my face a little with notebooks I took with me. I can help but I must look at him all time. I´m glad my hair hide my face so he can´t tell i´m looking at him.

"Why do you have those books with u? It´s your first day. You will not need them."

"I h-have them to w-write every-everything i-important." It´s true. I better write everything than later need to ask.

"It´s a nice coincidence, right? That i´m your guide." He says a little loudly but I think he is always this cheerful. I smile but he can´t see that. Yes.. It´s nice. Yo can´t imagine how glad i´m you are Gaaras friend.

"H-how do you know Gaara-kun?" Good question.

"Oh that. We met long time ago. He and his sibling moved here from Suna. He was new at my former school. I just asked him some questions but he never really said anything. Later it was just natural to call him friend. How do you know him?"

"Well w-we were on the s-same school and we j-just become f-friends thnaks to his sister." It´s true. I was friend with Temari and Gaaras presence was something normal. I just talked to him and we become friends.

"We are here." He says and I look where we are. I see him knock on door and open them. He let me go in first. Gentleman. I bow a little to him when I go next to him and I hear him let a softly laugh.

* * *

Naruto pov

Uf it took Shizune-neechan sooo long to give her all papers and tell her everything that we missed on our homeroom. So i´m going to show her where she has next class. She said it´s Techniques of drawing and painting with Kazumi Minami (9).

"Here is your class." She nod and went to door. Hmm say something..

"Wait Hinata." She looks at me.

"Can I see your schedule? You know so I can help you where to go." Again she only nod and give me her paper.

I read it. Wow. Looks like we are going to have some classes together. I can see that almost all her classes are only about art.

"You took only lessons from your department?"

"I t-took s-some f-from medical and m-music d-department but only the basics." I read it again and see she is right. I smile more and I see basics biology on Wednesday. I have it too. I have also advanced biology but I´m not good with it so I decided to take the basics one more time. Art history today as last class. Nice I have this too. Gym, civilization diseases on Tuesday. First aid on Friday as first class. I´m lucky. Looks like I will have a new classmate. I see some classes from music department but I´m not interested. I have band on the end. And I have problems with my own classes so I don´t need so many as her. She must be smart.

"Thank you." I give it to her and tell her where to go for next 3 classes and that we will meet in cafeteria on lunch time.

* * *

THIS IS SOOOO BORING! I scream in my head. I have class about infections and viruses now. Uf. So boring. I don´t listen to teacher. Well maybe that´s reason why I´m so bad. I never listen. I put my head on my desk and my mind wander to Hinata. I was secretly looking at her this morning. She can´t say I did she was hiding all the time. The way she moves. Her scent. I didn´t know I like cinnamon till now. It is strong but still gentle. She don´t talk loudly. She looks so fragile. I remember how close our faces were in the morning and I must blush.

Naruto you baka. You know her maybe an hour and you think like this about her. She has for sure an boyfriend. I sigh.

That´s true. Someone like her must have boyfriend, but maybe not.

What are you thinking? You don't know her.

Yep I do not but I could.

Stop thinking about her.

Why should i? I smile to myself. I want to know more about her.

No you don't want to. You are only an horny teen that want that bijin (10) for himself. That´s all.

That's not true! How can you say this.

Then I laugh at myself. I got angry on my own thoughts. I hear a bell. Nice one more class and I will see her again.

* * *

Hinata pov

I must agree. This is really good school. And teachers know about subjects a lot. Well time to lunch. I go from class with my classmates and I notice him and I must blush. What is he doing here? Should I go to him. Suddenly he moves and now we look at each other's. How he does it? I hate to look into others eyes. I always miss take gaze on purpose and how he always catch me and I can´t look away? Well he saw me already. I went to him.

"H-hi N-Naruto-k-kun."

"Hi. Hinata. Ready for lunch?" Did he wait here for me?

"D-Did you wait for m-me?"

"Yes I did. Our class ended a little early so I decided to wait for you."

"Thank y-y-ou."

"Nah. Don´t mind that."

* * *

Naruto pov

I look around and see the others on our table where we usually eat. I didn´t saw them yet expect for Sakura. She is going to be nurse so we have some classes together. I tell Hinata where she can buy what. I took ramen. I love ramen nothing better than this. And take also sandwich. One bowl of ramen is not enough for me. I see her take salad and some cinnamon rolls. I can only smile. Looks like she hold smell of her favorite meal. My friends told me I smell like ramen. I still don´t know if they meant it in bad or good. When we pay for our meals I take her to table.

"Hi guys." I say in my loud voice.

"Hi baka." "Hi Naruto." are my friends responses.

"Who is that behind you?" that´s Kiba.

"Oh sorry." I put my lunch on table and tell Hinata do the same. "This is Hinata. She is under art department. She is new here, started today. She is together with us in homeroom under Kakashi-sensei." I look at Hinata.

"Those are my friends. This is Ino and Sakura. Only girls in our group. This is Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and- "

"Shino-kun." She cut me. She does it somehow oft. I see her smile gently at him and I have a weird feeling. I shake it away.

"Hinata." It´s Shinos reply and we all look at them.

"Do you know each others?"

"Hai." Shinos simple reply. He really don´t talk much.

"W-we work t-together at I-Izumo-Kotetsu co-coffee r-r-restaurant." We all nod. It´s known between us that Shino work there. No one say anything so I continue.

"Guys this is Hinata."

* * *

Hinata pov

"Hi Hinata I´m Ino. The beauty of this group." Tell me girl with long blond hair but not so shiny as Narutos. She wears jeans and a tight green shirt. She has many accessories. I smile at her and say Hi.

"And I´m Sakura. The real beauty of this group." Tell me pink haired girl. She is beautiful just like Ino. She wears a red dress.

"What did you said Big forehead?" Scream Ino at Sakura and I sweatdrop. Oh so it´s not only me who noticed her forehead.

"Don´t call me that you pig."

"It doesn´t look like it but they are good friends." Naruto whisper to my ear and I blush when I feel his breath on my skin.

"I´m Kiba." I turn to him. Of course I don't look directly at him. It´s enough Naruto always catch me. I give a quick look at him." A little messy hair. The red triangle Tattoo on each cheeks.

"I´m Chouji and this sleeping guy next to me is Shikamaru." Say a big boned boy. He has quite long hair. Maybe longer than mine. They are brown just like his eyes. Next to him is sleeping a boy with hair in ponytail. I can´t really say how he looks but his head looks more like there´s pineapple.

With Naruto I sit to table and they ask me some questions. I answer only on few about what i´m going to study and so. Naruto tell them that he is helping me around school since our mutual friend asked him. They joke and I must tell that I enjoyed it. Looks like Gaara was right. I like it here already.

* * *

Naruto pov

Today was really nice day. I think to myself while I feed Kyuubi. I scratch him softly behind ear and he yip at me. "I´m really baka, right Kyuu? Being a friend with Neji and don´t put two and two when I heard Hinatas name."

/*FLASHBACK*/

We were eating and chating. I don´t know why but all the time I secretly looked at her.

"I´M HAPPY TO SEE YOU ALL IN THIS YOUTHFUL TIME." I sweatdrop. That´s Lee.

"Hi Lee and Neji." All said in unison when we looked at them. Then it everything clicked. I was just looking at him with my finger pointing at him.

"Naruto-baka, are you ok?" I hear Sakura. But I only look at Hinata and then back at Neji. Lee was ignoring this.

"Who is out new youthful company?" Lee said. "I´m Lee. You look´s like my youthful friend Neji."

"Of course she do." It´s Nejis reply. "We are cousins." Cousins? Wow. They do really look alike but still so different. I mean their personality. Hinata is shy. And Neji always act so high and mighty.

"Hinata-sama." Neji bow to her.

"Neji-nii-san." She whispers and bow back.

/*FLASHBACK END*/

Who would think they are cousins. Looks like they didn´t saw each other´s since Neji turned 10 (Hinata was 9) and moved with his father from their family mansion.

I take Kyuu, after he ate, and put him on my knees. I pet him and watch TV. Look like there is nothing for watching. I hear some voices. Must be my mom calling with someone. Probably working on new exposition in gallery. My dad is home too. He has some hard surgery to do tomorrow and prepare for it. I frown. They were meanies when I got home after school.

/*FLASHBACK*/

I just come home like usually. My mom was already home and my dad had free today coz tomorrow he has hard day.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" I scream so they hear me. "I´m home!"

"Welcome back my kitsune (11). How was your day?" That´s my mom. She always want to know everything.

"Mom! Don´t call me like that!" I don´t like that nickname. It´s so childish.

"As you wish kitsune-chan." I hear her chuckle.

"MOM!"

I went to living room. I can say she is there.

"Dad, tell her to stop with that." I tell my dad when I notice him on couch.

"Kushina-koi our little kitsune will be mad at you if you don´t stop."

"Why dad!? You too?!" I can´t believe. I only sigh.

* * *

"Thanks mom. ITADAKIMASU!" I start to eat my dinner. Why are they looking at me?

"W-what´s wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing." Both say.

"Hmmm." I continue eating.

"Did something happen in your school?" I slurp noodles so I can answer. We are not having ramen and I wanted it soo much. Mom just made some spaghetti.

"I don´t think so. Why do you ask?" My mind travel for some few second back to Hinata.

"It´s just you seems so happy. More than usual." Said my dad. Am I? Then I blush a little when I think on that smile she gave me today. I look at them. Oh no. They saw it. I see my mom sit beside me.

"What was that? Blush?" help meeee someone.

"I don´t know what are you talking about." I take another bite.

"C´mon Naruto. Tell me." Uhm.. I must tell her something.

"Ok. We got new classmate. That´s all." It´s true.

"A girl, right? Must be pretty if she got your attention." I choke and start to cough.

"No. It´s not like that. I was only showing her school. That's all." I tell without any pause.

"What´s her name, How she looks like?..."

/*FLASHBACK END*/

My mom started to ask so many questions. She always wanted have another child. You know a daughter, but she was very sick and is not able to bear another child. I told her everything. Of course I didn´t tell her that I never saw someone with so beautiful eyes. Or that the way she hide herself i´m more curious or that her voice sounds like a music to me even when she stutter.

I close my eyes and think about our class we had together.

/*FLASHBACK*/

It´s my last class today and i know that Hinatas too. It´s art history with Kurama Yakumo. I enter the class and notice that Hinata is there already. Place beside her is free. I´m lucky.

"It´s this place free?" I ask. I tried to use another voice so she would not recognize me.

"H-Hai. I-It´s free." She says without looking at me. Hmm. Looks like it did work. The way she is looking on table in front of us I can say she is in deep thoughts.

* * *

I´m observing her whole class. She still doesn´t know it´s me next to her. I see her taking notes of that is Yakumo-sensei telling. True to say. I was not listening to anything. I just could not. The way she sometimes plays with her fingers. I´m a little disappointed I can´t see her face. She still wears that hood and her hair is also covering her face. Few times I caught myself moving my hand to her to take that hood down. But I stopped myself on time.

**RIIIING**

School bell. Time to go home. Durring lunch i called of meeting of our band since i need to study. Monday is the hardest day.

"How was your first day?" I ask with my normal voice when she packs her things.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Yes. She didn´t know it´s me.

"Yep. It´s me."

"I d-didn't notice you. W-why do you t-take this c-class? It have n-n-nothing with w-what you are s-studying."

"That's true. But I like art too. My mom own art gallery and I will probably be its next owner. I don't want to disappoint her."

"T-that´s n-nice."

"Will someone pick you up? Or did you come with bus?"

"I´m h-here with m-my car."

"Me too. Come I will walk with you." Yay.

"O-ok."

* * *

We are in front of her car. Wow it´s really nice one. It´s a big confidence that i´m parking next to her. Then I remember something.

"You didn´t answer me. How was your first day?" She is now unlocking her car. I see that she likes purple. It goes good with her eyes. I blush on this statement.

"I-it was r-really go-good one." She turns to me. "I r-really li-li-ke it here." she smiles at me and my heart skip a beat. This smile was so real. Not a fake one. I like when people around me smile.

"I´m happy to hear that." I smile at her back.

/*FLASHBACK END*/

I look down on my knees and see Kyuu how he is sleeping. I take him with me to my room. UF ... STUDY TIME~

* * *

Note: 1. (1) Sarutobi Kurenai cuz she is married to Asuma

(2) Hentai is smutt or porn, pervert

(3) Moshi moshi is like hello when u pick up phone

(4) Hinata means sunny place or towards sun

(5) Yip is a sound that foxes makes

(6) Tanuki is a nickname for Gaara

(7) Baka means stupid

(8) Tomodachi means friend

(9) Kazumi Nanami is my OC

(10) bijjin means very beautiful woman

(11) Kitsune means fox

2. sorry not edited again..

3. I took a surgery and now I look like Kishimoto.. yay.. now i own Naruto 3

aww i need some perverted chapters soon..

~Gamakage~


	5. Chapter 5

**A Simple Change**

chapter 5: Old-new friends and more

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

Hinata pov

It´s Sunday evening and I´m finally home. I´m soo tired. So many things happened last week. Some of them really were not nice. But I found out that I have some classes with Naruto. I don´t know why but I like his company. He is so nice. Always helping me when I need it. I also finally met his best friend. Even this meeting didn´t start or end well.

/*FLASHBACK*/

I finished a little early so I went to cafeteria take my lunch. It was only 3rd day in my new school and I didn´t somehow remembered yet where we usually sit. Since I ended early no one of them was there yet. I noticed two free tables. I know one of them was the one we used but I didn´t know which one. Will it matter if I sit on the wrong? I thought that not but I was wrong.

"Aw. I didn´t know we have delivery service here." Said unfamiliar voice and I see that someone took my sandwich. I look at the person and see that he has blond hair that cover half of his face and a ponytail. He wears jeans and black shirt with red clouds.

"Thanks. Exactly what I wanted." Said another voice and took a piece of cake I bought. He wears the same clothes as the first one but this one has red messy hair. He looks quite young. I just stay there blinking at them. Did they just take my meal? I hear noises and I look around. Everyone is staring at us. Did I do something bad?

"Stay with us girl. I would love to have some company." Said another one. His skin was blue. Is he sick? He had the same clothes as the first two. I realized they must be friends. Probably a gang. Soon others join us and the table is now full. They are teasing each other's and I can say they are talking about me. Am I in trouble?

"You know girl. This table is ours." Said one of them.

"G-gomen. I d-didn't k-k-k-know. I t-t-think I-i-i will j-just g-go." I stutter even more than always.

"You don´t need girl." Said the guy that took my sandwich. "But you know, I would love to know how you look." I see him reach for my hook to take it down. No no no. This can´t be happening. I don´t like when people are looking at me. They always see Hyuuga in the moment they see my eyes. I was quite shocked Naruto didn´t said anything about it. But he realized it later when I met Neji-nii-san and Lee-san. I move backwards. I hit something. I stop breathing. I don´t know what to do.

"What´s going here?" I hear from behind me. I see them shift. This must be their boss. I gulp and slowly turns around. That what I saw next I really didn´t expect.

"Nothing." They said in unison but everything I could say was-

"Ita-nii?"

"Huh?!" was hear from everyone in cafeteria. Looks like this little scene with me had a lot watchers. Itachi have black eyes and hair. He has jeans and black shirt without those clouds. But he has pendant on his necklace that was looking exactly like that cloud and a red white fan. He said nothing only looked at my tray and food that were his friends eating.

"Deidara, Sasori. Give me your wallets." He says calmly. He still has the same voice as I remember. I see the boys that took my meal do as Itachi said. He tooks it.

"Come with me." I only nod and follow him. I look around and see everyone still watching us. I see Naruto and his friends looking at us with open mouth. Did I do something bad? What´s going on?

I see Itachi take two trays and he put some food on it. He pays for it with money from his friends wallets. I look at him confused.

"I hope you like this." He points on one of the trays with some rice and meat, juice and apple pie. Now I got it. I only nod. I want to take that tray but he took it already.

"You didn´t need to do this." I whisper so only he can hear this.

"But I wanted." Was his reply.

He took me back to table where were his friends. They did look at us and they eyes were big like plates. I could only chuckle. I sat next to Itachi.

"If something like that happen again. You will pay for my meal for whole week." He said while he returns their wallets.

* * *

Ah, it was great. I didn´t had so nice meal for long time. I didn´t had a warm meal maybe for month now. I didn´t had any time to cock for me at home. Since I did study something else on my old school I must catch everything. I don´t have good relationship with my family so cook only sometimes make also something for me.

One more time I look around and I see that everyone is sometimes looking at us. I sweatdrop. I don´t get it. I look at table next to our where are my friends and I can see that they can´t believe what they see. I see that there's someone new there. But I can´t see his face. He is looking another way. I must ask them what in the hell I did so wrong to get this attention.

Itachi said to his friends to take the trays and give them on their place. No one did question him. Now i´m going with him to my friends table.

"I think you should tell her some rules about the table here." I can see that they don't believe that Itachi just talked to them. They did only nod. I hear him continue. "Today I need to go somewhere after school so I will come later at home." I see that new guy nod. When did Itachi leave the hell did beggin. Ino and Sakura did make me sit between them.

"What did you do?", "Uchiha Itachi did just buy you lunch." ,"How did you do it?","You knew his name?" They both continued ask but I didn't had chance to answer.

"Leave her." Said new voice and I look on that new guy. The same black eyes and hair as Itachi. He had black pants and dark blue shirt with the same red white fan that Itachi had as a pendant. They look at him and shut up.

"That´s true Ino. Leave her." Said Sakura. I think she would agree with everything he would say.

"N-nice to s-see you again Sasu-chan." I said. I can say that the attention is back at me. What in the hell is going on?

"Hinata."

"You two know each other's Sasu-chan?" was Choujis question. I hear everyone snicker.

"You can say it. I know her only cuz she know Itachi. And don´t call me like that." Wow this is the longest sentence he even said.

"It talks." That was Kiba. I realized that even Shikamaru is no more sleeping but paying attention. They all start to ask me questions again but I look at Naruto. He looks pale and like he just saw ghost.

"A-are you o-ok Naruto-kun?" He shakes his head.

"Yea. Just a little shocked."

"You-u said you w-want me to m-meet your b-best friends."

"Hai. But looks like you already know him." I move my head to one side. What? He only smiles.

"Sasuke-teme my best friend." He points on Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

* * *

I was in restroom and wanted to leave already when someone stopped me. I saw 2 girls and both had cheerleaders uniform. One had glasses and red hair. The other one had long brown hair. Maybe so long like mine and pale violet eyes. I remember Sakura said they are Karin and Shion.

"Let´s have a little talk you freak." Said Karin. I don´t like it.

"O-ok."

"So first of all. Sasuke-kun is mine! Don´t go near him and don´t dare to call him Sasu-chan one more time. Only I can do that. GOT IT!" she pushes me to wall.

"AND" I look at Shion "Naruto-kun is MINE! ONLY MINE! I see you always around him. Be careful. One bad step and you will end BAD." I can easily tell she would be able to do very bad things. It´s not like I didn´t alive a hell already but I don´t want to get into problems. I don´t look at them. I murmurs a quite Ok and they leave.

/*FLASHBACK END*/

This day I looked more around and realized that Sasuke and Naruto had fan clubs. I can tell they didn't like it. I saw also some girls fanning around Kiba. Looks like the girls don´t like me being around them. *sigh*

I hear someone walking outside my doors. My mother and sister are back. They bought many things from their holiday but nothing for me. Like always. I touch my cheek and hiss. Their coming back was not anything I want to alive again.

/*FLASHBACK*/

I was in my work again. It was my last day there. I was doing the work for one girl that had an accident and was in hospital for longer time. Now she is fine so they didn´t need me anymore. It´s ok. I knew she will come one day back. I´m only sad I will work no more with Shino-kun. But we are in the same school, so it´s ok. After they closed they did for me a little party. It was nice. They said that when they will get one free place they will call me. I was happy that they wanted me back. It´s true I didn´t like all the men's looking at me like they usually did. Now I was late coming home and I knew my mother and sister are coming from their holiday. I got home as fast as I could.

"I´m home." I say and I hear voices from the living room. That´s my mother and father. Looks like they are having fun. I will better leave them alone.

* * *

It´s past midnight and they finally went to sleep. I could not sleep cuz they were talking very loudly. Something non-Hyuuga. Hyuuga must be always calm, polite and not loud or rude.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Someone knock on my door. I say nothing. I pretend sleeping.

"I know you don't sleep. Hiashi is waiting for you in living room." That was my mothers voice. I can recognize her cold voice. I don't reply. I know she is no more there. I go to living room. When I come there first thing I felt was fathers hand on my cheek. He hit me that fast that I fell backward and hit bookcase. Then he hit me again and again. I didn´t even try to stop him. It would only make him more angry. I could hear his scream.

"You little slut. How do You dare come so late when you know your mother and sister will come home today? What were you doing? Pleasuring some stranger? Did he give you a good fuck to come home so late? One more time you come late when we tell you exact time.." he didn´t finish it but I can imagine.

After he was done I just went to take shower and to bed. I didn´t cry. I can´t anymore. I did take care of my bruises and hid them with my cream. Looks like I must buy new one soon.

/*FLASHBACK END*/

I should not think about this anymore. In the end there were some moments that did made me happy this week. Like the lessons I have with Naruto-kun. He shocked me on our first lesson together. I was also surprised see him on gym. He was playing soccer with his friends. We have very weird guy there for teacher. Lee looks like his little copy. But the most surprising class was first aid on Friday.

/*FLASHBACK*/

I decided to go take this class so I will be able to take better care of my wounds and bruises. Right now is my care nothing much and cuts heal too long. It´s my first class today and I come very early. I just decided to go to class and wait for others. I don´t think someone will be here already but it was mistake. When I open door and crash into someone, I feel his arms around me to stop me from falling. I usually start to apologize and don´t even look at that person. Only with Naruto-kun I always look at him. It´s strange. Right now I have the same feeling and I look at this person. My eyes meet the same deep blue as Naruto-kuns. My mind went blank.

"Are you ok?" he said and I nod. "Glad to hear. You should be careful next time." I want to say something when we are disturbed.

"Toooo-chan, what are you doing there?" I hear from inside class and look there. That´s Naruto-kun, so I look at person next to me, and see Naruto-kun? WHAT? Does he have twin.

"Ah Hinata." He must have notice me here. "What are you doing there? Isn´t it a big early to be at school."

I just look at him and reply emotionlessly. "Hai. B-but I w-woke e-early so I j-just come e-early."

I still look at him and then at the person next to me. I think he saw my confused look.

"Don´t worry. You are not seeing things." I see him suppress laugh. "Hinata this is my dad Namikaze Minato. Dad this is Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Namikaze-san." Hmm looks like Naruto is copy of his father.

"Just Minato is ok Hinata-chan. I heard a lot about you from Naruto." I look at him. Is that blush?

"DAD! That´s enough. Don´t you have any work to do?" he pushes his dad from class and close the door. Last thing I hear from his dad was "Behave." I could only blush at this. I see Naruto doing the same while murmuring something about "not his things, he is the only who should behave" and many others. Now I notice Naruto-kun wearing white coat.

"N-naruto-kun are w-we h-having this c-class to-together again?"I hope that yes.

"Well. Yes and No."

"W-what d-do you mean w-with that?" He told me that to get extra point´s he can help others student´s on some classes he took in first year. He wanted help on first aid since begging of this year but there were not enough students. And since I take this class now he can make extra points helping me. I was so happy. Whole class he will be only with me. He tells me some basics, show how to bandage different wounds and many more. It was funny listen to him but he was great teacher.

/*FLASHBACK END*/

It´s amazing how young Narutos dad looks. They are really like twins. I saw him one more time later that day. Naruto told me he was there once per week to give students some tips and look how they are progressing. His dad is head of Konoha Hospital.

This week I was meeting with Temari and Tenten again. It was nice and I think I should introduce them to my friends. I´m sure they would like to meet new people. We were in cinema and then just talking. They were asking about Naruto and I told him some things. Temari said that he must be in love with me. I said that´s not true and Tenten said that if it was not true he would never try to spend so much time with me every time he get chance. I didn´t agree. Their only reply was that I love him too I just don´t know it yet.

How can I love someone who I know only one week? "Love on first sight" said Temari. No I don´t believe on something like this but now I must agree with them. I maybe don´t love him but I think I´m falling for him.

* * *

Sasuke pov

That dobe. *sigh*. Who would think that the girl he is still talking about is Hinata. It´s was weird see her again after, how many, 2 and half years? I said I know her only thanks to Itachi and it´s true. Hyuugas and Uchihas work a lot together cuz we are police people and they are lawyers. Itachi was her babysitter. Maybe it sounds weird but it was my father who recommended it. He said that as people that work so oft together we need good relationship. So my bro ended like her babysitter when she was 5. That was after her sister was born and her mother didn't had so much time for her anymore. I really didn´t mind. I had always quite fun with her. But we grow distant when she turned 10, I don´t know why but Itachi always told me not to mind it. So I did like he said. Till she was 14 and half she was still spending not-so-much-time-like-before at our house but we didn´t talk much. She was usually only with Itachi. When she stopped coming here bro was very-very worried. I don´t know why but I can say he always thought she will come one day back. I think he really loved her. Once I asked him that but he said she was only like sister to him. I accepted that. In the end we don´t have sister.

Today when I saw Itachi come home something was different about him. He smiled. He never smiles just like I never smile. I think that his meeting with Hinata made him happy. I don´t know what is their relationship but since their are ok i´m fine too.

And Naruto. I can say he have feelings for her. He had crush on Sakura but he never talked that way about her. But it´s true she isn´t so caring person. She is violent. I think there will be very soon a new couple.

* * *

_She is standing in a dark room. She is scared she doesn´t know where she is. There´s only one big bed in the middle of the room. _

_**FLASH**_

_She feels something touch her skin and she looks at her body. She is naked. She tries to hide herself but someone grab her hands. She looks down, she doesn´t want them look at her. _

_**FLASH**_

_She feels another pairs of hands on her breasts. She shakes her body so he can´t touch her again. The one that is behind her take her to that bed and push her there. She fall and try to stand. She is on fours and feels like someone push her hands to bed more so she can´t move. She feels something touch her bum she looks back only to see a black person-_

_**FLASH**_

_She creams and tries to move but it doesn't work. Third person comes and tie something around her mouth so she can´t scream anymore. Two mans move in front of the bed and the first one climb on bed. He turns her around and press her to bed. _

_**FLASH**_

_One of those men tie her legs and the other her arms to the bed. She can´t move even when she try with all her power. All tree men's leave. She can feel tears in eyes. She hears someone steps._

_**FLASH**_

_There´s a tall man next to her bed. She can say he is naked. He climbs on bed and sit next to her. He touches her breast and squeezes her nipples. She don´t make any sound. She just look at him. She is very scared. _

_**FLASH**_

_She feels him touch her all around her body. She closes her eyes tightly and wish that someone will help her. _

_**FLASH**_

_She bite that cloth in her mouth. She shakes her body to stop him but it doesn´t work. She feels his hand travel to her tights._

_**FLASH**_

_She stops breathing when she feels something between her legs. She whines when she feels pain from her lower region. _

_**FLASH**_

_Lifeless she keep lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. Tears streaming down her face. In the quite room could be hear only slamming sound, his loud groans and moans and her whimpering. _

* * *

Hinata pov

I´m so happy in this new school. I feel like I was here all my life. I can´t remember last time I was this happy. I even don´t mind my father's violent actions. He just can´t destroy this happiness.

Now I´m on my way to atelier. Kurenai-sensei said that someone new decided to take this class during his free time. Smart person.

I look inside and see only Sai-sempai. He has dark hair and eyes and very pale skin. He always wears black. He is very good person and a little anti-social. His works have always so deep meaning. I talked to him only few times. I bow to him and move to my place. I see new canvas on my right side. Looks like this new person will be sitting next to me.

I take my work from yesterday. I didn´t had time to finish it. I´m working on an alley of golden rain. Whole work is from 4 canvas that make together one big alley.

"I´m glad I got this place." I freeze. I recognize this voice. It´s Naruto-kun. Is he the new student? In the past few weeks I got very fond of him.

"Naruto-k-kun? What are you d-doing here?" Yep I don´t stutter around him or his friends that much anymore.

"I´m new classmate. I saw your class has free place during my free time and I remembered you have this class this time so I just decided to take it." He say but I don´t look at him. My cheeks are burning. He did it cuz he knew i´m here?

"W-welcome then. Hope you will l-like it here."

* * *

Naruto pov

"W-welcome then. Hope you will l-like it here." I hear her whisper. She didn´t look at me but it´s ok. Not so long ago she stopped wearing her hood without stopping. Just like right now she doesn´t have it on her head and I can see her face perfectly. I saw her blush and I love when she blush.

Yup guys. It´s true. Since the first time I saw her I was falling for her and right now I´m madly in love with her.

I don´t tell anything and start to draw person in meadow of irises. I don´t pay much attention to what I do I look at that beauty next to me. I can see she work very hard on her work. Maybe if she is so busy it will be simpler to get information about her.

"Hinata." I ask to know if she paya attention.

"hmm." Fine now if it will work.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." *cheers* now start with something easy.

"Teme said he knows you only thanks to Itachi. What did he mean with that?" will she answer.

"Since I was 5.." she pause and I see she take another color for her work ".. since 5 he was my babysitter. Our families work oft together so it was good for both." Oh I didn´t thought about something like this. Wow she must be really focused on her work. She didn´t stutter.

"Hmm.. Does that mean you know Sasuke-teme pretty well."

"Hai, you can say I know him since we both were in diapers even we didn´t use them that time anymore." He he.. I can get blackmail.

"I think he must have been horrible company. Always so cold."

"No that´s not true. He was always smiling a lot. I-I-I don´t know why he is so cold now" huh why did she hesitated? "But it started long time ago. Maybe something in family.." wow that ice cube was like normal children's. But I think she knows something about his change to this emo character.

"hmm.." what to ask now?

"We used to tease him with…" oh finish that.

"With?"

"Well.. Mikoto-san wanted a girl so she bought girls clothes only before he was born. But she got Sasuke. It´s not like she was not happy or anything. She does love Sasuke, it´s just that she used to make him wear dress sometimes." WHAT?! Hahahah.. that´s good.. I know Sasuke for some time now but he was always that teme.. wow.. I need to know more .." and so me and Itachi did made a nickname for him."

"Nickname?" oh this is good.

"Sasukina-chan (1)." HAHAHAHHAHAHA… mooo I must use this on him. Sasukina-chaaaan.. bwahahah-. I can´t wait to see his face.

Uhm.. what should I ask now.. uhm.. the class will soon end. I know she has another one here but I have after this chemistry. Uhm.. Ok something easy.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm."

"Why did you come to this school? I know you was before in that Institute for gifted children since you was a classmate with Gaara." I see her frown. Bad question?

"Well.. my father decided so."

"And why?" She doesn´t reply. It´s something wrong with her father? Did something happen? I don´t ask anymore.

"Well.. my father wanted have lawyer from me. Every Hyuuga is lawyer. But I didn´t want that. He was disappointed with me. He said he will not pay for that school since I have so bad results." Now I must frown. From what I know she is great student. So she will be not lawyer. It´s stupid make everyone a lawyer.

"Could you not just study something else there?" She shakes head.

"No. If I will go on school that is in my father's eyes the best one I must be a true Hyuuga."

"So you are not a true Hyuuga now for him?"

"No. I´m not. I was never a daughter to him." She only whispers the last part but I can hear it. What does that mean? He don´t see her as his daughter? I really don´t like that man and I didn´t even know him.

* * *

I´m still quite upset about what she said about her family. I feel sad. I hope I just didn´t hear her right. I can´t stand someone hurting her.

~ Get out your guns, battles begun; ~  
~ are you a saint, or a sinner? ~  
~ If loves a fight, than I shall die, ~  
~ with my heart on a trigger. ~

~ They say before you start a war, ~  
~ you better know what you're fighting for. ~  
~ Well baby, you are all that I adore, ~  
~ if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. ~

I look at my phone. Shikamaru?

* * *

Shikamaru pov

Hinata did ask me if our band could do a little concert in one restaurant. She was few time on our exercises. Naruto took her there. I´m not surprised he did that. He got it bad, very bad. Troublesome. I said him that he should tell her that, but he said that he don´t think she feel the same, and that they don´t know each other's that long. *sigh* And I thought that only woman's are troublesome.

/*FLASHBACK*/

„Hi guys. Sorry i´m late." That´s Naruto.. Too loud for me „I took Hinata with me. Hope it´s ok with you." I look at her. She still hide herself but I can say she loves him the way she looks at him. They are too troublesome.

"Hn." That was Sasuke.

Our band has few members. Main singer is Naruto. He. maybe don´t look at it. is really great singer. He can also play piano but that is more for classical music. When he was little his mom did teach him. He loves music that much he loves being doctor, art, ramen or Hinata. He is also the only one who writes lyrics for our songs.

Then there´s Sakura. She is sometimes the second voice. She plays on keys. Sasuke, since he don't talk much he can´t be, naturally, a singer. He plays on Electric Guitar. Then there´s Kiba he plays on bass. Last one is Neji. He plays on drums.

Then there´s me and Chouji. We are something like managers. It´s not like there are some world-known band but they like to sing for others. It´s their hobby. Lee is taking care of light and sound system. Only Shino is not in band. He is not on things like this. He is not cold like Sasuke or Neji and he likes quiet places. Ino is our last friend but she is not in the band too. She likes music too so sometimes she helps Sakura as second voice. She is more our dancer.

We make sure to record their songs. Maybe they don´t see it yet, or maybe they do just don´t want to talk about it, but they all know that in 2 years they will break apart. Moving to become the best in their professions, starting families, visit new countries and many more. Well, and those records will be their memories of their time together. We have probably enough songs for 2 CD now.

* * *

After few songs I could tell Hinata was amazed. Well for teens with different dreams and future they are really good.

/*FLASHBACK END*/

She said it could be in Izumo-Kotetsu coffee restaurant. I heard from Shino that once in month they have concerts there and have open whole night. It would be great thing. I said her that I will think about it and check that place.

* * *

It was nice and has podium big enough for us and a dancefloor. And now this Friday we are going to have concert there. I did sign anything needed now it´s time to say it to others. They don´t know anything yet. It did come on good time. They have no exams in schools now.

First will be Naruto. I take my phone.

"Moshi moshi." Uf, too loud.

"This Friday. Our band. Concert. At Izumo-Kotetsu."

3

2

1

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAT?"

"Which part did you not get?"

"Everything."

"Troublesome. This Friday will "Shinobis (2)" have concert at Izumo-Kotetsu coffee restaurant. From what I heard there will be a lot people."

"Couldn´t you tell me a little bit sooner?"

"I signed papers only few hours ago."

"Others know?"

"No i´m going to call them after you."

"Ok. Tell them that we will meet tomorrow after school to talk about what we will play and other things. You will also tell us more about that place."

"Troublesome. Bye."

"Bye." I thought he will be more loud.

Now I remember that Hinata sis want me to send her message if we will play there.

To: Hinata

From: Shikamaru

Izumo-Kotetsu this Friday. Start at 8pm.

**SEND**

Now only to call to others.

* * *

Hinata pov

~ Shawty´s like a melody in my head ~  
~ That I can´t keep out ~  
~ Got me singin´ like ~  
~ Na na na na everyday ~  
~ It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay ~

I check my phone.

From: Troublesome (3)

To: Cinnamon

Izumo-Kotetsu this Friday. Start at 8pm.

I´m happy. It did work out. I knew there will be soon one of those concerts at Izumo-Kotetsu and after I saw how amazing Shinobis are I could not help but ask Shikamaru to check this event. I also thought that if they will be there I can ask my friends to come there. I want them to meet each others. I´m sure they all will enjoy it.

I look at clock. 7pm. Yes, girls will be soon on chat.

When I was watching Shonobis play I was mesmerized. They were amazing. Shikamaru told me that it´s Naruto who writes the lyrics. I little bit I did want to tell them I write lyrics too. It´s my way how to show my feelings. Well I didn´t do it. I got a little bit scared. What if they would not like it?

**BEEP BEEP**

I see new notification in my profil. Looks like someone did like the new lyrics I did add.

**BEEP BEEP**

New notification. Oh a message. I check this one.

Request: Your Guardian Angel

Text: Hi, I usually write lyrics by myself, but I didn´t had any time. I found you and I think your work is amazing. I would love to use this song on our nearest concert of my band.

Sign: ramenlover (5)

I smile. No one never did write anything like this. Yes I saw some videos of amateurs singers and bands that used my lyrics but they never asked only added my name and my profil as autor of the lyrics. It was always enough for me. And if someone did add it there not I send him message to do it or remove it. Only once I had problem with it. That person said I did stole it from him but it didn´t work. Publish date on my page was long time before he published his words. Admins of the page did remove that song and flagged the user.

Re: Request: Your Guardian Angel

Text: I´m happy you like my work. I do accept your request. Could you send me later link to your song? I would love to hear it. This lyrics mean a lot to me. OH and please don´t forget to write my pseudonym cinnamon as autor of those lyrics.

Sign: cinnamon

I check chat and no one there yet. Hmm maybe they have some work.

**BEEP BEEP**

Re: Re: Request: Your Guardian Angel

Text: How about chat?

Sign: ramenlover

Should I? I will have no time to write with him when the girls come. But.. hmm.. I click on his name and click on chat.

*cinnamon did sign in conversation*

*ramenlover did sign in conversation*

ramenlover: Hi

cinnamon: Hi

ramenlover: really thanks for those lyrics

cinnamon: you are welcome. I look forward for that song

ramenlover: I thought about music to it already

cinnamon: where is that concert?

ramenlover: on friday in Izumo-Kotetsu. Come there. I would love to meet person that write so well. I write this stuff by myself too but usually don´t have time.

WHAT? I can´t believe. Who can be this? ramenlover? RAMEN? N-Naruto-kun? OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. WHAT TO DO?

cinnamon: Shinobis?

ramenlover: o.o You know us?

cinnamon: better than you think.. Naruto-kun

ramenlover: 0.0 Hinata?

cinnamon: ^/^ hai

ramenlover: wow.. I didn´t know you write texts

cinnamon: no one knows.. it´s my little secret

ramenlover: ok I will tell no one

cinnamon: thank you

ramenlover: sooo .. hmmm

cinnamon: yes?

ramenlover: will you go on that concert?

cinnamon: of course. If not why would I tell Shikamaru about it

ramenlover: it was your idea?

cinnamon: hai

ramenlover: ehm are you going there with someone?

cinnamon: yes with my friends. It is also reason why I did hope it will work. My friends like to go there on those concerts. And i´m sure they would love your music. I want to introduce you all to them

ramenlover: I look forward.. are you going there with a guy?

Why does he ask that? Well Kankuro and Gaara will go to

cinnamon: yes. I will that Gaara and Kankuro come too.. why you ask?

ramenlover: no I didn´t mean it like this. so only those two?

cinnamon: yes –frown- I don´t get you

ramenlover: well you know.. how about..

cinnamon: ?

ramenlover: you know.. you and me.. go there.. together.. uhm. a date? ^/^

Did he just? OH MY GOD.. I take my pillow and scream in it.. I´m so lucky .. my face must be red like tomato right now.

ramenlover: so what do you think?

cinnamon: ^/^ yea.. I would love to go with you

ramenlover: really? Then I will pick you at 5 ok?

cinnamon: isn´t that a bit early?

ramenlover: yes but don´t forget i´m the singer –giggle- I must be there a bit early

cinnamon: gomen.. you right.. so on 5 ^/^

**BEEEP BEEEP **

cinnamon: wait a min pls.

ramenlover: ok

*cinnamon leaved conversation*

I check notify:

fan-fan, panda-san, puppeteer, tanuki are online

*cinnamon did sign on conversation*

cinnamon: i´m back. Can I invite someone here?

ramenlover: hai..

*fan-fan did sign conversation*

*panda-san did sign conversation*

*puppeteer did sign conversation*

*tanuki did sign conversation*

cinnamon: Hi guys

ramenlover: Is that you Gaara?

tanuki: yep it´s me

cinnamon: ne guys do you have time on Friday?

fan-fan: well me and Tenten thought about going on that concert in Izumo-Kotetsu. Just one hour ago we got an message about it. You need something?

panda-san: like Ten said

cinnamon: really? That´s great. I just wanted to invite you on it

tanuki: Isn´t that Shinobi band yours band Naruto?

ramenlover: yep.

puppeteer: I hope you do good music

tanuki. Don´t worry Kankuro. You will be amazed

ramenlover: thnx Gaara

cinnamon: so everyone coming?

fan-fan: yes

panda-san: no way I will miss this

tanuki: yes

puppeteer: i´m in

cinnamon: guys you are amazing. I would like to introduce you to all members

fan-fan: how about we meet sooner to choose what to wear?

cinnamon: well

panda-san: Hinata?

ramenlover: can I ask around what time should that be fan-fan?

fan-fan: it starts on 8pm so around 6pm

ramenlover: oh I don´t think she can go..

panda-san: why?

cinnamona: well..

ramenlover: since i´m the singer I must go there much earlier and Hinata is my date so I will pick her at 5pm

fan-fan: WHAT?

panda-san: WHAT?

cinnamon: yea ^/^

fan-fan: after school. You both at my place..

panda-san: OK

cinnamon: O-ok

tanuki: congrats buddy you did choose well

puppeteer: I don´t know you but wow.. she never before accepted a date.. you must be really something

cinnamon: K-Kankuro-san, G-Gaara-kun

ramenlover: well I must go now.. Bye guys.. see on on Friday.. bye Hinata-chan. See ya tomorrow in school

*ramenlover leaved conversation*

fan-fan: Hinata.. wow.. a date?

panda-san: i´m happy for you.. I can´t wait for Friday to meet him ;)

cinnamon: I better go now too.. see ya soon

*cinnamon leaved conversation*

* * *

Note: 1. (1) Sasukina – gender bender name for Sasuke. I also use it in my KHR story

(2) Shinobis – name for the band, couldn´t think of anything else

(3) Troublesome – nick for Shikamaru

(4) ramenlover – nick for Naruto

2. yea yea i know.. horrible grammar but i try my best..

3. in this chapter were few things changes from the original..

4. maybe u think i added Hinatas skills of writing lyrics suddenly but it´s not true.. i mentioned it in former chapter already

5. I killed Kishimoto, took his ID, hid all evidence and learned his sign = I OWN NARUTO now..  
*giggle* just kidding...

uf still no real lemon.. T.T

~Gamakage, the ERO GAMA~


	6. Chapter 6

**A Simple Change**

chapter : Up and Down

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

Hinata pov

It´s already Friday, this week went too fast. Temari send me message to bring some clothes (the one she bought with them last time they went to mal. Jeans, stripped shirt, jacket and knitted beret). I have still few hours until Naruto-kun picks me. I told him to come here for me. It´s much easily when he knows where Gaara lives .

"So so are you looking forward for your date?" tease Tenten and I blush. Naruto did talk only a little with me this week. He had so many works to do but I don´t care. I was happy for every minute I spend with him. Yep. I´m tooootally in love with his boy.

"Hai. Very much."

"I´m soo happy for you. This is your first date right?"

"H-hai." I feel my cheeks are getting hot. Tenten sit on my right side and Temari on my left.

"Do you think.." whisper Tenten "he will kiss you?" continue Temari.

"I-I-I.. "

"Oh that´s true. It will be Hinata-chans first kiss."

"You-u meanies." I pout.

"That´s enough. We must make sure he will drool after seeing you." Temari winked. Uhm.. this will be horrible.

* * *

Soon is 5 and Naruto should be here anytime. I´m helping them to choose their clothes and their make-up. I´m getting nervous. I never go to public in clothes like this. It´s true they look great but what if he will not like it?

* * *

Naruto pov

I´m nervous. Damn nervous. I don´t think I was this nervous on our first little concert. My mom is making fun of me whole day. So what that I want to look good? Dad said he want to talk with me before I went out. I have bad feeling from it. I check myself last time in mirror. I have hour until I will go for Hinata. Hope it´s enough time for what my dad want to tell me. I put my earrings. I have two on my left ear and one on my right. I did take a shower so I´m clean. I did comb my hair too, and you know I never do that. They are always so messy. I put on me light blue shirt with black bars at the edges on it, some jeans and long green jacket. I put my silver bracelets on my right hand. As a last part on my image I wear black glasses as the cherry on the tart. I´m happy with myself and go to my dad working room.

* * *

I take place on chair against my dads table. I wait for him already 20 minutes when he decides to finally come. He say nothing just sit on his place. He looks serious. Uhm I think I will not like this. I hear him sigh and I release my breath that I did hold.

"So why did you want to see me?"

"Oh, can´t I see my son before he go for his date?"

"W-well you can. But I was waiting for you for 20 minutes then you come and say nothing." He sighs again.

"How much time do you have before you will go for her?" I look at clock.

"I have around 30 minutes since to go to Gaaras place take around 5-10 minutes."

"Fine that´s enough time for me. Now how to start?" the last part he said more for himself than for me.

"Just tell it."

"Ok. Well you know where a girl and a boy are fond of each other's-" WHAT? My face is red like tomato. Does he want to give me sex lesson now? He gave me this few years ago.

"Dad." I groan. "Do you really want to give me THE TALK again? I thought that one time was enough." He only chuckle. How dare he?

"That´s true Naruto but that time you didn´t had any girl."

"Well yea but that don´t change anything. I don´t think that THOSE things did change sine then." Please please I don´t want to have this talk before my date. After we had that talk I was not able to look at any woman for month and I screamed on my mom how she could let my dad do that to her.

"Don´t worry Naruto. I´m not going to repeat that talk again." Yay.. Now this made me happy. "I think it´s time for me for another part of it." I gulp. "As I said that you are young man and she is a young woman. And everyone have their needs." In moments like this I hate my dad is doctor. He can talk about this like it´s nothing. I cut him.

"So if it´s not about sex then about what are you talking?" He smiles at me. Oh I should not ask. He opens his drawer.

"Lets me finish it. Sex is a part of our lives but you both are young." He takes something from his drawer and put it on his table. "I think it´s time for us to talk about protection." He says emotionlessly and I want to hide somewhere. On his table in front of me is a pack of condoms. I don´t know what to say.

"I don´t tell you to have sex now with every woman if you will use protection. You should always think first and then act." He continues his talk and I think I will die from embarrassment. I keep looking at clock and wish it would move faster. I see my dad to take some DVD and he let it play on tv. I don´t believe my eyes. There´s a woman that is showing how to right open condoms and put them on cock. I take the remote and turn it off. I see my dad laughing on me. I´m angry but so embarrassed that I can tell anything.

"Ok Naruto. I think it was enough for you. You don´t need to watch it now but I will make you watch it sooner or later."

I open my mouth and then close it. I must look like a fish.

"I know you are responsible man but needs are needs."

"DAD!" I scream "I´m studying medicine. I know about this everything." That´s all I manage to say.

"I know I know. But I still want that you have them always with you. Or you want to be young daddy?" I know he tease me but - but why today? I keep looking at him. I walk to his table take the pack and leave with words "Are you happy now?" I take my bag and keys and leave. Before I close door I can hear laughing of my dad and mom. DEVILS.

* * *

I´m in front of Gaaras house and I still have some time left. I try to calm down. I look at the seat next to me and see my bag and that pack of condoms my dad give me. I blush again and hide that pack deep in my bag. I don´t know if this was more embarrassing or "THAT TALK". Since my dad is a doctor he added few more lections to it and even played me a video with THAT TALK for girls and some material he had about masturbation. He said something like "This is a part of man´s life. When we are in mood we must just release it. There no need to be ashamed." Yea, maybe for him but i´m his son. I don´t need that my parents know every time I jerk off. OK Naruto let´s forget it. There´s a beauty that is waiting for you. I nod and go there.

* * *

Gaara pov

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I go open, it must be Naruto. Kankuro is not home and the girls are up. They did a lot noise.

"Yo Gaara. It´s been some time. How´s your life?"

"Naruto. Yea it´s some time. Fine. Come in." I invite him and I see he took a lot time to look great.

"I will go tell them you are here."

"W-wait?" I look at him. "Do I look fine?" Did he just ask me if he looks fine? I don´t reply and went up.

I knock on Temari door. "Naruto is down." was all I said and went back. I heard they started to scream.

"We will be down in 5 mins." I heard Tenten. I go down and see Naruto in living room. Wow he is nervous.

"They will be here in 5 mins." He nods.

"First date right?" Nah I feel for teasing him.

"Y-yea. I hope it will went fine. You go to our concert too?"

"Hai. We all will be there." There´s a long silence but I cut it.

"You know Hinata. She don´t talk about it and I didn´t ask but I know she has quite hard life. Her father is bad to her and she makes distance towards man´s. Just don´t hurt her."

"Don´t worry Gaara." He says almost in whisper. It was so non-Naruto. "I realized this too and I will not hurt her. I really like her."

* * *

Tenten pov

"Time to go Hinata." I look at her. "Don´t worry you look fine. And you know I can´t wait to see that man of yours."

"H-he isn´t m-my man." I think she has that blush permanently on her face today.

"hai hai. Whatever you say." We tree go down. Me and Temari have only make-up on us and our school uniforms. We wanted make sure Hinata will be ready and didn´t had time for us yet. But it´s ok. We still have a lot time.

"Hi guys." I go down first and see him. Wow.. Hinata didn´t said he have body of a God. He looks damn handsome and in a way like innocent little child. I feel presence behind me and know it´s Temari. She stares at him too and I´m sure she thinks the same as me. HOTTIE and GREAT FUCKER.

"Gaara you will not introduce that friend of yours to us?"

"Temari, Tenten this is Naruto. Naruto my sister Temari and her friend Tenten."

"Nice to meet you girls." He smile and I feel my legs are now like jelly. I see what Hinata sees on him. He is not my type but still a hottie.

"I´m Temari." Looks like she was first one back in reality. "Nice to meet you too."

"And i´m Tenten. Nice to meet you. I look forward for your concert." I see him scratch his head. He is nervous.

"Yea I hope you will like it." He looks around. Must be searching for Hinata. Sweet.

"From what Hinata told us you guys are very good. What are you doing in that band?"

"I´m the main singer." Wow. I thought he will be guitarist or something like that. With muscles like that.

"Searching for Hinata?" That´s Temari.

"Yea. Is she ready?" aww he did blush and I want to hug him.

"Hai she is but a little nervous. You know her first date." I chuckle.

"A-ano .." Hinatas voice. I see her standing on stairs.

"C´mon Hinata. Your date is waiting for you."

"Uhm.. O-Ok." Heh she stutters. I thought she will do it. She slowly walks down and i´m very happy with the reaction Naruto made. He was amazed. Hinata had her new clothes that did hide a lot of her body but you still could see her nice big boobs and delicate curves.

"If you don´t close your mouth some fly will find a way there." I whisper to his ear and I see his face is getting red. I only shake my head.

"Are you ready my lady?" we offer her his arm. She takes it and nod.

He opens door to his car for her and think that he is a real gentleman. Hinata so lucky. Before they go we scream at them.

"BEHAVE!"

* * *

Hinata pov

This night is amazing. My friends from both schools are having great fun together. I can say that Tenten is checking out my cousin. I must ask her later about that. Even Shikamaru didn't pretend sleeping. Looks like Temaris intelligence caught him off guard. I never had so much fun. The song Naruto made with my text was beautiful. It´s almost midnight and Naruto said that the next song is for me. I had nice time with him here. I see him to wink at me, I look down and blush. Then he starts.

_You're insecure_  
_Don't know what for_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_  
_Don't need make up_  
_To cover up_  
_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_But that's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_  
_You got it wrong_  
_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy_  
_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_But that's what makes you beautiful_

I was staring at him. I thought my heart will jump from my chest. It was beautiful. I´m sitting on my place and don´t pay any attention. I still can hear him singing.

"Did you like it?" Eep. I turn to side and see Naruto next to me. I look down. I can´t look at him. I just can´t.

"H-Hai. It w-was beautiful. I d-didn´t h-hear this s-song b-before."

"You couldn´t. It´s new. I wrote it for you." I start to play with my fingers. He did it for me. "I´m glad you did like it." I can feel he is still looking at me.

"It w-was the m-most beautiful s-song I heard."

"You don´t know how happy am I to hear that. You know." I can feel his breath on my cheek." Don´t faint don´t faint. "You are beautiful."

"A-arigato. You l-look a-amazing today too."

"No." His scent is so strong. I want to smell it every day, every second, forever. "Your not beautiful only today. You are always beautiful." I move my head and see our faces are very-very close. His azure eyes are looking at me. His face is getting closer to me and I don´t know what to do. He is going to KISS ME. My first KISS.

"Naruto BAKA." We are disturbed with Sakura. "Time for another round." He looks again at me.

"Gomen. I must go now. Later we will finish our little talk ok?"

I see him going on stage again. My heart is beating so fast that it hurts.

"We saw that!" Someone scream behind me and I shift. It´s Temari, Tenten and Ino.

"IT"

"WAS"

"ALMOST"

"A"

"KISS"

They said in unison and sit next to me. I see their evil faces. Uf, this will be a long "interrogation".

* * *

Hiashi pov

I´m in my work and it´s late but that doesn´t matter. In next two day I have meeting about that process I´m working on. It´s a little complicated but nothing that I can´t do. I only need to get some information's from one man. Bad is that he doesn´t talk to us. I will meet him and try to convince him to work with us. I just need to find out his weak point. I ordered Danzo and Hanzo to find something and now I´m waiting for them now.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama." I look at door and see them both there. They are smiling. Looks like I will win again.

"Talk."

"We found out that he like woman's. Pretty young woman's." Said Hanzo. Hmm.. I think of it and come with one thing. I say my plan to them

* * *

Kiba pov

So many hot girls here. I´m so lucky. I got few numbers. Now only make sure they will never meet each others. I hear something and see someone phone ringing. I recognize it. It´s Hinatas. I try to find her but I don't see her. I just turn it off. I will tell her later.

* * *

Hinata pov

I go to restroom and see someone in shadow. I go look closer and see Sakura and Sasuke making out. I feel embarrassed and leave. I didn´t know they are couple. But it looks like they are.

"They should get a room don´t you think?" I look and see Ino next to me.

"H-hai."

* * *

I wash my hands and see Ino putting some more make-up on her.

"Ano Ino. I t-thought you l-like Sasuke-kun."

"Oh that? It was just a crush, but actually it was not true for around year now. I knew he liked Sakura. I´m going out with someone else now."

"Oh. Who is that?" I see her dreamy look.

"Sai-sempai." Sai? Wow..

"R-really? That´s g-great."

"Hai. He said I´m his muse and that my beauty did charmed him."

"I´m glad."

"But that´s not important now. Do you think Naruto will kiss you later? In the end he is the one who will take you home. Maybe a good bye kiss?" What? OH NO. That´s true. He was the one who took me here. I don´t have my car with me here. Will he kiss me? What will I do if he tries? My first kiss is something special for me. I can´t give it just like that. I notice Ino is not there anymore.

* * *

Naruto pov

I´m so tired. I´m taking Hinata home now. I had really great time with her. I´m still angry at Sakura. She destroyed that perfect moment. I almost kissed her. Sasuke did tease me coz of that but stopped when I called him Sasukina. Looks like this will work every time. I look at her. Should I try to kiss her again? Will it just happen so naturally like it almost happened before?

"We are here." I hear her and can say she is tired. I look at the house she points at. WOW.. that´s not a house but castle.

"You life here?" She nods. I help her out and go to front door with her.

"Did you had good time?" I ask. I don´t want today to end.

"Hai., It was amazing."

"How about a real date? Only you and me. No band or our friends?" I ask with hope.

"I would love to." –happy dance-

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She looks at me and I lean a little down.

"I don´t know."

"How about I will call you latter?" I really want to kiss her now. It´s like that time.

"O-Ok." I see her lean a bit closer. I take that like she want that too but before our lips touch she stop me. I feel her hands on my chest. She squeezes my shirt and looks down. I can see sadness in her eyes. I frown. Did I do something bad?

"Gomen. I can´t. You would regret it." It´s all she say before she disappear in the house. Why did she say that? I would never regret that. Why was she sad? Confused and sad I went home.

* * *

I woke up with a big smile. I know she turned me down but I will find out what happened. I look at ceiling. Mom went today to work very early and my dad is at work too. I´m home alone now. I close my eyes again and blush softly. After yesterday I did remember how Hinata looked and had some dreams.

How close she was to me. How beautiful she looked. Her curves, her voice and her smile. I slip my hand under my sheets to my pants and rub my manhood. I´m pretty hard after those dreams. I´m very glad no one at home now and that Kyuu isn´t today in my room.

I think of her body. How fragile she is. I think of her nice big boobs. I moan and remove my pants and stroke "little" Naruto. I can say he did enjoy those dream. Hinata was dancing there with me and her body was rubbing on mine. She did remove that jacket of hers and I could see her better.

In another she was only in underwear. I could see her long legs. She was giving me nice lap dance. I was touching her everywhere. It was so real. I did then remove her bra and touched her breasts. I did lick her nipples. I could hear her sweet moans and her calling my name.

I squeeze my cock at that memory and stroke him faster. I breathe harder and imagine Hinata touching my manhood now. I moan even more. I imagine how innocent she look and then I can´t hold it more and cum. I breathe hard. I can say I´m blushing very badly. I did just jerk off while thinking of Hinata. Blushing and ashamed of myself I can´t help but think of her again and feel getting hard. I think this will take some time. I will need looong cold shower.

* * *

Hinata pov

I woke up in a very happy mood. I don´t think I even felt this happy. Naruto tried to kiss me. It´s true I turned him down, I frown, it´s better this way. I´m just glad he likes me. I still feel tired. Last night was long. With happy smile I take shower. I covered my almost-invisible bruises and throw pack of my cream to trash. I must buy new today. I smile. I didn´t need it for so long that much as before. Suddenly I feel a stab. What was that? I put my palm on my heart. Is something going to happen?

* * *

I sit on my father's room. He did ask for my presence. Did I do something bad? I´m sure I didn´t miss any important event. Or he is going to tell me something else? I bite my lower lip and hear him enter the room. I bow to him but don't look at him. Then I feel him grip my hair and now I´m scared. He throws me on floor. I don´t say anything. He kicks me and I whine. He then went to his place and sit there. I know I must do the same. I slowly stand up. That kick did really hurt. I keep looking at floor.

"Last night we send you message to come home immediately." Message? I didn´t got anything. Well I didn´t check my phone whole night. "But it´s ok now." I look at him shocked. It´s ok? This is bad. That feeling before was for sure about this.

"Come in." he says calmly and 2 men´s enter the room. They both are very old. One of them has covered one eyes. They don´t look like nice people. "You will go with those two men´s. They will take you to place where you will live from now. And everything they will tell you, YOU will do."

"H-Hai Hiashi-sama."

"Very well. Tomorrow I have meeting and YOU will come with me." What? No no.. This can´t be happening. NO.. I DON´T WANT. My body starts to shake from fear. "Now go with them. Tomorrow they will give you clothes you will wear and take you to place of meeting. Don´t try anything." With that he leaves the room. I feel tears in my eyes. I don´t want this. I thought everything will be fine now. That I will not need to do this anymore.

* * *

I see my new home. It is in other side of town. I already see my car in parking place.

"W-what w-will be w-with my t-t-things?" I say softly. I feel for crying but I know it will never happen. This is just part of my life.

"We will get them later. Now go out." Said one of them I think it´s Hanzo. I do as he said. He took me in while Danzo went back for my things.

I enter my room. It´s almost the same size as my old one. There´s only bed, table and one chair and one little wardrobe.

**CLICK**

* * *

Normal pov

Man almost in his 40-ties move closer to blue haired girl. He can see the fear in her eyes. She try to go away from him but she can´t, the doors are locked.

"You know. He said to take care of you. But he didn´t said we can´t enjoy you too." He grabs her hands and press her to wall and his body to hers back.

"S-stop it please." she begs.

"No I will not. I will enjoy this." she screams when he rubs his hands on her tightly. He lick her ear and she tries to run but he is too strong for her. He takes some cloth and tie her hands together and one around her mouth. He don´t need that someone will her them. She did bite him but that did only turn him on. He like it rough and wanted hit her but he knows she must look perfect tomorrow.

"I will enjoy this, Hinata." He whispers to her ear and press her more to wall. Hinata can´t move. She feels how he remove her panties and she now hate herself for wearing a skirt today. He touches her pussy and rub her clit with his fingers. She screams more but no one can hear her and he doesn´t care. He let her go for a while and she run to other side of the bed. Hanzo don´t cares. He removes his clothes and she can see he is pretty aroused. He goes again for her but she run away every time he is close. With her tied hands she tries to open doors but can´t that´s when he catches her. Without hesitation he presses her back to wall and lift her on his hips. She can feel his hard member on her womanhood. He opens her blouse and takes her boobs from her bra. He sucks them and bite them, he enjoy it. He lifts her a little more and places his cock on her entrance. She is scared. She doesn´t want this but he wants.

She knows that there is nothing she can do. For a while Hinata wished Naruto will save her but then she thought that it will be better if he don´t see her like this. That he don´t need to know what her father forces her to do.

She closes her eyes and hopes he will do it already and then leave her. When she feels him start to move and slowly enter her, their hear the front door open and then close.

Cursing he take the head of his manhood from her and put his clothes back. Untying her he throws her to bed. "You will say nothing about this." he said and leaves the room.

Totally scarred and disgusted Hinata lie on bed, her body shaking.

* * *

Hinata pov

I look on ceiling in my room. I didn´t move yet. I´m lying here on my dirty bed and still can feel him on my skin. I feel his saliva on my breasts. I can´t believe it. Everything was so perfect and now.

I know that i´m dirty from inside to outside. This thing will never change. In the end you can´t just remove the past. But it did really hope things will be better now.

When I realized what´s going to happen I could help but think of Naruto. I know what he would be never my first. But when this monster did touch me I did wish that maybe one day Naruto could touch me like that. Well not like that but like a lover.

But no, that will never happen. I can´t let him find out the true about this. I can´t put this into danger. I can´t lose him.

Maybe it is only a bad dream. I will wake up and I will be in school. No it´s not a dream. It´s not the first time my father did "sold" me to someone for his own benefit. The real "work" will be tomorrow on meeting with his client.

I slowly walk to bathroom to clean myself.

* * *

Naruto pov

I try to call Hinata to ask her on another date. I must smile every time I think of her. I can´t help it. Maybe she didn´t kiss me but that doesn´t mean I don´t like her anymore. I frown. She doesn´t pick her phone. Maybe she does something. Probably something for school. I should check some books too.

* * *

Hinata pov

I´m sitting next to my father on his meeting. I´m wearing beautiful red kimono with flowers. I know that after he will be done with it, they will take me to a room with one big bed and one of his pedophiles friends will enjoy himself on me. It´s always like this. My body for information's.

* * *

Sitting on this amazing big bed and I know that he will come here soon. He will then have his way with me.

I feel my stomach turn upside-down. I don´t wan´t this. The only person I want to touch me is Naruto-kun.

And even if that would never happen then at least I don´t want any other man to have me.

* * *

Shocked i´m looking at the man lying next to me.

/* FLASHBACK STARTS*/

She hears open the door and look at the man standing there. He is maybe 40 or more. He looks like a total pervert. I sigh and close my eyes when he moves closer.

I wait. He will start to touch me very soon.

**CREAK**

Creaking sound make the bed when something fall on it. Opening my eyes I see the man lying there totally out. HUH?

**CHRRR CHRR**

He is snoring? OH my.. He did fall asleep. With a happy sigh she smiles. Really? She poked his cheeks and he starts to snore more.

OH MY GOD. But what to do? Should I leave? But I can´t tell anything to father or he will organize this again.

Bitting my lips I look at the man. If I leave this soon they will know something went wrong. When he will wake tomorrow he will know nothing did happen.

Uhm..

She moves to the man and turn him around so he is lying on his back now. Maybe if he will think that something did happen he will tell nothing to Hiashi.

Shaking I remove his clothes. Uhm… Looking at the naked man I sigh. I must to do this. Moving my hand to his manhood I take it and start to stroke him. He moans and shift a bit.

_Please don´t wake up. Please don´t wake up. Just cum so it will look like you did it. Please just don´t wake up_.

I repeat in my head while stroking his manhood and hoping it will not take too long till he will cum.

* * *

It didn't took long till the guy did cum. Thanks god. I didn´t want to touch him anymore. Well he did had a smile on his face after that. Let´s hope he will think he did it with me.

I look at myself and start to work on me. I must make sure I will look like a woman that was madly fucked. I messes my hair, ruin my make up with water and spray some water on me so it looks like sweat. I messes my clothes too and remove my panties and put them on floor and the same I do with my bra.

Never before I took my underwear with me. I did want to leave as fast as possible and always just put my clothes on. Those mans could keep them as memories.

I put a little of lipsticks on him and look at him and then at me. Perfect. Slowly a leave the room with a emotionless face.

* * *

Naruto pov

Whole day I was calling to her but she didn´t pick it. It made me sad but today I will see her. I wait for her on school parking. I can see her car. She always park next to me but now she did park on another side. Maybe she just didn´t see me here. I walk to her.

"Hi Hinata-chan." I added –chan cuz I think it suits her.

"Naruto." No kun? Did something happen? Why is she again hiding herself.

"I tried to call you yesterday."

"Gomen I lost my phone." Was her only reply and she did start to walk to school. Is she angry at me? Cuz I tried to kiss her?

"Wait." I stop her before she enters school. "Can we talk?" I see her nod. Ok. That´s a good sign. I hope. "Do you have time after school?"

"Gomen. I have some work." OH

"O-ok. And tomorrow?"

"No." I don´t like this. "Ok I will ask then now. Are you mad at me cuz I almost kissed u?"

"No." hmm this will be hard.

"Then how about we go somewhere-"I didn´t finish when she cut me.

"NO. I can´t. Never again." WHAT? That´s joke right?

"What do you-" she put finger on my lips.

"It´s better if we never again see each others." I look at her like she is alien. She can´t mean it. Before she enters school I hear "So at least one of us can be happy."

"You can´t do this." were his last words.

* * *

Hinata pov

First time after so many years I´m crying. I still hear that "You can´t do this". His voice sounded so broken. I feel worse than trash. It´s destroying others life's and being only a burden everything I can do? I want to go back to him. And hug him tightly and tell him it was just a joke. But I can´t he can´t find out about my past. I put fingers on my lips. I really love you Naruto-kun. Maybe I should let you kiss me that time. At least I would have something from you. But is better I didn´t let you. It would hurt more if I did. I wipe my tears. It´s time for class.

"Look who is here." I look and see Shion and Karin. Karin has some bruises and bandaged arm. Shion goes closer to me.

"I think I told you that Naruto-kun is mine." Oh no. "And don´t try to say it´s not like that. You can´t trick me. I was on his concert too. I saw everything." This is bad. I want to run but Karin catches me. "Now I will make sure you got the msg. Naruto-kun is mine."

I feel her take my hood down.

**PAT PAT**

I hear sounds of something falling on floor and look there. I see strands of my blue hair. No. She can´t. I don´t fight back. It doesn´t matter or does? It´s just hair. I whine and I feel how her scissor did cut skin on my cheek. I whine again when she cut me again.

* * *

I look into mirror and see my hair cut in weird style. On one side longer, on other shorter, between them messy and in different sizes. I only take plaster and treat my wounds on my face. I put my hood back and go to class.

* * *

I´m sitting on my place in atelier. Kurenai-sensei said we can draw whatever we want but we must give name to our work and write on a paper why did we draw that or story of it. I don´t feel like drawing anything. And if I will it will be something dark. I look from window. Today´s sky is beautiful. That blue reminds me on his eyes. Naruto-kun. I will never forget you. Like this it is better. I move my hands to my hair and realize they are no more long.

I look at the white canvas in front of me and take brush. The only perfect thing that happened in my life.

* * *

Kushina pov

I went to my old school. Looks like Tsunade is good director. But I think she should not drink that much. I´m going to inform Kurenai that they can finally prepare vernissage of her student´s work. Twice in year I let student´s of this school show they work in my gallery. Many of them have talents. Kurenai called me that she has a new student with really big talent. I want to see her work.

* * *

"She is really good." I look at her work. Everything she made looks like real. She really has talent. "Can I meet her?"

"She has one more class in atelier. She is still there, if not then she made pause for a while." was Kurenais response.

* * *

I see the student´s working on their paintings. One girl is drawing a dog in big garden next to old house. Someone else is drawing a room with many people. Kurenai said they could draw anything but needed to write about it. In cases like this every one usually draw place that reminds him of someone or a happy place.

"Looks like she isn´t her." I hear Kurenai "Does someone know where is Hinata?"

"She said she is taking a little break." Was someone's response. I go to the only place where no one is sitting now and what I see make me freeze on place.

There´s a painting of blue that reminds me of Minato´s eyes. Just like his when I first time saw him. I did fall in love with it. You can get lost in it. You can see every emotion in it. But that you can see the most is love. I never saw something so amazing.

"Amazing, right?" Kurenai´s voice turns me back to reality.

"Hai. I never saw something like this."

"Ah there is she." I look at doors and see a young girl come in. I can´t see her well she wear buggy clothes and hide her face behind hood. She walks to us.

"D-did s-something h-happen Kurenai-s-sensei?" she sound like she can break anytime.

"Don´t worry. I just show my friend some work of my student´s. She is the one who own that gallery where will be our vernissage."

"Will you take this work to my gallery?" I must ask. I want to look at it more.

"I d-don´t t-think so."

"What´s the name of it and description or story?" I need to know.

"T-the n-name i-is: Behind the blue. And I-it m-mean: T-there are m-many s-shadows of b-blue but the o-one of your e-eyes I l-love the m-most. (1)" So true. Nothing can match the color of Minatos eyes.

"If you don´t want it can I buy it from you?" She made this amazing work she will want to have it. I´m stupid ask this. She doesn´t reply but write something in kanji on paper. I read it is the same she just told me about it. When she is finished she give that paper to me.

"What?"

"Take it." I take that paper.

"A-after it will d-dry you can take it. I´m s-sure it w-will look g-good on p-place where e-everyone can see it. I d-don´t w-want it but p-please write cinnamon as n-name of the a-autor."

"How much do you want for it?"

"It´s f-free. I d-don´t have p-place f-for it. I-it would p-probably end in t-trash."

"No. I can´t take it just like that."

"B-but i-I don´t w-want it. It r-reminds me o-on s-someone t-too much. J-Just take it pls." She bow to us. "I w-will d-draw another o-one f-for vernissage."

"Ok I will take it then but I want you to come to see me in gallery one day, ok? I would love talk with you."

"O-Ok."

* * *

"Naru-chaaaan." I scream on my son. Aww I love to tease him.

"MOM! Don´t call me like that in school!"

"Aww are you embarrassed my little Kitsune?" I love to do this.

"What´s that?" he look at the painting I have with me.

"This? Is something I got from one student."

"Can I see it?"

"NOPE." I´m soo bad. After it was dry I just covered it in news paper. It is the best way how to protect it from destruction for now.

"BUUUUT~~" he will be always my little baby.

"At home but not now."

"OK"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

We heard scream and looked at each other´s. I saw Ino and Sakura that are Naruto´s friends standing between doors and looking disgusted and a little scared. We both did run there.

"What going on?" Naruto did ask first.

"L-look!" said both in unison. So we both looked in. It was girl's toilet but there was a lot hairs and some blood on the ground. What in the hell did happen here?

"Everyone go now back to class rooms!" They all did how I said.

"Naruto stay here and no one let in. We need to find out what did happen." I see him nod. "I will go for Tsunade."

"Ok."

* * *

Naruto pov

I was talking with mom when we hear some scream. It was Sakura and Ino. Immediately I went to see what´s going on and we found some blood and a lot hair.

Mom went for Baa-chan. When I look at that hair I know who is or better was their owner but I wish I´m mistaken. I didn´t saw her whole day since morning and it was not the nicest meeting. I hope she is ok.

I see my mom coming back with Baa-chan and some guy. I know he works here in school.

"I see. It´s good we have cameras on school halls. I said Jiraiya to go see them." Baa-chan said and told that guy to clean that mess. They went to see Ero-ji (2) and I wrnt to go with them.

"Where are you thinking you are going?"

"I want to know who did that too mom."

"Don´t you have class now?"

"NO." I said and smiled at her. Let me please. I hear her sigh and I know I won.

* * *

Ero-ji did show us the tape. It was time before Sakura and Ino went there, who did that was there before them.

There were 2 girls walking in. I did recognize then, Karin and Shion. I was such an idiot. How could I be so stupid. Karin was bandaged from her fight with Sakura. She did attack her coz of Sasuke. Why didn´t I thought of it. Shion was leader of my fan club. I saw her on concert. There´s no doubt she saw me and Hinata.

Only 2 minutes after that, they both are leaving and I see scissor in Shions hands and some hairs in her others.

"Do we know who are the girls? Is there who did they attack?" Baa-chans voice did turn me be back to reality.

"Nope we can´t see the victim. She was walking close to wall that´s why she isn´t on the tape."

"Do we know at least who are they?"

"They are Karin and Shion." All adults turn they heads towards me.

"Karin and Shion are leaders of my and Sasukes fan club. You see that Karin have some bandages?" They all nod. "Good. She did attack Sakura yesterday cuz she is now dating Sasuke. Karin wanted Sasuke for herself."

"Good. We will find them and they have a lot things to explain."

* * *

I said bye to mom and went back to school. I run to Hinatas class. We have art history now together. I must see if she is ok. I need to see her. I want to talk to her.

I look inside class and see she is not here. I´m a bit worried but then I see her. She sits next to me without any word. I´m glad she is ok. I keep looking at her and don´t listen to teacher. I don´t see her face but I can say that hair there was hers. She always wears it that way so you saw them and they did cover her face. Now there´s no hair. I bite my lips. It´s my fault. I lean to her and whisper.

"After class I want to talk with you and no it´s not an answer." I see her nod.

* * *

Everyone did leave class and we are the last one here. I keep looking at her, it´s almost like her first day. When it looks like she wants to leave I finally talk.

"I said I want talk with you."

"But you s-said nothing all the t-time so I just t-thought you did change you-ur mind." I´m glad she don´t stutter that much like the first day but still. It must mean something right?

"No I didn´t change my mind." I walk to her and put my hands on her hood. She stops me.

"Let me." She moves her hands away and I slip the hood from her head. I´m shocked. They did good work on her. I think they want make sure she will not look attractive anymore. I think she looks like child that just woke up and his hair is a mess. It looks cute on her.

"Gomen. They did to you this only coz of me."

"I-it was n-not your f-fault."

"No. It was my fault." I touch her cheek and move my fingers on plasters. The blood was probably from this.

"Shion was reason why you said those things to me in the morning? She will not hurt you anymore. I will make sure. I will always protect you." then without realizing I hug her. I felt her shift when I did that but I don´t care. I want to make sure she is safe.

* * *

Hinata pov

"Shion was reason why you said those things to me in the morning? She will not hurt you anymore. I will make sure. I will always protect you." he said to me and hugged me. I did shift on that sudden action. I think of his words. "I will always protect you." slowly I wrap my arms around him and return his hug. I nuzzle my nose to crock of his neck. I want to feel this safe and loved a little longer.

I can smell his scent. It´s like everything that happened this weekend was just a bad dream. Now it is only him and me. I want to be like this forever. I hug him a little tighter.

"It will be fine. No one will hurt you. I´m here always for you. I will protect you." he repeats for me. I wish those words were true. I wish I could tell him everything. But I know he would leave me in the moment I do that. Just a little longer I will enjoy this before I broke my heart and his too. I wish I don't need to do this.

"She was not the reason." I whispered and he shift. I must do this.

"Then why?" his voice is full of sadness. I bite my lips and feel tears in my eyes. No I will not cry.

"Because is true. We can´t be together." I push him away from me. I already miss his warm embrace.

"If it´s not coz of them then why? Did I do something bad? It´s coz of that almost kiss?" he is hurt. I feel it. But I can´t stop now.

"No. It´s not coz of that." I look at him and smile. I put my palm on his cheek. "We just can´t be together. Just forget me." I will never forget you. I want to leave when I hear.

"I can´t."

"But you must."

"I can´t forget the girl I love." My heart did miss a skip. Did he just said that? I look into his eyes and see he is not lying. No he can´t love me. He can´t love someone like me.

"If you love me then promise me something." I can do this.

"I-I.. I do love you. I will do everything you say."

"Promise?" I smile to myself.

"Promise." He said and I walk back to him.

"Then forget me. Forget you did meet me. Forget you knew me."

"I-I can´t do that."

"You must. You did promise." I see him open his mouth and close it. He looks like a fish.

"Before I go I must tell you something." I kiss his cheek and whisper. "I do love you too." With that I leave stunned Naruto and went to my new home.

* * *

Note: 1. (1) from a fanfiction Shades of **Blue** by Seductive Venus

(2) Ero-ji means perverted grandpa. It´s nickname for Jiraiya in this story

2. Do i need to mention it´s not beta-ed? I hope that not

3. Not this is more different from the original.. specially in those parts when he got almost raped by Hanzo and then the moment with the guy from the meeting

4. Review would make me happy ;)

5. I don´t own Naruto. If i did there would be no Sakura or Shion and few more characters

6. Manga chapter 615 - NARUHINA RULEZZ.. WE LOVE YOU KISHIMOTO

~Gamakage~


	7. Chapter 7

**A Simple Change**

chapter 7: Take the chance

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

Naruto pov

It has been more than month since Hinata told me to forget about her but I just can´t do it. When I see her in school I feel my heart beat faster and it hurts when she don´t look at me. It´s like someone is stabing me. Since that day I didn´t talk with my friends that much. We didn´t had any bands meeting or anything. I study almost all time but my notes are not better. You know.. On those classes I have with her I just look at her and don´t listen to anything. I know I´m making my parents worried. They said I lost that fire I had in my eyes.

I look at my table with my books on it and sigh. Another weekend that I spend learning.

* * *

Hinata pov

Month. That long. I start to forget the color of his eyes. His gently touch or that incredible smell. All this is fading from my memory.

I see how sad he is and I know it´s my fault that he is like this. I want to change it. I want him happy again. But I can´t. My secret did cost one life already and one happiness. I can´t destroy someone else.

How much did my life change in this month? Well I didn´t saw my family since that meeting month ago. Almost all time I only write lyrics and draw. I didn´t saw any of my friends and I know they are for sure worried too. I don´t have my laptop or my old phone so I can´t send them messages or talk to them. I wish I could, even for few minutes. All my time I spend in park near my new home. I can´t stand being there. This dark room make me reminds on everything. My "guardian" Hanzo still tries to find a way how to have his fun with me.

Do I want to be saved? Yes I want BUT..

But I don´t want that the one I love to know what life do I live. He would be disgusted I know it.

What will I do? What can I do? – I look on paper in front of me. This blank paper is like life. You are the one who will write on it, your own story. But my life was written by someone else. Do I have the power to change that one day?

**BARK BARK**

I look around and see some dogs around a tree not far from me. Looks like there´s something.

"Kitsune?" I mumble for myself when I see a little kitsune in front of that tree and dogs around it. It is bleeding. Looks like the dogs did attack it. Poor little thing. It have a collar. It must belong to someone.

**HUSH HUSH **

I throw my bottle with water near them and they run away.

"Don´t be scared little one." I say softly. "I will not hurt you." I move closer to it. When it sniff my hand I rubs his head softly. Looks like it is not scared of me.

"Kyuubi." I read the kitsunes name.

"Nice name little one but you are missing some tails to be Nine Tails." I took it on my hand and it licks my cheek softly.

"Don´t worry I will help you."

* * *

I stand in front of very beautiful house. I look at Kyuubi that I have in basket with some blankets. I took him to vet. He has bandaged paw but nothing serious. I check his collar again and check address that´s on the house. Yep, it´s the same. Looks like someone will be happy to get his Kyuubi back. I smile to myself.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

* * *

Kushina pov

I look at my son that is sitting on couch on one side and on the other side is my husband. They are watching some comedy but non of them is smiling of laughing. Tsunade and Jiraiya are sitting on some chairs. Jiraiya is writing something to his note book. Probably something for his new book.

/*FLASHBACK*/

"Kushina, Minato."I hear behind me. We stay in front our house, we just come from a work.

"Tsunade-san. Jiraiya-san" I reply together with my man.

"It´s been long time."

"Yea it´s been. Come in."

* * *

We are in living room and talking about random things while drinking tea and coffee.

"True to say. I didn´t come for a friendly talk." Suddenly said Tsunade. I see her serious face and that´s bad. She is never serious.

"Then can we know why did you come?" was Minatos reply.

"Naruto." Told Jiraiya and I look at Minato. I take his hand and we look at them.

"Did something happen?" we both ask.

"I don´t know but-" start Tsunade.

"-he don´t act like himself." Finish Jiraiya. I only sigh.

"Why do you think so?" I hear Minato. We both know that something is wrong with him. We tried to talk to him but he always say that he is himself and that he is ok. That we should not worry, which make us worry.

"First. He didn´t make any prank in a long time. Second. Teachers are saying that he is quiet during their classes. Third. His notes are better expect to biology and chemistry but with that he had always prob. Almost from all last tests he got 100%." I squeeze my husband hand. It´s not like I don´t want my baby to have good notes or so. It´s just his always happy mood was him. Now it is like someone else is living within him.

"Hmm.. I don´t know what to tell on that." Was my only reply.

"Do you know what´s going on? He even stopped call me Ero-sensei." Told Jiraiya in a worried tone.

I shake my head. "No we don´t know but-" I start

"- we see he changed. But he don´t want to say what happened." Minato continue. "We tried to talk with him but he always say he is ok. Even now. It´s weekend, time when he usually was with his friends, and he is in his room learning."

"So you don´t know anything. I thought that maybe you can tell us what´s wrong with our godson." frown Tsunade.

"I don´t know what did happened but it got worse when Kyuubi got lost." I know how much my son does love his pet.

"Kyuubi is lost?"

"Yes. I accidentally let open door and Kyuubi got out-"

"- but that´s normal. I mean he could go out everytime." Tsunade cut me.

"Hai but we have new neighbors and they have dog. When Kyuu did went out it started bark and Kyuu did run away. Naruto just locked himself in his room till next morning and after that he only said that he hope that Kyuubi is ok." I look at Minato with tears in my eyes.

"Honey I want my baby back." I hug my husband tightly.

/* FLASHBACK END*/

"Dinner will be in next 10 minutes." I told them and went to kitchen.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

* * *

Minato pov

It´s Sunday evening and I watch some comedy in tv. Well true to say I don´t watch it. I watch my son and try to find out why did he change so much. What did happened to my boy? The fire that was in his eyes is gone. I look around and see that Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-san are watching Naruto and not tv too.

Kushina wanted to send him to psychiatrist but I said no. True to say I think I know what it is.

/*FLASHBACK*/

Finally home. Uf i´m tired. I hate to have work at night in hospital but it´s not like I can change it. I go to my room so I can finally get some sleep.

"Why?" I hear from my sons room. I think he have a nightmare. As a kid he had them a lot. So I slowly open his door and I see him sit near window and looking out.

"Hinata-chan. Why did you said it when you wanted me to forget?" I see a tear on his cheek. I close his doors and lean against wall. I put hand on my heart. I´m shocked. No matter what did happened to him, if he did broke leg or hit his head or fall, he never did cry then why now? Hinata. It was that nice girl he was talking about once. That new student I met that once time.

/*FLASHBACK END*/

"What do you wish?" I hear my wife. I must be deep in thoughts when I didn´t hear knocking. "Don't I know you? I´m sure we did meet." Kushina said and this got my attention.

"W-well. Uhm.." my heart skip a beat. It´s her. I remember her voice. It was kind and sweet. I look at Naruto and see that he did recognize that voice too. I don´t know if this is bad or good. I walk to my wife to see what´s going on.

* * *

Normal pov

"H-hai. W-we di-did meet in s-school I give you-u that p-painting you l-liked that much." Stuttered out Hinata.

"Ah. Yes. I remember now. Come in. Come in." Invite her Kushina.

"What´s going on here?" both womans look at man in front of them.

"M-Minato-s-san." Bow Hinata.

"Hinata-chan. What are you doing here?" ask Minato.

"Oh. Do you want back that painting?" ask Kushina.

"N-No. N-Namikaze-san."

"Call me Kushina. And this is my husband Minato." Kushina turns to Minato. "How did you know her name? Do you two know each others?"

"We did meet once in school."

"Oh. Ok." They tree walk to living room.

"Tsunade look. This is the girl I was talking about. She made that amazing painting." Hinata blush on that praise. Everyone is looking at her expect one boy. True to say no one can see her well. She has her hood on her head.

"Really?" Tsunade walk to them. "Nice to meet you i´m Senju Tsunade. I didn´t know we have someone with so big talent in our school."

"N-nice to m-meet you too T-tsunade-sama."

"What a beauty did come here." Jiraiya suddenly stand next to Hinata and look at her with pervy smile. Hinata shiver under that smile and feel dirty. It´s like all those man´s.

"Stop it you pervert." Screams Tsunade and hit him on head and knock him out.

"Look Naruto, your classmate did come here. I didn´t know someone will come." Hinata looks at a boy sitting on couch. Her heart starts to beat faster. She was not this close to him more than month.

* * *

Naruto pov

It´s her. What is she doing here? I start to breathe faster. What should I do? How should I act? She did want me to forget her. Why did she come here then?

"Look Naruto, your classmate did come here. I didn´t know someone will come." I hear my mom. I take a deep breath and turn to them.

"Hinata." I said in emotionless voice. I didn´t even know I can talk like that. I see that it shocked them.

"Naruto." My heart did stop when I did hear that. Her voice is still the same sweet. Why is she doing this to me? I look at her but I can´t see her face. She is looking at floor. Why? I want to see her eyes again. I want to hug her and tell her that I can´t forget her. That I feel empty without her.

I hear my dad clean his throat to cut the silence. "Well. Can we know why did ou come here? Since it looks like Naruto didn´t expecting you."

"W-well." She starts and I feel my heart beat faster. "K-kitsune." Was all she said.

"He?" we all said in unison.

She show us basket she is holding. I didn´t realize she had one. "Kyuubi." She said next and I see a kitsune head to look from the basket.

**~ SILENCE ~**

**~ YIP ~**

I want to say something but nothing comes to my mind.

"KYUUBI." Suddenly I scream and run to her and take the basket. I look at him. I can´t believe. I kneel next to his basket.

"How?" it´s all I can say.

"Uhm.. I w-was in p-p-park next to m-my h-house and I s-saw d-dogs c-chasing s-something. I w-went to c-check it a-and s-s-saw h-him. I t-t-took him to v-vet. He h-had n-name and a-address on his c-collar." She said with a lot stuttering. I take Kyuu on my hands. He have bandage on his right front paw. I feel him snuggle to me. I´m so glad he is back. I thought I will never again see him. I look at Hinata. Since I´m lower than her now I can see her perfectly. I press Kyuu more to me while I keep looking at her. She isn´t looking at me directly. She watches Kyuubi. I can see kindness, happiness in her eyes. But also love. She is smiling and I can´t help to smile too. Now somehow I feel like myself. Like I´m again whole.

"Arigato Hinata-chan. You can´t imagine how happy we are he is back. It´s there something we can give you as reward?" said my dad and I don´t take my eyes from here. She kneels to me and scratch Kyuubis head. I must smile on this more.

"No. It´s ok. I´m happy he is back with his family." To my surprise she said it without stuttering.

"Then why don´t you stay for dinner?" suggests my mom and I hope she will say yes.

"N-no. A-arigato. I m-must go h-home now."

"Ok then. Well let´s go eat then." With that all adults leave.

We go silently to doors.

"Well. Thanks. It means a lot to me." It´s everything that come out from me. But I´m really-really happy Kyuu is back home.

"You a-are w-welcome."

"Why do you stutter again in front of me?" Suddenly I ask but she don´t reply. We are staying between doors. The wind from outside bring her scent to my nose. It´s cinnamon. It´s her.

"W-well.. I w-will be g-going."

"WAIT." Please don´t go.

"Y-yes?"

"Basket."

"Huh?"

"That basket. You forgot it in living room. I will get it."

"Don´t need. Looks like he liked it. It´s his now." She said gently and scratches Kyuu behind his ears. I hear his purrs.

"S-sayonara." Without realizing I take her hand and stop her from leaving. She looks at our hands.

"P-please. Let me." I let her hand and whisper. "I meant what I said that day." She stopped and I´m now looking at her back.

"It´s j-just c-crush. You w-will get o-over it." That did hurt.

"But you said the same. Was that just joke?" I see her shake head.

"Just forget." With that she runs away. I want to run after her but my legs don´t let me. I look at Kyuu in my arms and smile. I kiss his forehead. Maybe everything isn´t lost yet.

* * *

Minato pov

Everyone did leave home. We were shocked to see Naruto smiling during dinner. It was like the old Naruto was back. I was happy for him.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kushina said it was cuz Kyuu did come back. I did agree with them even when I know it was not only this.

"Hinata." I say to myself. What she did to my son? Did something happen that night? It all started the first Monday after that concert.

I knock on my sons door but when he don´t reply I open it. I see him lying on bed listening to music and Kyuu was in that basket she let for him next to his bed.

I´m happy to see him smile but I need to know what did happen.

"Naruto." I shake him. He looks at me and turns music off.

"Tou-chan. What are you doing here? Did something happen?" I feel warm in my chest. All the time he did call me just dad not tou-chan.

"We need talk." I say serious and sit on his bed.

"So?"

"Hinata." It´s all I say. I see him freeze and then I recognize a true smile on him.

"What´s with her?"

"I know it is because of her that you act like this." I hear him sigh.

"It´s not that easy." He burry his head in his pillow a little.

"Did something happen on that concert?" He looks at me and frown.

"What? Oh that concert? No nothing. It was perfect we had a lot fun." Now I frown. Then what?

"Naruto don´t tell you tried something on her."

"WHAT? NO NO. I DIN´T. I PROMISE." I see how his face turn red and I chuckle. At least something. Then what did happen?

"If not this then what?"

"Uhm.." he sigh "True to say. I don´t know." He?

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well. Everything was perfect that Friday but on Monday."

"What did happen?"

"She said something."

"Like what?"

"Like I should forget her." What? Why? "And I don´t know why. She just said that it will be better for me to forget her. Tou-chan?" his voice sound hurt and I look at him. "I think I love her even after she said it´s just crush."

"Hmmm." I smile at him. "What your heart tells you to do?" I place my hand on his heart.

"My heart?" he place his hand on mine and I nod. "It tells me to find true and protect her from everything that hurts her."

"Very well." I stand from him bed. "Then listen to it. You will never find peace if you will not find the true." I kiss his forehead. "Now go sleep."

"Arigato tou-chan."

* * *

Sasuke pov

sigh.

/*FLASHBACK*/

We are in cafeteria and we are waiting for Naruto. He is not the same as before. I think something did happen between him and Hinata since she doesn´t spend any time with us.

"Sleepover." I hear Ino.

"What?" this was Kiba.

"Sleepover. We should make one."

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL IDEA INO-SAN." Lee. Uhm.. I don´t know why do I hang with this group –sigh-

"Ino and Lee are right. I mean look. Something did happen. Hinata don´t talk to any of us and Naruto is like walking corpse. Something did happen. If we do this we can get some info and maybe do something about it." Uhm.. well.. Sakura is right. I really want to help him.

"My place this Friday night." I say emotionlessly. I may be concerned about my friend but I still have a imagine to keep.

"Really SASUKE-KUUUUUN?" I chuckle for myself. Damn I love her soo much.

"Hm. Since Thursday my parents will be away. So I and Itachi have whole house for us. I´m sure he will don´t mind." Uhm.. I never talk this much. Like Shikamaru say it´s troublesome.

"YEEEES." Shouts Sakura and Ino.

"So will you all come?" ask Sakura.

"I will." Everyone said in unison. I see Naruto getting to our table.

"Hi guys." Uhm.. it´s me or he is colder than me? I didn't know it is even possible.

"Hi."

"Naruto this Friday. Sasukes place. GOT IT." Hmm..

"Why Sakura? What is on Friday?"

"SLEEPOVER." Scream Ino and Sakura.

"I´m sure this is something you need to wake up your youthful flames Naruto-kun." Must he use that word youthful in every sentence?

"Uhm.. I don´t know guys. I don´t feel for it."

"No you are coming. No is not an answer."

"I will think of it." No he will not.

"You are coming." I said and I look directly at him.

"Fine." I´m good.. he he.

/*FLASHBACK*/

"Tonight we will have sleepover here." I tell my brother.

"I know. I remember Sasuke." I nod.

"They will come in another 5 hours."

"I will have a company too. We will be in my room. So do not disturb." Hmm.. Him a company? This never happened before.

"Fine. Do I know that person or are those guys from "Akatsuki"." Well Sakura and Ino will be here in hour to prepare everything.

"No. It´s Hina-chan." WHAT? That´s not good.

"What? Why?"

"Do you have a problem with it? If I remember you two were friends. I thought you two are still friends." Hard to say.

"Yes we are."

"Then I don´t see any problem."

"Hn."

* * *

"We have probably a problem." I said while girls are preparing living room for our sleepover. There is table with drinks then a lot pillows so everyone can get comfortable. Also blankets if it will get cold.

"What prob? You said it´s ok to have sleepover here." say Ino.

"Yes that´s ok but Itachi will have some company here too."

"Oh. Do they want to be here in this room?" said Sakura.

"No they will stay in his room."

"Then I don´t see prob." Frowns Ino. Uhm..

"Hinata is that company." I see them look at each others.

"WHAT?" uhm.. ok this was too loud.

"Hinata is Itachis company."

"How? Why?"

" I don´t know."

"This is really a prob."

"No it isn´t." I look at Sakura. It isn´t? "Well. I don´t think that Naruto will tell us anything. But maybe we can get them to talk to each others. Or from the way they will act towards each others we can get what did happen." Oh.. I didn´t thought of it like that.

"Fine."

* * *

Itachi pov

Sasuke and his friends did went for some more drinks and some food. Hinata should be here anytime now. I´m glad she said she will come. I tried to contact her. I did ask Temari for her number but nothing did work. I´m glad I did meet her that day.

/*FLASHBACK*/

I´m in my car on my way home from police station. I have there a part-time job until I finish Uni. Something says me to stop and I go to old playground. I always listen to my inner voice. It´s always right. I look around the playground. Kids don´t play there that much as before. Then I see someone sitting there. Purple. I will recognize this sweatshirt every time. She wears the same kind since she was kid.

"What are you doing here on this time?" It´s a bit late. Already past 10pm. She doesn´t answer so I sit next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispers and sniff. I can say she was crying.

"Something told me to come here. You didn´t answer my question."

"I don´t have answer. I´m just here."

"Come. I will take you home."

"I don´t live there anymore." What? What does she mean with that?

"Hiashi-sama did send me to live somewhere else." Please don´t tell me they still do that to her. I slowly put my hand on her shoulder. I feel her shift under my touch. Dammit.

"H-Hinata. Are they still-" I can´t finish that. I just can´t. In one move she turns herself to me and hug me tightly. No pls. No.. I thought they did stop. I did hope he did stop. She is his daughter. I wrap my arms around her.

"Shh. Shh." I try to calm her. I don´t know how long we were there like this.

"This Friday. Come to our house. My parents are not home and we can talk about this. I have feeling there is something you need to tell someone." I said after she stoped crying. I look at her. "What?" I take the hood down from her head. "What did happen Hinata? Your hair."

"On Friday." She murmurs and hugs me tightly. "I will come around 7pm." With that she walks away.

* * *

I hear knocking and went to open doors. There she is. Lost puppy.

"Come in. I´m happy you come. We will be in my room. Sasuke has some sleepover here." I smile at her. She knows I will not hurt her. I see her nod. I take her things she has with her. I take her to my room.

Since she was kid she did always sleep in my room or better on my bed with me. She said she like to have someone near her. I didn´t know what she meant with that that time. Later I realized her family is cold to her and they don´t love her. That she is alone. When she was 10 and they did that to her I made sure she can trust me.

* * *

Hinata lies on my bed and I sit on a chair.

"What did happen?" I ask. First she don´t tell me anything but then when I said it´s ok she tell me everything. How Hiashi did said she had bad notes and makes her go to Konoha High. Then how she was happy. That they didn´t make her do those things and she thought that now they will leave her. Then how everything went bad. That he made Danzo and Hanzo her "guardians" and that Hanzo is triyng get into her panties almost everyday and that she is scared that sooner or later he will get what he wants. That Hiashi works on a big case and she was already on 3 meetings and that thankfully one turned well and on the second the guy didn´t show up and on the third. Well that guy wasn´t much on sex more on other things.

"What things?" I ask. I even don´t know if I want to know. She stands from bed and remove her clothes. She is only in her underwear. Everyone would love to see an 17 year old teen almost naked. It would be for sure exciting. But that what I see is not exciting. They are bruises on bruises and many cuts. Her beautiful almost porcelain skin has now color of purple, red, blue and green. I feel like I want to vomit. She then puts her clothes back. I move to her and hug her tightly to me.

"It will be ok."

"no it will be not. You tried to help me once. And someone died." She starts to cry. "I can´t do that! LOOK HOW IT DID CHANGE SASUKE! HE WAS A NICE KID THAT LOVED TO SMILE AND NOW.. IT´S ALL MY FAULT! I DID THIS TO HIM. IF HE DIDN´T SAW THAT, HE WOULD NEVER-!" she scream and I hold her tighter.

"NO! This time it will be different. We will get evidence. No one will die. No one."

"They will not open the case if you will not get 100% evidence. My "family" did make sure no one will find nothing and you know that." I only sigh. She is right. We must get evidence.

"You know what?" I smile at her and wipe her tears. "Let´s for one night forget about all that. Let´s have some fun. Let´s go check on Sasuke and others. I´m quite hungry so we can make something to eat too." I kiss her forehead. I don´t get how someone can do something like this to her.

* * *

It´s 9pm and we go check on Sasuke. He said that there will be some girls. I don´t have problem with that until they behave. I go to living room and see how they try to pick a movie to watch. But what did caught my attention was Naruto. I know him since he is a good friend with Sasuke but we never did talk. He knows more only from Akatsuki. Naruto is sitting in front of couch and playing shogi with Shikamaru. Impossible. I would think he will be the first who will suggest a movie. And shogi? It´s not like he is not smart like many think it´s just he likes to be more spontaneous.

"How are you guys?" They all look at me a bit shocked. Oh well.. It´s true that on school I and my group are knows as bad guys. He he.

"You said you will be in your room." Ah Sasuke. So cold.

"We got hungry and I decided to check if you are behaving well." I see them turn red. Aww I love to tease them. "What are you going to watch?"

"Uhm.. don´t know but a horror." I think it´s Tenten. She is one of their new friends. I recognize also Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. They are from Konoha Institute. I know them from there thanks to Hinata.

"Can we join then? We still have few things we want to discuss but a movie would be nice now." I see them look at each others. Hmm.. Did I say something wrong?

"I´m ok with that." That was Naruto.

"Ok that one how about others?"

"Troublesome. I´m fine with it too." Shikamaru. Everything troublesome for him.

"Of course if ok. We need more youthful company to enjoy this night fully." He he..He is really weird.

"Fine."

"Ok."

"I´m for it."

"Hn."

"No prob."

"Very well.. Put some movie we will be here in 5 mins." With that I go to kitchen.

"Looks like they are going to watch some movie. They are ok with us to join them." I tell her while she makes some sandwiches. I went to make some popcorn. We take also some cups for us and went to them.

"Ok we are back. So guys this girl here you all know. In the end she was sitting with you on your table with you." They all turn to us. Probably to see about who I´m talking about. That reminds me. Why did they not call her too? Must ask her later.

"HINATA!" they all scream, well expect Sasuke, Ino and Sakura. He probably told them about her. Wow I didn´t thought this will happen.

"H-Hi guys." She still stutters in front of them? I take two big pillows and take them between couch and chair. Perfect places.

"Ok. Let´s watch that movie." Hinata sit next to me. We both start to eat sandwiches and to others we give popcorn.

I don´t watch the movie but them. They reaction to see Hinata was weird. I thought they are friends. I look at them and then I see Naruto. He is not watching the movie too. He is watching Hinata. I can tell she know that he is doing this Hmm. I wraps one arm around her and see him get angry. Oh. Bad reaction. He he.

* * *

Naruto pov

"Who in the hell did suggest this movie?" I hear scream Sakura. I look at them and can tell they are quite scared. Maybe I could watch it later at home. All time I was watching Hinata. What she has with Itachi? Why are they so close? Why she doesn´t let me be close to her? She did fall asleep on him.

"Almost midnight." I hear Itachi. "Well we are going to bed. How about you all?"

"Nah gonna play some more games." I don´t know who did said that. I don´t care I want answers.

"Where will be Hinata sleeping? You know, so we will not go in wrong room and don´t disturb." That was Sasuke. Yep. Good question.

"Oh that. She will stay with me in my room." What? How dare he? I will kill him if he will touches her. Damn. Now I will be not able to talk with her.

* * *

Hinata pov

Uhm.. Where am I? I look around. Itachis room?

"Looks like sleepy head decided to wake up?" I look at Itachi who is standing next doors.

"What did happen?"

"Oh you did fall sleep during the movie. It´s almost 1am. I want to talk with you about something." Uhm.. what? I thought I told him everything already.

"Oh. Ok. What do you want to know?"

"Naruto." Without realizing I smile. I did feel his gaze on me the whole time. "As I thought." I look at him again. "You like him." I only nod. "But something did happen right? You send him away." I sigh.

"True to say. I think I love him. I never felt something like this. And yea. I did send him away. I don´t want something happen to him."

"Tell me why do you think you loves him?"

"Uhm.. I don´t know. It´s just that warm feeling here." I put my hands on my chest. "And when I look into his eyes it´s like there´s only him and me. Like nothing else matters. When I smell his scent it´s like I´m in heaven. When he touches me it´s like everything from my past was just a bad dream. No matter what did happen when I think of him I can smile and i´m happy. I feel horrible when I see him sad. I know it´s me who make him sad. Everytime I wish he will come and save me but then I think that he will hate me if he finds out. That he will be disgusted." Oh. I put my hands on my cheeks. They are warm. I must be blushing.

"Hmm.. souka. Tell me. What do you love on him? The scent? Blue eyes?" huh?

"I don´t know. It´s not like I love something specific on him. Just him himself. His smile. His eyes. His voice. His warm touch. But also his character. A bit of prankster. But caring friend. Kind to others who treat him right. I love just him like he is."

"Tell me then. Why you are not with him if you feels like this."

"It´s that I don´t want something happen to him."

"And if something happen to me is that ok?" I bite my lips.

"No it isn´t. It´s just you are safe. You was there that time. You was on court. They know they can do nothing to you."

"Do you want to be with him?" I feel tears in my eyes. I only nod.

"Sometimes you must risk Hinata. You can be with him without risking his life or safety. Think about it. But don´t forget. That what you are doing now is not hurting only you but him too. And you said it. You don´t want to see him sad." He is right. But how can I do it? I hear open doors.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Go take shower and change to pajama. I will be back in another half hour." With that he leaves.

* * *

Naruto pov

I´m in garden. I like it here. It´s quiet and a good place for thinking. "What are you doing here?" I see Itachi coming my way.

"Nothing and you?"

"Nothing. Why are you not with others?"

"I needed to think."

"About Hinata?" How? "Shocked?" I nod. "With what you did during the movie it´s not hard to guess that you have feelings for her." Sigh. "Wanna talk?"

"No need."

"Wanna talk with her?"

"Yes." Yea. I want to talk to her. I want to hold her. Want to say her that everything will be ok. That I love her.

"Then go." I look at him. "I will be here. When you will finish just come for me." Can I do that? What if she really don´t love me? "Don´t worry. Just go. I´m sure you know which room is mine. She is taking shower so don´t enter if she will not answer on knocking. Just wait and knock later."

"Thanks a lot." Is my answer and I went to his room. I can do this. I can.

* * *

I´m standing in front of Itachis room. I feel my hands trembling. I´m a bit scared that she will send me away again and it will hurt but I want to talk with her. I need it.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in." I hear softly voice. My heart is beating faster and I open door and go in. I close after me and look inside room. She is standing in front of me but with her back to me. She doesn´t know it´s me.

"Did something happen? You are quiet." I take a deep breath and walk closer to her. She is so close to me now. Whole room smells like her. I see how short her hair is and I feel bad for it. I know it was my fault. She has pajama with many little kitsunes. It looks great on her even when it´s a bit childish. But i´m not the one who should say something. I wear right now gama boxers under my clothes.

I´m right behind her. She is preparing for bed. It´s only one here. Does she want to share it with Itachi? I frown on this. I take another deep breath and wrap my arms around her. I feel her shift under my touch. She is probably that much scared like me.

"Hinata-chan."I whisper to her ear. My Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-what?" I must smile on her stuttering. It´s so her.

"Hmm.." I close my eyes and hug her a little tighter. I don´t know how long we stayed there but I can feel her slowly melt under my touch.

"Hinata.." I say to get her attention. "We need to talk." I turn her around so I can see her face. Her eyes are sad but I see a smile playing on her lips.

"About what?" When I hear her broken voice I can´t resist and hug her again to me. I feel her squeeze my shirt on my chest with her hands. She nuzzle her face a bit to my shoulder. All this is like heaven to me.

"About us."

"I-I don´t.. what about us?" I feel so happy.. She didn´t said there is no us.

"Let me be with you. Let me protect you. I will do everything you want just don´t leave me like that again." It hurts. It hurts when I know you don´t want me near you. It hurts you want me to forget. It hurts you don´t believe in me.

"I can´t l-let you." I bite my lip. I feel tears in my eyes. "B-but-" I look at her and see some tears in her eyes too. "But I want.. I want to be with you too." With that she press her body more to mine and start to cry. Why? Why you can´t?

"Why?"

"because I don´t want to lose you." she say between sniffs. "I don´t want you to hate me." Hate her?

"I don´t hate you." I put my hands on her cheeks and make her look at me. "I don´t hate you." I repeat. "I love you." She moves her hand on my cheek and smile at me.

"I love you too." My heart did miss a beat. She loves me. She really does. Before I say something she continues. "I have many secrets. Bad secret. I´m scared.."

"Scared of what?" I enjoy the gently touch of her hand on my cheek.

"That if you find out.. You will be disgusted.. That you will leave me.." I kiss her hand.

"No matter what you hide I will always love you."

"You will not. Humans heart change fast. Tomorrow you can fall for someone else."

"But I will not. I will not."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz I never felt anything like this. You are my special girl." I see another smile on her face. The warmth of her body next to mine is so nice. I want to hold her forever.

"Even if it´s true. If they find out-" I see new tears in her eyes.

"Who? Find out what?"

"My family." Huh? "My family isn´t so nice and kind like everyone thinks. They do bad things. If they will think I told you something. Or if you find out. You and your family will be in danger. And I don´t want that." She hides her face in my chest and I wraps my arms around her one more time. "That´s why I told you to forget. I don´t want that. I don´t want to put you in danger."

"But I want to protect you." I will protect you even with my life.

"I know."

"Then what can we do?" please don´t send me away.

"I don´t know. But I want to be with you." I can´t help but feel happy.

"Then be with me. I will not ask anything. You don´t need to tell me about that secret of yours if u don´t want. I will wait as long as you need."

"Can you do that? Can you life with that I have a bad secret? Can you life with thoughts that someone is doing very bad things to me?" What? What things?

"Are those bad things reason why you are scared of people around you? Why you stutter?" Do I want answer? I feel tears on my cheeks. She says nothing but I feel her nod.

"I.. I don´t know but I want to protect you." without any warning she start to cry harder and we both slide on floor. I hug her more to me. What did they do to her?

"I…I…. I want you to save me." She wraps her arms around my neck and continue crying.

"Tell me what´s wrong? And I will do everything I can." I don´t know when I started to cry too.

"If I do I will lose you… So tell me.. Can you for now stay with me and don´t try to find out secret of my family?" can I? Can I do that? Can I be with her knowing someone is doing something to her? Is that really the only way?

"H-hai.. For now.. I.. I can do that.. As long you will be with me I will try to make you always happy. I will do everything for you."

"Arigato." I hear her whisper.

* * *

Itachi pov

I hope everything went good with them. I feel like they need each other. I know Hinata will never tell him truth. Not after that.

/*FLASHBACK*/

We are in my room. Hinata and Sasuke are playing some games and I´m watching them. Hinata is not so warm towards Sasuke like before. But I´m not surprised. Not after something like that. Her father was accused for child abuse and sexual abuse of her with different mans with his permission. Tomorrow should be trial and I´m a witness. We don´t have 100% evidence against him or his family or anything about those mans that did that to her. The only thing we know that Orochimaru has something to do with this. From Hinatas description Orichimaru was the first man that raped her when she was 10. I´m a witness cuz I was the first person she told anything about it and that I saw all her bruises and cuts that were even on her body.

Obito is my uncle that is working on this case. He said that Orochimaru is known as pedophile but no one ever got any evidence against him. When we checked old cases with him we saw that Hiashi Hyuuga was always his lawyer. I think that they work together. Hiashi get informations from Orochimaru and probably something else. Maybe money and Orochimaru always win every case. I don´t know how they do it but it´s like that. Looks like many witness in Orochimarus cases did suddenly die or disappear. I hope everything will be fine this time.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata. Come down. Dinner is ready." I hear my mom and I take them down. True to say Sasuke doesn´t know what´s going on with Hinata.

"Haaaaai."

* * *

My parents went out to meet with their old friends so we tree are alone at home. Mom said Obito will come to watch us. He wanted also talk with me before trial.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Must be Obito. I go open stay you two here." I tell them and went to open.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I´m coming. I´m coming."

**BANG BANG**

I stop and I hear a shot from behind our home. I run to back to Sasuke and Hinata. Back doors are closer to them.

I run to room there and see them both crying and Madara is there with them with a gun in his hands.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" I don´t look at him. I watch those two. Looks like they both are ok only very scared. I move closer to them.

"STAY THERE." He said and moves his gun towards Sasuke. I bite my lip.

"What do you want? Leave them!" I scream on him.

"I want you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Looks like someone doesn´t want you alive." Must be Hiashis or Orochimarus work. So it´s true. They always make sure they win.

"Fine. But leave them alone."

"Heee.. What a hero."

"M-Madara jii-san. Why?" I hear Sasuke. He is trembling. I´m not surprised. I´m damn scared too. Hinata is looking at him emotionlessly. She did already live a hell.

"No reason. Just someone will give me what I want if I will do this. Now Itachi." He moves his gun from Sasuke to me. What should I do? What can I do?

I see him moving towards me. I must take him from here. I don´t want Sasuke to see this.

"Let´s go somewhere else." I suggest. I really don´t want them to see this.

"NO. It´s late. I thought you will be alone at home. But they saw me. They can be witness now too. I will just kill them too and then just broke some things. It will look like robery." I gulp. No. He can´t. I hear stretch gun and I close eyes. Gomen you two. I don't know what to do.

**BANG**

I don´t feel pain.

**TUMP**

I open eyes and see Madara on floor with hole in his head. I look towards window and see Obito with his gun. Without thinking I run to Sasuke and Hinata and take them to another room.

* * *

After more than 2 hours Sasuke did finally fall asleep. He is scared. I´m not surprised. Madara was sometimes babysitting him when I could not. He was always telling us: "_He told me our family is everything and we must do everything for them. We are more than others. We are stronger than anything else. That every member of our family is everything for us._" And many other things. I hope Sasuke will be ok. I´m scared this will change him.

I went to see Obito.

"How did you know?" I ask. I´m still a bit scared too.

"I didn´t know. I was knocking on your doors when I heard shots." So it was really him.

"I´m glad you did come."

"I´m glad too. But are you ok?"

"Yea. Somehow." I look around see many police mans in our house. I only sigh.

"I called Mikoto and Fugaku. They will come as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

/*FLASHBACK END*/

After this Sasuke become colder. He doesn´t talk about it and he never did ask why. There was no evidence that Orochimaru or Hiashi did pay him to do it. They said that he always wanted Fugakus job and this was his revenge that he didn´t got it. My testimony was not enough and Hiashi did win. After this I did saw Hinata only few times but I didn´t talk to her anymore. It was like they didn´t want me to go near her.

My uncle Obito is still secretly working on Orochimarus cases with connection to Hiashi. There was 8 more trials with Orochimaru and he did always win with Hiashis help. I will tell him what Hinata told me and maybe it will help him and Hinata too.

"We are done." Voice got my attention and I look at Naruto. I see him smiling. It´s like he is again himself. That´s good. They will make each other happy. I start to walk away when I hear.

"Can I ask something?" hmm..

"Where are you gonna sleep?" He? I start to laugh. That´s really not question I thought he will ask.

"Why?" I get out between laughs.

"Uhm,.." his cheeks get red and I get it.

"Oh don´t worry. I will not sleep with her or anything. Since she was little she did sleep with me in my room on my bed. But she is much older now. I will sleep on floor on futon so don´t worry." I smile at his antics. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

When I get to room I see her sleeping peacefully on my bed. She looks so fragile right now. She is inside very strong to hide this all and not become insane. She wants to protect all around her even when she will get hurt.

"Hinata." I whisper. I don´t want to wake her. "This boy is really something. I don´t know how but I know he is your chance for better life."

* * *

Note:1. OH MY THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS.. AND UHM THIS FF IS RATED MA (18+)

2. Hope u did enjoy this chapter..BWAHHAHA things are going to be very very bad very very soon

3. AWW I LOVE KYUUBI.. oh my.. that kitsune is soo amazing.. wanna get one in real *daydream* or better two.. one will be Kyuubi and the second will be Kurama.. *drools*

4. not beta-ed or edited.. im sure u can see it.. *laugh*

5. If i did own Naruto i wouldn´t writing this ff but making actual manga ;)

awww i need same lemon..

~Gamakage~


	8. Chapter 8

**A Simple Change**

chapter 8: Find out

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

Hiashi pov

"Hiashi-sama." said someone. I look at him and recognize Danzo.

"Yes, Danzo."

"We got information that Hinata did meet Uchiha Itachi 2 weeks ago." I frown. This is not good. Itachi knows too much.

"Very well. I will visit her after work." If she dare to tell someone.

* * *

"YOU LITTLE SLUT. WHY DID YOU VISIT UCHIHAS?" I´m angry. She said me she was there whole night. She has no right to talk with them. I slap her hard and she fall on floor. "WHAT? DID YOU DECIDE TO TELL HIM EVERYTHING? I WILL KILL THEM ALL IF I NEED." I kick her. Orochimaru is going to visit soon I don´t need Uchihas after me now. I´m angry. "TALK! WHAT DID YOU SAID HIM?!"

"N-Nothing." She coughs and cry. She was always such a weakling.

"DON'T DARE TO CRY NOW! YOU ARE REALLY USELESS! ONLY THING YOU ARE GOOD FOR IS FOR MAN PLEASURE YOU WHORE!" I look at her. She is so pathetic. I kick her again and she hit wall. "I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU! ONE MORE TIME I WILL HEAR YOU WAS NEAR ITACHI THEN I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF AND EVERYONE YOU KNOW TOO!" with that I leave.

* * *

Hinata pov

Danzo and Hanzo did leave with Hiashi. I can´t stop crying. I stand slowly, my whole body ache. I want Naruto-kun. I didn´t told him anything. I can´t risk his life. Today I should help him with biology and chemistry. I walk slowly to my room.

/*FLASHBACK*/

We are in music room. No one is here now only me and him. We are having here lunch. I told him that it´s safer that no one know about us. He didn´t want it but after a while he did agree. Now I´m his girlfriend. I blush everything I think about it. I love him soo much.

"Naruto-kun say AAAA." He opens mouth and I feed him with a piece of sushi we bought for lunch today. Everytime he smile at me it feel sooo warm.

Today he is a bit gloomy. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" I snuggle closer.

"Uhm.. well.. we are going to have tests next week from biology and chemistry and I still can´t remember anything from it." I hear him sigh. Bio and chem? I smile. That's good.

"Oh do you need tutoring?"

"Yea. I need but don´t know who I should ask. No one has enough patience with me." That's great. This is chance to spend more time with him.

"How about me? I´m sure I can help you. I had both on my old school." He looks at me.

"Really? Will you do that?" He takes my hand and lookas at me with puppy eyes.

"Yup. I can and I promise you will get 100% from both tests." I say proudly.

"YATTA." He says and hug me tightly.

"So when and where?" I ask. I can´t wait to spend more time with him.

"This week at my house." He kisses my cheek and I blush. I still didn´t got used to it. I didn´t let him kiss my lips. I don´t know why I just can´t but he usually kiss my hand or my cheek or my forehead and I love it. I love to feel his touch.

"Ok." I smile at him and kiss his cheek too. "I love you."

"I love you too Hinata-chan."

/*FLASHBACK END*/

I change my clothes. It´s still more than hour until I should be there but he lives a bit far from me. I can´t go with my car. Better said I don´t have it anymore. They took it from me with my phone and laptop. So I must walk there. I must go really slowly my whole body hurts like hell.

It is two weeks since that talk at Uchihas. During that time only once I was again on a meeting. But this time it didn´t go that well for me. I did try to make that guy drunk but it didn´t work. He was a bit tipsy and when I was taken to that room. Uhm.. let´s just say i´m glad he was happy just to do me with his mouth. In a way i´m lucky I didn´t got raped again but still it´s disgusting. I fear that one of those days there will be someone that will have his way with me. What will I do afterwards? What will I do? What about Naruto? After his guy I didn´t let Naruto touch me for 2 whole days. I know I did hurt him but I just couldn´t. He was so worried about me.

Sighing I keep going to him place. If he sees me like this I´m sure he will suspect something. I hope he will understand.

* * *

Minato pov

I don´t know what did happen but my son is back. After that sleepover weeks ago he is again himself. Kushina is now very happy and so am I. When I did ask him what did happen he only said:"_ I did listen to you. Talked to Hinata and now is everything ok." _

Today she will come here. She is going to tutor Naruto. Looks like she is not only good in art but is good almost in everything.

* * *

Kushina pov

I´m happy. HAPPY. HAPPYY.. My baby is again himself. I did ask Minato is he know something but he said that it´s not our thing. *sulk* That´s mean he knows something and tell me nothing. Meanie.

Today will come that talented girl Hinata. She is going to tutor my little Kitsune. Looks like he looks forward for it. He did even clean his room. She must be special he never do that.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I WILL OPEN!"I hear my son scream and I must laugh on his antics. I walk to door and see her there.

"Konichiwa Kushina-san." She bows to me and smile a little.

"Konichiwa Hinata-chan. I´m happy that someone will tutor my baka."

"MOM!" he screams at me.

"Konichiwa Minato-san." She said before me.

"Konichiwa Hinata-chan. I´m happy to see you again." I hear my husband behind me.

"Well. Don´t stay her. You have my son for tutoring so better you start early. You will need a lot time to teach him anything." I hear my man chuckle.

"MOM! DAD! STOP IT!" He shows her where to go and we watch them go. Something did caught my eyes. The way she moves. Like she is in pain. I turn to Minato and see him frown. He did saw the same thing?

"I will bring you some snack and something to drink!" I scream at them.

"ARIGATOOOO."

"Arigato Kushina-san."

"AND BEHAVE!" suddenly screams Minato.

"DAD!" was Narutos only reply before he slaped his door.

* * *

Naruto pov

Wow. It´s been only hour and half and I learned so many things already. Amazing. She is really good. And she tells it in comprehensible way.

But something isn't right. The way she moves like something hurt her or she try to hide something. I don´t like it. I want to ask her but I have the same feeling like that one time. It´s about that secret.

"Let´s take a break Hinata-chan." Yup I call her like that now.

"Ok Naruto-kun." She takes some snack and eat it. I take a deep breath.

"What did happen?" I ask. All time I look at her. She stopped eat and now she frown. Tell me Hinata-chan.

She didn´t say anything she just move to me and hug me. It´s not tightly like usually. I kiss her forehead and see her smile and blush a little. "You know you can tell me."

"I know but it´s better you don´t know it. Just forget it." I sigh. How can I gain her trust. I want to know.

"Ok. As you wish."

* * *

Minato pov

Hinata did stay for dinner. Looks like both had a good time. Kushina is in good mood too but I´m a bit worried. Kushina did ask me if I didn´t saw something different, weird on her. I said no but that´s not true. I didn´t want to lie.

I was looking at her all dinner. The way she walks and moves. It´s like she is a big pain. I don´t like it. I´m a doctor.

* * *

"Arigato Kushina-san for the dinner. It was really good." She praise my wifes coocking. True to say she isn´t that good in kitchen and sometimes are those things not edible.

"aww.. you are so sweet. I´m the one to thank you for tutoring my boy and a big patience with him." I nod. Tutoring him needs a lot patience. All that stuff I could teach him too but even I have a lot patience it is not that much. I stopped trying long time ago.

"Well I will be going then." We all move to doors when suddenly come Kyuubi and jump on her. I want to warn her but it´s too late she jump backwards and hit wall behind her. We all rush to her when few items from shelf fall down and hit her head. All it happen in few second and she is lying on floor unconscious.

"Hinata." We all scream in unison and move to her.

"Hinata-chan" I hear my son. Since when is she –chan? Looks like my boy has secret. I kneel to her and take her on my hands. I hear her hiss when I move her. I walk with her to living room. I can see that both my son and my wife are worried.

I put her on couch and hear her hiss from pain again. I frown.

"Is she ok dad?" I hear Naruto. He is really worried.

"Bring me some plaster. Looks like her skin on head got a little cut and it´s bleeding." Kushina did how I said and Naruto sit on floor next to couch.

When Kushina come I check Hinatas head and treat that cut on her head. I´m worried too. That little hit should not make her unconscious and if yes then she should already wake up. It was really little hit.

"Is she ok Minato?"

"Well. Her head is ok.. It´s just." I look at my son and see him hold her hand. The way how he looks at her. Does he know something?

"Just what?" I look back at Kushina.

"Well I have some bad feeling. I need to check her up whole."

"Why? She did hit only her head or?"

"Yea. But it´s that weird feeling. Naruto help me." He nod and help me to move her on her back. When we do that she again hiss from pain but more loudly. We all did shift under that sound.

"Ok. Let´s see." I unzip her sweatshirt. I chuckle a little on Narutos red face. Looks like he didn´t know how well developed she is. I move my hands to edge of her shirt and slowly move him up.

"What the-" I don´t finish that. Her skin under that shirt had many colors. And there are some cuts and bruises. What´s going on? I lift that shirt a little more and see that she has that everywhere. I look at my wife. She is terrified and has a hand on her mouth. Then I look at my son and see tears in his eyes.

I gulp and press my fingers to her skin on her belly. She then groan from pain very loudly. It could be 5 minutes maybe longer that we are there just like that. No one said anything.

"Minato. What-" Kushina broke the awkward silence.

"Child abuse." Was my only answer. I saw this many times. Little kids that were hit everyday. That parent´s did kick, slap, throw on something. They skin did look like this.

Without any word Naruto stand up and went away. I cover Hinata again and tell Kushina to cover her with blanket. I say her to stay with her and I go to see Naruto.

I didn´t knock I just went to his room. I see him on his bed lying with his head in pillow. I hear sobs. I sit on his bed and rubs his back softly with my hand.

"Naru. Are you ok?" I see him shake head in no.

"Did you know?"

"Yes and no." I hear him say.

"What do you-" I don´t finish when I see him to sit next to me. He is still crying.

"She told me that someone do something bad to her." He says between sobs. "She said that it´s better if I don´t know." I frown. Why? We could help her then.

"Do you know why?" I continue rubbing his back softly.

"No. But she said I would be disgusted with her. And that we will be in danger." Now I don´t get this. In danger? Why? Disgusted? It´s there more than what we saw?

"Naru." I say gently. It´s hard to see him cry. "Let´s go down. I´m a doc and if it´s child abuse I must do something with it. Maybe we can help her." I hope so.

* * *

Hinata pov

What? I slowly open my eyes. What did happen? I try to move but my body hurts.

"Welcome back." I hear someone.

"W-where am i?" I open my eyes fully and see Kushina-san, Minato-san and Naruto-kun looking at me.

"You are at our house. Do you remember what did happen?" I try to sit but Minato-san press me down.

"Uhm.. yea I think something did hit my head. How long was I out?" when I did hit my back on wall a shock of pain went thought my body. Looks like it was too much and I lost consciousness.

"Almost hour." What that long?

"Oh. I´m sorry. I didn´t want to make you worry." I sit and try to stand when I start to cough. I feel all they arms around me.

"Are you ok?"

"What´s wrong?"

I hear them ask but I can´t stop coughing.

"Blood." I hear Naruto. Blood? What blood? I look at him. He is terrified. Then I look at Minato and Kushina and I see the same look on them. Finally I stop coughing and I feel something wet in my hand. I look there and see blood. A lot blood. No no.. this isn´t good.

"I´m fine." I say to them. But they are still looking at me the same way.

"I´m f-fine." I repeat and start to sob.

"You need to go to hospital." Said Minato. Hospital? No. I can´t . Then they will find out.

"No. It´s ok." I smile at him. "I´m fine."

Then something I didn´t expect did happen. All three of them did hug me and I started to cry more.

* * *

I don´t know how long I was there crying. They were there with me, holding me tightly until I stopped. It was really nice. I felt so loved.

"You must go to hospital." Said first Minato. I only shake my head in NO.

"I can´t." i whisper. "If they find out-" I bite my lower lip.

"Who?" I hear Kushina. I don´t answer and feel new tears in my eyes.

"Are you sure you don´t want?" I look at Minato and nod. "Well. I would be more happy if you will go there but I can´t force you."

"Minato! How can you? We can´t just let her go just like that."

"We will not." I keep looking at them when I feel a light squeeze on my hand. I didn´t even notice it till now but Naruto-kun was here all the time and holding my hand.

"C´mon Kuchina. I´m a doctor. If she doesn´t feel for hospital I can do check up here and then we will decide what to do." This got my attention. Can I let him do check up on me? Maybe I should just go home and tell them to forget all this.

"Don´t worry. Nothing will happen to you. I will protect you." I hear whisper and look at into Naruto-kuns eyes. I see that he is meaning what he says. But I also see anger in his eyes and sadness. But there is also something else. It makes me feel warm. I smile at him. I can do this. For him.

"So Hinata-chan it´s ok if I will give you check up? Don´t worry I will not hurt you."

"O-ok."

"Very well. Come with me and don´t worry ok?" I take his hand.

* * *

Kushina pov

I watch how they both go to Minatos workroom. I don´t know what to think or feel. When we saw that little skin of her it was horrible. How can someone do that. But what else is she hiding under those clothes.

I look at my son sitting on couch. He is still looking at stairs where Hinata disappeared few second ago. I sit next to him and put my hand on his back.

I felt his shift under my touch. Probably didn´t expect something like that.

"It will be ok." I tell him. Slowly he turn to me and what I see shock me. The sadness in his eyes and tears. Tears that I didn´t saw in his eyes since he was 5. I feel like my heart did just broke.

"Kaa-chan." I hear a whisper from Naruto before he hugs me tightly.

"Shh Shh my Naru." Without realizing I start to cry too. "Tou-chan will make sure she is ok." I kiss his forehead. It sweet when my son sometimes act like a little baby again. But right now it hurts to see him like this.

"You likes her right?" The way he was looking at her during his tutoring. The way he was looking at her during dinner. The way he was looking at her when she was crying.

"No." he shake his head. Now i´m a bit confused. "I don´t like her. I love her."

* * *

Minato pov

My workroom looks like one in hospital but a little more pleasant for eyes. Not so sterile like there but a place where patient feels comfortable. I did make it this way cuz Naruto oft hurt himself while playing. He didn´t like to go to hospital so I made my room like this for him. I feel also more comfortable working on place like this.

"Sit here." I tell her gently. I don´t want to scare her or make her uncomfortable.

I take my white coat and stethoscope. This will be hard. It is always hard with children that alive things like this. They are so scared from everything and foreign touch usually reminds them on bad memories.

I sit next to her on bed and take a deep breath. Better start with something simple.

"How are you feeling?" I see that question make her shocked.

"I´m f-fine."

"Ok. Before we start do you want someone here? Probably Kushina. You know yiu will be not here only with me. I´m sure a woman company will be nice for you." I see her bite her lips.

"I d-don´t know. I d-don´t want them to see it. I don´t want you to see it." I feel like my heart just stopped. How bad it is when she says things like this.

"So you don´t want?"

"N-no." She is not sure.

"This is nice room right?" I try to make her focus on something else.

"Y-yea. Different t-than in h-hospital."

"Were you oft in hospital."

"When I w-was little yes b-but later I j-just s-stopped."

"Why?"

"I d-didn´t like the w-way they were l-looking at me. I felt so d-dirty." Dirty? Why? This is child abuse why to feel dirty? If she said scared then I understand but dirty?

"Tell me Hinata do you have siblings?" I will try to know her a little. Maybe then she will trust me more.

When I see her reaction it confuses me more. Her eyes did change from scared and sad to emotionless?

"Yes."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger."

"What her name?"

"Hanabi." Fine she answers that´s good.

"Do you have pet?"

"No. But I a-always wanted one."

"Why don´t you have one then?"

"Hias- I mean Otou-sam- san don´t like pets." What was that? Otou-sama? It is her father who do this to her?

"What is your favorite color?"

"Purple and-" i see her cheeks get red. Huh? "B-blue." Oh.. Narutos eyes. She is like Kushina.

"And your favorite food?"

"Cinnamon rolls." I smile at this.

We continue talking like this for next 15 minutes. She does look now directly in my eyes. That´s good. She must trust me a little more now.

"Ok Hinata. I know this is a bit uncomfortable for you but ypu must trust me, ok?"

"Ok." In those few minutes she stopped to stutter. I´m glad.

"I need you to take down your clothes and stay in your underwear. Can you do that?"

"I can do that." She says after a while.

"But before you do that. I ask you again. Are you sure you don´t want Kushina to be here with you?"

"No it´s ok. I trust you." she smiles at me and I smile at her back. She can´t imagine how happy i´m to hear that.

"Ok. I will go out and tell me when you will be ready ok?"

"Hai."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

I sigh. "She is taking off her clothes and I wanted give her some time to get used. How is Naruto?"

"Well." I move towards my wife and kiss her.

"What did happen?"

"After so many years I did saw him cry. It was .. strange."

"Where is he now?"

"In living room. I did make him watch tv for now. Kyuubi is making him company. I come to see if you need help."

"It´s ok. I did ask her if she want you to be there but she said it´s ok that she trust me." Before she say something more I hear "_I´m done you can come now_" from inside my room. I kiss my wife one more time and went to room.

First I keep looking at floor. I don´t want her make uncomfortable staring at her or anything. But when I look at her finally I see her covering with blanket and I chuckle.

"Didn´t feel for it?"

"No. Gomenasai."

"Don´t apologize. Can we start?" I see her nod and move closer to her.

"Please lie here."

She does as I said. I´m looking into her eyes to make her feel safer. When I feel she is ok with it I ask her to remove her blanket. First she don´t want but after a while she remove it.

But that what I did saw I didn´t expect. I even don´t know how to describe it. I don´t think there was a part of her body expect her hands and legs that had her skin color. I did smile at her to show her that everything is fine.

I did touch her belly and she did hiss. Then I did check her ribs if she doesn't have anything broken but thanks god it was fine. After that I did make a good look on every part of her body. When did saw that she have nothing broken I felt happy inside. But what was that blood before? Internal bleeding? It does not look like that too. Her skin is sensitive but nothing that said "hey I´m bleeding her".

"You are lucky girl in at least one way. You have nothing broken and it looks like you are not bleeding inside." But still. There so many things she said that don´t want to leave my mind. "You can now put your clothes back but if you want you can go take shower and take some clothes from my wife." Not sure it will be good to her. I can see very well that even my wife isn´t that good developed. When I move toward window to let her privacy I ask. "You can stay here at night if you want." I would feel better if she will. Kushina will not mind and Naruto would be happy too.

"I would love to." I turn to her. This wasn´t what I did expect. I see her move toward me with blanket again around her. When she is only few cm from me she spoke.

"I would love to stay here. Even it will be only for one night to be away from that place." She bow deeply in front of me. "Can I stay please here this one night Minato-san?" I´m a bit shocked to see it.

"Very well. Please Hinata-chan. You don´t need to bow and it´s Minato not Minato-san."

* * *

It´s 10pm when I went down to see my family. My wife is asleep on chair and Naruto is petting Kyuubi who is sleeping on his legs.

"Is.. Is she ok?" Naruto said without taking his gaze from tv.

"Hai she is ok. She has a lot bruises but nothing dangerous." I see him sigh in relief.

"That´s good to hear."

"Yea it is." I went to wake Kushina. "Kushina-koi." I whisper. "I need a little help from you."

"Uhm.. Minato." She yawns. "Did something happen? Is she ok? What do you need?"

"Nothing did happen. Yes she is ok and she is going to stay here with us tonight since it´s late. And I need you to find some clothes for her to wear."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Where is she now?"

"I told her to take shower and that you will give her some clothes."

"Ok I will go find something in my wardrobe she can wear." I laugh a little and see them both look at me.

"Well.. Just take some pants from you."

"How about shirt?"

"Well." I chuckle and look at Naruto who is looking at me confused.

"You know our little boy did find out quite well developed girl and i´m sure you don´t have any shirt that will be good to her."

"huh?" both say in unison.

"Let´s just say that your shirt will not be good to her on some parts." After this I see Narutos cheeks turn a bit red. "Naruto find please the biggest shirt you have and pray it will be good to her." After that I start laugh.

* * *

Naruto pov

I felt like stone did fall from my heart when dad said she is ok. Now is she staying in our quest room. It´s only one room from mine. I feel like I need to go there and hold her tightly.

The imagine from her skin with so many colors is still hunting me. Why didn´t she tell me anything? I can help her. I will do everything for her.

Sigh. I didn´t talk to her since that time in living room. Mom and Dad did send me sleep before she finished shower.

I close my eyes and try to sleep when I hear a softly knock. On that I open my eyes again and look at doors. Looks like Kyuubi wanna sleep with me tonight again. I went to door to let him go in.

But when I open it I meet with two beautiful light purple eyes. I feel like that day when I saw her first time. I´m caught in her eyes.

"Uhm. Ano.. Can we talk?" that take me out from my dreaming.

"Yea. Come in. Gomen I didn´t expect you. I thought it´s Kyuubi." I chuckle.

"Uhm.." she sat on chair and I on my bed.

"What did you want talk about?"

"Well.. I want say thank you." Huh? "And that you are lucky."

"Why?"

"Your family. Your parents are so nice. I really like them." I smile at her.

"That´s good cuz I know they like you too."

"Really?" I nod.

"Come here." I show a place next to me on my bed. She first hesitates but then she sits next to me. "Can I ask something?"

"Hai." I take her hands to mine and lean closer to her. Our faces are only few cm from each others. I feel my cheeks get warmer.

"Tell me. Why didn´t you said anything." When I see her get sad I curse myself.

"I wanted but i´m scared. I should not be here right now but I just wanted one day away from that place. Tomorrow when I will go there everything will be like before. But today and days that I was with you…. Those moments were like heaven. I just didn´t want to destroy it. If I told you, you would be trying to do something and we will not enjoy our company that much like we did. I know that it sounds stupid but the time with you meant a lot for me and I wanted be happy even for a little time." Well I didn´t expect it but she is right. I would try to find out how to help her and I would not focus on her and how to make her happy and forget on that even for short time. "I must tell you something else. Your dad was right. It´s child abuse." I can´t believe what she said. How dare someone hurt her. Dammit she looks so fragile like when you hit her she will broke. How could someone. "But that´s not all."He? Theres more? I feel that i´m getting angry. "I can´t tell you what it is cuz that is that dangerous part I was before talking about. But I want to tell you something else."

Now I pay her my full attention I do recognize fear but also love in her eyes. She is sad but happy at the same moment. Somehow I can´t stop looking at her.

"No matter what did happen to me. There´s one thing they didn´t took away from me. It´s something that I wanted give to the one I will love. The one special boy." I breathe harder. Her words did caught me. I don´t know what she mean with that but it did make me feel warm and I can say that i´m blushing madly. "I´m happy to say that YOU are the one Naruto-kun." My heart did miss a beat. I didn´t even realize that she is moving closer to me until her nose did touch mine. "That thing I did save from all that is .." her eyes are so deep. I feel like I will drown in it. "my first kiss." I didn´t had chance to understand what she said before I felt her lips on him.

Shocked I opened my eyes more and true to say I didn´t know what to do. It was only few second and her lips did leave mine. Her lips were so soft and warm. I did lost my first kiss with Sasuke but that´s not something I want to remember. This one felt amazing. I still can feel the warmth of her lips on mine.

I didn´t said anything, neither did she. I just look at her and now realize that she is wearing my shirt and moms pants. And I must say she looks hot with it. And my dad was right. She is well developed on some parts.

Without any warning I did put my hand on her cheek and kiss her back. It took only few second and I see her close her eyes. Slowly she starts to respond to my lips.

I breathe in her scent and feel like in 7th heaven. I never felt something like this. I feel how she wraps her arms around my neck and deepen the kiss. I lick her upper lip with my tongue I feel her shift when I do that but she didn´t stop.

Few seconds later I feel her tongue on mine lips and now I close my eyes too and press her body a bit tighter to mine. When I feel she goes away with her tongue I attack her mouth. Our tongue did touch only for a while but it was the best taste I ever felt. This time when I ask for permission to enter her mouth with my tongue she let me in.

Our tongues start a passionate dance and I start to lose myself in her sweet taste. Without our acknowledge our second kiss did turn to a passionate making-out.

After I while we both turn from each other breathing heavily. I don´t know how or when but now we are both lying on my bed and looking into each other eyes with a big smiles on our faces.

"I think." She says between breaths "I should go to my room now." I take her hand when she wants to leave and hug her to me.

"Nope. You are staying with me for now."

"W-what?"

"Are you scared I will try something?" I chuckle.

"No I trust you."

"Then stay with me." I feel her nuzzle to me shyly and I must grin.

"I will stay that long as you will let me."

* * *

Kushina pov

"MINATO!" I try to wake up my husband. It´s weekend and we both are free from work. I see him open eyes.

"What did happen? You don´t need to scream? What time it is?"

"It´s 7am and I must scream. I went to see Hinata if she is ok but she is not in her room." With that I see him look at me.

"WHAT?!"

"She is not there. Do you think she went home?" I say with worry.

"I don´t know but are you sure she is not in restroom or somewhere else?"

"I´m sure." I see him go from bed and take some clothes. I go to Narutos room. Maybe she told him something.

I don´t knock but open his door and- my mind did went blank. I slowly close door and stay there looking at it.

"Does he know something? Kushina? Are you ok? Did something happen?" I hear Minato.

"Grandchildren." Was all I said.

"Huh? Are you sure you are ok?" I turn to him and kiss him passionately. "Looks like one day we will be grandparents." I say with blissful look.

"I think you hit your head."

"No I didn´t. Where is our camera?"

"Uhm.. In our room. Why?"

"You will see. But first bring it." He nod and went for it. After he comes with it I take it and tell.

"Be quite and look." I open doors to Narutos room again and grin.

There is my son with Hinata on his bed. She is sleeping with her head on his chest while he has his arms protectively around her and his nose is buried in her hair. They both are sleeping peacefully.

I look at Minato and see him grinning too. I take camera and take a photo of them. Thanks god I turned the flash off.

"Let them sleep." He whispers to me and I nod. Before we leave I look at them again and see Hinata nuzzle more to Narutos chest.

"Let´s make breakfast for them." He suggests.

* * *

Naruto pov

I start to wake up and I feel very comfortable in my bed. It´s so nice warm. I hug that warmth tighter to me and inhale. Hmm.. Cinnamon. I smile to myself, reminds me on Hinata. Then I feel that warmth nuzzle to me?

I open my eyes and see blue hair. He? I look at that blue warmth better and blush. Hinata. What is she doing here?

Then I remember how she did come to my room to talk and how we did in the end make-out. I blush even more. Hell who would have think she is such a good kisser. And she said it was her first kiss.

I keep looking at the goodness. She looks like a porcelain doll. I rub some of her locks from her face and with my thumb I rub her cheek.

"Uhm.. Naru~" she murmurs and I grin. Is she dreaming about me?

"Good dreams?" I whisper.

"Yea." She murmurs from her sleep.

"About what?"

"Naru.. kiss.. bed.. warm.." she reply.

"It was not a dream." I chuckle.

"Not a dream?"

"Nope."

"Can Hina get another kiss then?"

"Yep she can. But she must wake up first."

"Then no kiss. Hina happy and comfortable." She is such a silly.

"Well what will my mom think when she will go to quest room and you will be not there? Or worse what if she will find you in my room?" Suddenly she open eyes and look at me shocked.

"What? Where am i? Did I fall asleep here?" I nod and she out hand over her mouth.

"Did your parents see us?"

"Don´t know. Just woke up."

"I better go to quest room." She wants to stand but I take her hand and put her towards me. She hiss a bit from pain and I wrap my arms around her waist softly.

"No. I will not let you."

"But- but if they will see us?"

"Well then they will see us. We did nothing wrong."

"That´s true but what if they will think we did." I see worry in her eyes and decide to stop with this game.

"Ok then. I will let you but only if you give me kiss."I didn´t blush at this thought. When i´m looking at her right now with messed hair in my clothes I know that I want to spend my life with this woman in front of me.

She turns her head to me and give me a quick kiss on cheek. Awww.. that's not it.

"You got kiss. Now let me."

"No. That was not a real kiss. It must be on lips and at least 15 seconds." I pout.

"Hmm. Aren´t we a bit naughty?" I look at her.

"Maybe a little."

"You know I can´t kiss you like you wish when you hold me like this."

"Oh but when I will let you, you will run away."

"I promise I will not." I let her and she turns fully to me. She leans to me and rub her lips on mine but don´t kiss me.

"Aww.. you are teasing me."

"Maybe." She smirks.

"Awww.. meanieeeeee." Duh. I sounds like a 5 years old child. But looks like it work since then I feel her lips on mine.

15

14

13

Her lips start slowly move on mine.

12

11

I move my lips synchronic with hers.

10

9

I lick her lips. I have my own rules in this game.

8

7

She moans and opens her mouth. I take the opportunity and slip my tongue in her mouth.

6

Our kiss did turn to another make-out session but this time is different. More natural and less shy.

5

I feel her tongue rub against mine and I hear another moan from her.

4

I feel her hands wander on my chest and I press her to bed.

3

I move my hands to edge of her shirt. I let out and moan.

2

She bites my tongue and scratch it softly with her teeth.

1

I press my body more to hers and rubs my fingers along her pants under her shirt.

0

She pulls herself away from me and we breathe hard and stare at each other. I see her cheeks get red and I grin at her.

"Uh. Naruto-kun?"

"What did happen to Naru, Hina?" I ask still breathing fast. It was only few seconds but wow.

"Uhm. ..Naru-kun?" I kiss her nose.

"Yes?"

"Well.. are you really that happy to be with me?" I look at her and see her red like tomato.

"Of course." She blushes even more. I didn´t thought it´s even possible. "That's not what you meant right?"

"Uhm." she blushes more and move with her leg. A shock of pleasure did went through my body. Just now I realized that uncomfortable feeling in my lower part. Oh shit. I curse and jump on other site of bed and cover myself with blanket.

We both start blushing madly.

"I t-t-t-think I b-b-etter go no-now." She stutters out and I nod.

"I think that´s nice idea." I watch her leave and observe her body. Which was not good idea and I feel my boxers getting tighter.

After she close door I let out a sigh of relief and fall backwards on bed. Great. Really great. I really don´t want to know what she think of me now.

I stand up from bed and look down on that big bulge in my boxers.

"Shower. Very cold and long shower."

* * *

Hinata pov

I´m sitting on bed in quest room and can´t stop blushing. Did I really had that effect on him? I put my hands on my cheeks.

"Oh my god." I close my eyes and in the same moment I feel his warm body on mine. He was so gently. I can´t help but think how different it is from those touches of those mans. They are so rude and care only of themselves. But Naru was so gently to make sure he don´t hurt me.

I always did hate the act of love coz of what those mans always did. It was like I was just a thing for their pleasure.

But the way Naru did touch me and kiss me. I put my fingers on my lips. I wish I can get more.

I bite my lips and remember the feeling of his hard member pressed to leg. I can´t help but feel excited. Thinking about what did just happen I can´t help but start to feel wetness between my legs.

* * *

Kushina pov

"I heard doors. Looks like they woke up." I giggle.

"Looks like that. Do you think they know we saw them?"

"I don´t think so."

I hear someone get down and see Hinata. I did clean her clothes so she could wear them today.

"O-Ohayo." She says shyly.

"Ohayo. Did you slept good?" I ask and can´t help but grin. Before she answer Naruto come down too.

"Ohayo." He said.

"I´m sure you two didn´t felt cold last night." I hear say Minato and we both start laugh when they two blush.

"That´s true Minato." I tease. "They two had their personal heaters." I laugh more.

I wipe tears from my eyes from laughing.

"C´mon you two. Let´s eat."

* * *

Naruto pov

After our embarrassing breakfast did Hinata suggest to tutor me a bit more. Damn she is really good. I do remember everything she told me yesterday. Maybe I will really get those 100%.

"I think it´s time for me to go home." Suddenly said Hinata and I realized she is not staying with us forever. I saw my parents to look at each other worriedly.

"I think there isn´t a way how you can stay here right?" ask my mom and I wish she can say yes.

"I´m sorry but no." I look at HiInata and see that she is as sad as we. "I´m very happy you let me to stay here for night. Is there anything I can do for you?" I see my mom walk towards her and hug her softly.

"Don´t be silly. It was a pleasure for us. I wish I can stay here longer." She smiles at us. "Well I suggest that Minato drive you home. In the end you did stay here and we didn´t even call to your home. He can at least explain it to your family."

"That´s true Hinata-chan. And it will not bother me since I must go to shop buy some things."

"Then I will go too." I suggest but the way my parents did look at each other tells me that I should not ask.

"No Naruto. You have some work to do."

"Well. If it really not bother you."

"Hai it´s totally ok."

I went with Hinata to my room get her notes and books.

"I wish you can stay." I suddenly blurt out.

"Me too." she hugs me from behind. "I love you Naru."

"Love you too Hina."

* * *

Minato pov

We sit in my car and I see Kushina and Naruto sadly waving at Hinata.

Without any more words i take us towards Hyuugas. Hyuugas are very well known and their house is castle. There´s no way that someone doesn´t know where they life.

"Please stop." I hear Hinata and look back at her. She is looking at her hands in her lap. I take it to nearest parking and stop there.

"I don´t live there." Huh?

"What you mean with that? I know where Hyuugas live and i´m pretty sure it´s this way." She nods and i´m confused.

"Hyuugas life there but not me." Her voice sounds hurts. I turn off motor and turn towards her.

"Then were do you live?" Damn this girl is sweet and Naruto loves her. And I like her too but she is sooo complicated.

"I don´t life with my family."

"Oh. Then tell me where should I go." I see her shake her head as no. Huh?

"I want to tell u something." The way she said it I feel I will not like it. I frown.

"We can go sit somewhere and you can tell me that there." I suggest.

"No. Here is it better. If I wanted others to hear it I would say it at your house." I nod. That´s true.

"Why did you decide to tell me now?" I see her bite her lip and some tears stream down her cheeks.

"Your son. He is that reason." I don´t say anything I wait her to tell more. "I love him." She starts to sob. "I love him and I can´t live like this anymore." She start cry and I leave car and went to back to her.

I hug her to me and let her cry. I don't know what to do. "Your family was so nice towards me." She says between sobs. "I felt so happy. I.. I .. I just don´t want to go back."

/*FLASHBACK*/

"Is something wrongs Minato-san?" I hear her.

"No Nothing." I sigh.

"You are bad liar."

"Oh that´s true. I´m horrible liar. Ok I will tell you. I did told you don't had internal bleeding or anything broken."

"Hai."

"But I can´t find out why did you cough blood."

"I think I know." Now I pay her my full attention.

"Why do you mean with that?"

"Child abuse. It´s years since i´m experiencing this. My internal organs are now in one way more fragile in other way they can protect themselves."

"That´s true. When there are children that experience this in years when they got hurt on places when it did happen before they organism try to protect them sending more vitamins, minerals but also blood to that place."

"And when there is too much blood on one place then it must go somehow out." She finishes me.

"But for that you must be hit not long before you went to our place." I watch her reaction but she don´t show any emotions.

"Hai. Exactly that."

/*FLASHBACK END*/

After a while she stopped crying. I want to do something. But she is not adult yet so she can´t leave her home.

"That´s not I wanted to tell you."

"Then what was it? I´m here for you."

"Can we – Can we go somewhere where is it more comfortable?"

"We can but is there a place where you want to go?"

"No." I think of it. Where to go? Caffee and restaurant is not private. At home we can´t since there is Kushina and Naruto.

"Oh I know where to go. Do you remember Jiraiya?"

"Hai."

"We will go at his place. He is not home at weekends. He is doing his "research". So we will be alone there."

* * *

Jiraiya-sensei should clean his house a little bit more. Thanks god his living room is somehow clean. We both sit on his couch.

"It´s this place ok?"

"Hai but.. but.. can you please sit on chair there?" she suggest chair on other side couch far from hers place. I nod and go sit there.

"Is this ok?"

"Hai."

There´s few minutes long silence when she suddenly start.

"Child abuse is not the only abuse I experience." I gulp.

"I.. I.." she start to tremble so I went to her.

"NO STAY THERE!" she screams at me. When she sees me on my place and nod.

"Before I tell u. Please promise something."

"Ok. What it is?"

"You can´t tell your wife, your son or someone else. And there´s no way you will talk about it with my relatives." I have very bad feeling.

"Ok I promise. But when I will feel there is a way how to help you I will say what will be needed." She thinky of it and then nod.

"Ok. That is fair but even if you find something you will never say your son." Why he can´t know?

"Ok I promise. I will say nothing to Naruto." She takey a deep breath.

"Sexual abuse." After those words did leave her, my mind did went blank. I let out breathe I was holding. WHAT? I want to say something but I don´t know what. I can´t even move.

"Regularly or irregularly I get raped." I´m just staring that the young girl in front of me and can´t believe my own ears.

"When I was.. when I was…" she sob again. Then I see her take few deep breaths. "When I was 10 I was raped first time. Hiashi, my father, did know about it or better he was the one who took me to that room that day. I-I told it only to one person. After that it happened few more times before it went in front of trial. Unfortunately things went bad and there was no 100% evidence and the case was closed." I listen to her emotionless voice and I feel like my heart is someone tearing apart.

"After that Hiashi made sure I will never again talk about that with anyone and who knew about it or knew me personally was removed from my life. Which mean I didn´t saw that person again. But I was allowed to make new friends.

I did stop talk about it and I made sure no one knew the true. That day when I was 12 did died only one person but almost it was more. And I know if someone will find out they will remove that person forever.

This is true about those bruises and cuts you saw on my body. Let´s say most of those mans aren´t gently."

"Does is still happen?" was the only thing I was able to ask.

"Yes and no. Not long ago Hiashi did decide that I´m not worth living with them and he send me to live with two his mans that are my "guardians" now. One of them is trying to have his way with me." I don´t know what to feel. Pity? Sadness? Non of this will help her.

"7 years?" I can´t believe.

"Yep. I was forced to start take birth controls when I was 13 since I stared bleeding a bit young."

We sit there in silence.

"Is there-"

"No.. And don´t forget you did promise." I jump on sound of her clapping hands.

"Now when I said what I wanted I would appreciate if you will take me home." She said with a big fake smile. I move to her and hug her tightly to me.

"You are still the same girl to me." I whisper to her.

"But I will be never normal. I will never live normal life. There will be always past that will be hunting me."

"I will find a way how to help you. Not only for you and also for Naruto. He loves you." I feel her snuggle more to me.

"I know and I love him too." Kushina was right. It was really better Naruto didn´t come with us.

* * *

Note: 1. Maybe ya feel like sometimes i move too fast and sometimes too slow but well i don´t know how to write it another way... maybe some parts a bit too OOC.. i can´t really say

2. not beta-ed or edited

3. oh my looks like we are soon in half of the story.. well there will be sequel to it

4. check also Konohas Health resort - it´s alo NaruHina story ;)

5. To own Naruto is my greatest dream - dattebayo!

hmm... still not a lemon.. damn.. maybe i will make someone to rape Hinata

~Gamakage *ribbit* ~


	9. Chapter 9

**A Simple Change**

chapter 9: Unexpected visitors

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

Hinata pov

"It´s here. Here I live now." I don´t know but somehow I feel better after I said Minato-san about my life. He was shocked after I told him all that. But who would be not?

"_You__ are still the same girl to me." _I can´t help but smile. I thought that after I will tell him true he will not want to go near me. But he said this to me.

I can see doubt in his eyes when he is looking at my new home.

"Let´s go." He says in low voice. I can say he still think about what I said to him.

I open door and see no shoes. Thanks god. No one is home.

"Looks like no one here. And it looks the same when I leaved." I tell him. "That mean you will not need to explain why I didn´t come home last night. That´s good."

"Does it happen oft. You staying home alone?"

"Only sometimes." Those days are the best.

"It´s ok I come in?"

"Hai it´s ok but didn´t you need to go to shop?" I hear him chuckle.

"Gomen. But we did lie to you a little. True so say my wife was scared that they will do something to you that you didn´t come home last night. So we did make this little lie so you will be ok with me driving you home." Well I can´t be angry.

"Oh." I see him look around. Well. This house is really nothing. There are clothes of my guardians everywhere, pieces of food and cans of beer.

"Can I see your room?" uhm.

"O-ok." I stutter out and take him to my room.

"Well. This is it." My room is cellar. No windows. I sigh.

"This is cellar."

"Yup."

"You are living here?"

"Yup. I remember how Kushina-san said that your quest room is nothing much. For me it was nice."

"But Narutos bed was better right?" I blush.

"Don´t worry we didn´t do anything." I hear him sigh.

"After what did you alive I would be surprised if something did happen."

"hmm."

* * *

Kushina pov

What take him soo long? Or were they angry she didn´t come home and something did happen? Are they both ok?

"I´m back." I hear Minato and run to him. But before I reach him I must stop. The way he was looking. So much older and tired.

"What did happen?" I ask worried.

"Don´t worry nothing bad we did just talk."

"Talk? Did she told you?" Did she?

"Yes." He sighs and I move to him when he suddenly kiss me.

"M-Minato. What?" he cut me with another kiss.

"She told me everything."

"Everything? Then what di-" he put finger on my lips.

"I can´t say yet but it was bad."

"How bad?"

"Worse than you imagine." With that I felt my stomach turn around.

* * *

Hinata pov

It´s been 4 days and i´m still alone home. They didn´t call or anything. It´s nice.

Last few days I was meeting with Naru in library to teach him last things for his test and today is that day. I believe he will do it great.

* * *

Naruto pov

I´m sitting in music room where me and Hinata meet at lunch.

I again talk with my friends and also meet with them after school. They don´t know what did change but they don´t ask. I´m also chating with them again on net.

They did accept that I don´t eat with them anymore but they didn´t ask which is good. It looks like everything is back in normal.

I don´t know what else did change but Hinata is much more happy those days than before. She told me that no one did her hurt again for what I´m glad. I can´t live the thought that someone hit her before.

My dad also told that if something happen she can come to him so she don´t need to go to hospital.

Talking about my dad. He is acting a bit strange now. He is most of time in his room and reading some books. And it has nothing to do with medicine. When I did ask what is he doing he said "_I´m going make sure that no one will hurt her again". _Which makes me happy.

Right now i´m a bit nervous. We had test from bio and chem.. I did answer on every question but I just feel like I didn´t pass.

"Yen for your thoughts." I grin and look at the beauty next to me. "About what were you thinking so hard?"

"Just that tests. I feel like I didn´t pass." I mentally sigh.

"Awww.. c´mon i´m sure you did it well. When you will know results?"

"Before school end. I´m a bit scared."

"Don´t be. I´m telling you. You got 100% from both." I chuckle. I´m glad she is happy now.

"Oh really how you are so sure?"

"I´m great tutor." I laugh on this.

"Well if you are that great. Then if I will get 100% from both I will take you out for dinner."

"Hmmmm.. It´s a date?" Oh that´s true. We didn´t had a real date yet.

"Yup. Date."

"Then I accept."

"What will I get if I did it?" he he heeee..

"Date with me isn´t enough?" she pouts. Aww she is sooooo sweeeeet..

"But I want something right now."

"How about a kiss?" Yup Yup..

"Kiss? I didn´t know you like to make-out that much." I say innocently and see her blush. I´m such a meanie.

"Oh really? Who would that person who got a little too much excited that one time?" Ah.. she is good.

"You got me. But how can I now when there is a beauty in front of me."

"How much time till next class?" she suddenly asks. Does she want to change theme?

"About 15 minutes. Why you ask?"

"Well you wanted a kiss. Which mean a nice make-out season. And since it is for you studying that hard for your test I think I need a reward with a veeery long make-out season." What? Does she really mean- my thought was cut when she kissed me.

I will never get used to it. This feeling is just too much. I love when she is like this. I press her to piano and kiss her passionately. In no time our kissing did turn to hard make-out in which our tongues fight for dominance.

I love it. 15 minutes. That´s a lot time. I play with her tongue and enjoy her moaning. I move my hands on her body gently and she holds her hands around me locked. Without any warning I move my lips slowly to her neck and nibble it. She moan and it make me aroused but I don´t pay attention to it. Now I want more of her.

I keep kissing her neck and suck it and make a hickie there. I feel her press her body more to mine and I whine under that touch. Does she know how big effect she has on me? I focus more on her neck and enjoy every moan she let out.

I unzip her sweatshirt and move my hands to her buttons and unbutton her shirt. She doesn´t react on it so I think it´s ok. In no time she is there with opened shirt and I rub my fingers along her bra.

I feel her hand travels down my back and then my chest like trying to remember every part of my body.

I lower myself a bit and kiss her collar bone. Nibbling kisses i give on every part of her skin and my hands move to her back trying to find the hooks of it.

The suddenly she use all her power on me and turn us around with me pressed to piano and her pressed to me. She starts to attack my neck and I feel her hands under my shirt all I can do is moan.

I don´t know how she did that but when I open my eyes to look at her I realized I don´t have shirt anymore. I don´t remember she did take it down. I feel my pants getting tight. It´s very uncomfortable. She lift one her leg on my waist and press herself more to me.

Shit. I can feel her goodness body pressed to my hard member and it is not helping. I feel her kiss my chest and every cm of my skin. It´s getting hot here. I move my hands to her back and try to unhook her bra.

Suddenly I moan with pleasure when I feel her hand on my pants rubbing the bulge on it. I move my lips to hers and kiss her. I close my eyes feeling the waves of pleasure she is giving me.

She is still wearing her sweatshirt and shirt so I remove it and let it fall on floor. Now is she only in her bra and I move my hands to her back again. Trying to unhook it while she make-out with me so intensively is very hard.

Finally after a while I open it and somehow I remove it whole. I press my chest to her and feel her hard nipples on it. She moans inside my mouth and I smile on it. I move my hand to her boobs and play with her nipple with my fingers.

She moans more and it makes me even more hard. I feel her to unbutton my pants and unzip it. But I don´t care I have now two sweet big twins that need my attention.

I move my lips to her breasts and lick her nipple. In the same moment she squeeze my cock on my boxers and we both moan loudly.

I keep kissing her breasts and suck her nipples while she strokes my rigid member.

**RIIIING **

We both hear the sound of school bell which put us back to reality. We both breathe hard. I realize that my face is between her boobs and her hand on my cock. I feel my cheeks get red and I look slowly at her. She is blushing madly and she looks like she will anytime pass out. She is looking at me and then at her hand.

We then move away from each other looking into our eyes ashamed.

"S-Sorry." She blurt out. Take her clothes and run away. I can only stare are her. When my breathe come back to normal I take my shirt and put it back. Then I try to button my pants but i´m too excited. Like this I can´t go to class. Looks like I will skip it. I better go home. Thanks god both mom and dad are in work now.

* * *

Hinata pov

What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. How could i? After that I did run fast to restroom. Thanks god everyone was in class. If someone would see me like this.

I put my bra, shirt and sweatshirt back and sat on toilet. How could that happen? I close my eyes and think about what did just happen.

"I did pleasure him a bit and he did me." I tell to myself. If the bell didn´t ring? Would we had sex just like that? There?

I can´t believe. I hate when they do that to me. Then why it did feel so nice with him. When the others mans did touch me or did play with my breaths i hated it. I was so foreign. But when Naruto did it … it was so right.

I look at my hand. And I did touch him there. I gulp. I was pleasuring him. And it was nice.

Damn it. It was amazing to hear him moan and know I´m the one who is doing that to him.

Will he hate me? I did run away just like that. I bite my lips and remember how he did stay there shocked just like me. Will he talk with me? Or better am I able to talk with him?

* * *

Naruto pov

I went out off shower and took some clean clothes. Damn I´m jealous on womens now. They can suppress they excitement. Look at me. I needed to jerk off until I felt comfortable again. Worst is I did jerk off thinking about what Hina was doing there to me.

Will she talk to me again? She was there pleasuring me and I was pleasuring her. I lick my lips. Her breasts were so soft. I shake my head. NO NO.. Stop with that.

I check clocks. Good. I will go back to school and wait for her. We need to talk. Yup. I don´t want this to change what we have.

* * *

I hear bell. Yup end of school. I wait for her in front of school. I don´t care who will see us together, we need to talk about this.

I see Sasuke and other.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Hi Naruto." Said others.

"Hi guys."

"I didn´t saw you in class." say Sakura.

"Sorry. Had something important to do." I blush a little and I hope they didn´t saw it.

"Oh ok. What are you doing now? Are you going with us out?"

"Sorry not today. I need to finish something."

"Aww c´mon." whine Kiba.

"Really can´t. This is veeeery important."

"Fine but today on chat ok?"

"Yup."

"We go then. Bye."

"Bye."

They went out and I keep looking for Hinata. Then I see her. I take her hand and take her towards my car.

"What?" is all she says. When I feel her soft hand I think about what did happen today and I´m for sure red like tomato. Maybe like my moms hair.

I take her to my car and we both sit on back seat.

* * *

Sasuke pov

"Did you saw that?" said Sakura when she stands next to me in front of my car. It become automatics for me drive her home. Now when we are together.

"Hmm." Yup I saw that. I saw how my best friend did "kidnap" my other childhood friend.

"Do you think they are together? Maybe it´s her with who he spend so much time now."

"Maybe."

"You know what Sasuke-kun?" I turn to her and see evil grin on her face.

"What?"

"Today in chat." She giggle and I get it. Looks like Naruto will have something to explain.

* * *

Hinata pov

I can´t look at him. No after THAT.

"Hina?" he says softly.

"H-Hai?" damn my stuttering.

"I´m not sorry." Huh? I look at him and his eyes catch me.

"W-what?" I see him smile and he sits closer to me. I try to move away but I don´t have place for that. I hear him take deep breath.

"I´m not sorry for what did happen. True It was not right place. Not right time. Oh kami. Nothing was right about it but it did happen and I accept it. And." He move closer to me and whisper to my eyes. "I liked it." I blush madly at this. I did like it too. And a lot.

"That's why i´m not sorry. We did it instinctively without thinking and it did felt right that time. We just need to be more careful. I don´t want to do anything you don´t want." I feel that every word he said it´s true.

I hug him and hide my face on his neck.

"Arigato. I thought you will be mad at me or you will not talk with me again." I was so scared I will lose him coz of this. I feel him kiss my hair.

"I thought the same but i´m not angry or anything else. Are you?" I shake my head in no. "That´s good. I don´t want to forget it but we need to be more careful and don´t let our hormones do all the work." He laughs and I can´t help but laugh too.

"Be the way." I murmurs. "You owe me dinner-date."

"huh?" I giggle.

"I saw your results. 100% from both."

"What? Really? YATTA." He cheers and I chuckle. Sometimes he is like little kid.

* * *

Normal pov

"It´sssss been long time, Hiasssshi-ssssan." Sad a pale man with snake-like eyes.

"It´s been Orochimaru-san." They bow to each others.

"I heard you need sssome help."

"Unfortunately yes. I´m working on same cases and need some evidence but I can´t do it."

"Need sssomeone for dirty work?" ask Orochimaru.

"You can say it like that. And we can also work on that new case that was opened against you."

"That´ssss good. But there are needed some paymentsss."

"Of course for your help with those cases I will help make sure you win yours."

"But there´sss need with two casssesss on your ssside. But only one payment for me."

"If it´s there something you want just say."

"Very well." Orochimaru licks his lips before answer. "I would love to sssspend ssssssome time with your daughter again."

"Anything you want Orochimaru-san."

* * *

Sakura pov

I turned on my pc and logged into chat. _That baka. I really want to know what happened with him and Hinata. Are they together? Is that why he don't spend his time in school with us? Hmm... I should ask Ino. She knows about everything. Gossip is her life. _I checked list of my friends and saw Ino online.

*cherryblossom started conversation*

*gossiplover was added to conversation*

* * *

Normal pov

cherryblossom: Ino-pig!

gossiplover: What's up big-forehead?

cherryblossom: Don't call me that! Well.. you still want to know about everything that happen in school right?

gossiplover: OF COURSE? Why? Do you know something? TALK TALK

cherryblossom: well.. maybe.. but first I need to know something from you

gossiplover: really? About who? Ok.. ask

cherryblossom: do you know something about Naruto and Hinata?

gossiplover: hehe.. I thought you would ask me this one day.. Well.. I don't know much.. but from what I heard, they spend lunch break together in music room *wink* … I also heard that she tutored Naruto in last week or so.. why do you ask?

cherryblossom: I will tell you.. but..

gossiplover: but?

cherryblossom: you can't tell anyone until we find out what's really going on

gossiplover: awwww.. you can't be serious.. OK OK.. I promise.. for now

cherryblossom: well you see.. today, after school we saw how Naruto "kidnapped" Hinata and took her to his car.. it was really weird.. they were both blushing..

gossiplover: :O OMG

cherryblossom: yea.. do you think they are together?

gossiplover: i'm not sure.. we should ask Naruto..

cherryblossom: I think so too..

*inkartist signed in to conversation*

gossiplover: Hi

cherryblossom: is that you Sai?

inkartist: hai it´s me ugly.

inkartist: Hi beauty

gossiplver: *blush*

cherryblossom: don´t call me that!

inkartist: are you two talking about dickless and stutter-sama?

cherryblossom: -_-" you and your nicknames.

gossiplover: hai we did.. do you know something about them?

inkartist: I saw something

gossiplover: WHAT?

cherryblossom: TALK!

inkartist: They spend every lunch break in that music room. You know the biggest one. It was today at lunch when I went around the classrooms to the cafeteria and heard people talking. During lunch no one stays in the classrooms so I checked it out. I saw them two. I don't know what they were talking about but..

gossiplover: awww.. don´t stop now.. more more..i need moreeeeeeeeeeeee

cherryblossom: shut up pig.. and you Sai continue

inkartist: well.. I wanted ask Hinata about some work.. We have some classes together.. but before I could say anything.. they kissed.

gossiplover: :O wow..

cherryblossom: I think they are really an item.. Sai you are amazing..

gossiplover: wait wait.. what kind of kiss? On cheek? On lips? What did it look like?

inkartist: I'm not sure.. well it was on lips.

cherryblossom: dammit Sai.. you really need to spend more time with other people.. how did that kiss look like?

inkartist: …..?

gossiplover: uhm.. was it something like … *blushes* when we kissed?

cherryblossom: YOU TWO? HOW? WHEN?

inkartist: when you say it this way.. yes.. it could be like that

gossiplover: OMG OMG.. Naruto and Hinata are together..*evil laugh*

gossiplover: ehm.. that's none of your business Sakura

cherryblossom: of course it is.. now talk..

* * *

Neji pov

Today mom and dad decided to visit uncle Hiashi. The only good thing about this is Hinata. She stopped talking to us at school. I really need to ask her what's going on.

"We are here." I heard my dad say and I looked out the car window. Their house is really big. When I was little, around 6 or 7, we came more to this place. But then we had to live somewhere else. I don't remember why we couldn't live here. It was weird that the Hyuugas don't live in one house.

* * *

It's already after dinner and I see no sign of Hinata,.

"Hiashi-sama, where is Hinata?" I asked.

"Hinata is in her room. She said she had a lot work to do." Said aunt Hikari.

"Okay."

"Why the sudden interest in her?" Uncle Hiashi asked. The venom in his voice surprised me.

"She goes to the same school as me."

"Really?" My mom asked and I nodded.

"I thought Hinata goes to Konoha institute." My dad said.

"She used to go there. But things changed and she switched schools." I see my dad frown. In corner of my eyes I saw how Hanabi left the living room.

"Excuse me." I said." I need to go to bathroom." I went upstairs. Everything in this house looked the same. I walked to the front of Hinata's room and I knocked on the door.

I stayed there for some time and then knocked again. Nothing.

"Hinata?" I opened the door and looked inside. Her room was empty. Did she get new one?

"What are you doing here?" I turned around at the voice behind me.

"Hanabi. Where is Hinata's room?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Not here as you see."

"Yes I see that. Where is she? Your parents said she was in her room." I watched her walk away from me. Before she went down the stairs, she looked at me over her shoulder.

"Who said her room was in this house?" With that she left. What? She doesn't live here? What's going on?

* * *

We went home at around 9pm and I had more than one hour before bedtime. Maybe someone will still be online. I can't get that weird feeling off my shoulder. Why was her room empty? Where is she living now? Is she okay? Well, she must be okay. We don't talk, but I still see her at school everyday.

I took a shower, put on my pajamas and went to my room. I put my laptop on my bed and turned it on. When I signed on chat I saw that almost all my friends were online.

* * *

Normal pov

*prodigy signed in to conversation*

panda-san: HI NEJI *wink*

ramenlover: Yo

inkartist: Hi

gossiplover: Hi Neji

cherryblossom: Hi Neji

theonlyuchiha: Hm..

prodigy: Hi guys, what's going on? It's so unlike you to still be online.

gossiplover: Well you know.. We were gossiping and lost track of time

ramenlover: wow.. You sounds like Kakashi-sensei

cherryblossom: I think you spend too much time listening his class *laughs*

inkartist: who is Kakashi?

gossiplover: our homeroom teacher.. he is always late.. I told you about him.

inkartist: well I must go now.. Bye all.. Bye beauty

gossiplover: bye Sai

*inkartist is offline*

ramenlover: Neji how was your dinner with Hinata and others?

.

.

.

.

.

ramenlover: Neji?

gossiplover: ?

cherryblossom: halooooo

theonlyuchiha: …..

.

.

.

.

gossiplover: ok.. this is weird..

theonlyuchiha: panda-san didn't respond either

cherryblossom: awww.. that´s sweeeet..

ramenlover: huh? What´s sweet?

theonlyuchiha: dobe

ramenlover: TEME!

gossiplover: Naruto.. you really don't know?

ramenlover: don´t know what?

cherryblossom: Tenten and Neji are going out

ramenlover: oooooooo.. really?

gossiplover: yup..

ramenlover: I didn´t know.. sugoi..

theonlyuchiha: of course you didn't.. you spend all your time with Hinata making-out

ramenlover: ^/^

panda-san: sorry for being late.. did I miss something?

ramenlover: is it true Tenten?

panda-san: what's true?

ramenlover: you and Neji

prodigy: yes it's true..

gossiplover: *giggle*

cherryblossom: You two were on secret chat right?

ramenlover: I can't believe it

theonlyuchiha: believe it, you dobe.. It's true, just like you and Hinata..

panda-san: yep we were..

prodigy: Naruto and Hinata?

gossiplover: yup.. unbelievable right?

prodigy: ….

ramenlover: you are not going to kill me?

prodigy: nope.. but..

cherryblossom: what?

panda-san: Neji did something happen?

theonlyuchiha: hm

prodigy: it's about the dinner that we had with Hinata's family

panda-san: so?

gossiplover: what? was it not edible? Talk Neji.. it would be amazing to have some blackmail on Hyuugas.

ramenlover: Ino~

prodigy: No it was good. The food was great, it's just that Hinata was not there.

cherryblossom: what do you mean by that?

prodigy: well.. I wanted to talk with Hinata about school and about why she doesn't talk to us anymore

gossiplover: we know the reason..

prodigy: really?

theonlyuchiha: yea.. it's the dobe

prodigy: Naruto? How?

cherryblossom: From what we saw and heard, they are together.. Naruto said it's true..

prodigy: *raise eyebow*

ramenlover: *praying* please don't kill me

gossiplover: and it looks like her dad doesn't want her to be in any relationship so it's a secret. Looks like Hiashi doesn't want anything to interfere with her studies.

panda-san: I think it's horrible.. they look soooooo sweet together

prodigy: well.. I can't say I'm very excited about that.. but as long as she is happy I'm fine with it.

ramenlover: I'm going to surviveeeee!

theonlyuchiha: stop it dobe.

ramenlover: TEME

theonlyuchiha: DOBE

ramenlover: TEME!

cherryblossom: stop it you two.

panda-san: yeah stop with that.. Neji wanted to tell us something

prodigy: thnx Tenten

gossiplover: yea. I want some gossip so shut up.. pls continue Neji

ramenlover: ….

cherryblossom: ….

panda-san: ….

theonlyuchiha: ….

prodigy: ….

gossiplover: what?

cherryblossom: -_-" nothing

prodigy: well… we had dinner with all the Hyuugas there.. The weird thing is that she wasn't with us.. after dinner I asked why and Hiashi-sama said that she was in her room, doing some work for school..

gossiplover: so she was doing work.. I sometimes skip dinner too, if I need to study.

cherryblossom: there's more, right?

panda-san: I have a bad feeling about this..

theonlyuchiha: continue.

prodigy: later I excused myself and said that I needed to go to the bathroom but I went to her room instead.. when I opened the door the room was empty...

cherryblossom: maybe she was in bathroom?

prodigy: nope.. It was empty.. like there was no one living there...

gossiplover: what do you mean with that?

panda-san: OMG

prodigy: but there's more.. Hanabi was there when I went to Hinatas room.. I asked her if she got a new room.. she said

theonlyuchiha: what?

prodigy: she said, _"Who said her room was in this house?"_

gossiplover: WHAT? What do you mean with that?

cherryblossom: yea.. what's going on?

panda-san: what do you think of it?

prodigy: I don't know what to think.. but why should she live somewhere else than with her own family?

theonlyuchiha: Naruto, did she say something about this?

*ramenlover is offline*

cherryblossom: huh?

gossiplover: do you think he knows something?

panda-san: oh

theonlyuchiha: *frown*

prodigy: maybe I shouldn't have said anything

panda-san: no it's ok..

panda-san: well it's late I'm going off.. *send kiss to Neji* byee..

*panda-san is offline*

gossiplover: good idea.. we can talk about this tomorrow.. bye all

*gossiplover is offline*

cherryblossom: *yawns* i'm quite sleepy.. i'm going too.. bye Neji.. see ya Sasuke-kun

*cherryblossom is offline*

prodigy: Sasuke do you know something?

theonlyuchiha: why do you think?

prodigy: you are great friends with Naruto and you also know Hinata

theonlyuchiha: unfortunately I know nothing.. but I have a bad feeling about it

prodigy: me too

theonlyuchiha: hn

*prodigy is offline*

*theonlyuchiha is offline*

* * *

Naruto pov

Great. Great. Great. I buried my face in my pillow. This is really great. First I almost screw up with Hinata.. Then Sasuke and Sakura see me when I'm trying to make everything better.. Then they ask me about it and I had to lie to them about Hiashi since my dad didn't want me to say anything about her injuries. And now Neji tells me she doesn't live with her family? Dammit.. What is with all the stuff happening to her?

Maybe dad knows something. He took her home that time.

* * *

"Dad?" I opened the door to his room.

"Come in." His voice sounded so tired. When he wasn't in the hospital, he worked on something in his room the whole day long.

I went in and look at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What you want Naru?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Well it's about Hinata." He frowned and suddenly looked much older.

"What is it?"

"She doesn't live with her family right?" He put the papers he was holding onto the table.

"No she doesn't. Did she tell you something?"

"No, but her cousin did. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes I do."

"Is she safe?" I hear him sigh and my heart missed a beat.

"She is okay Naruto. And believe me. I will do everything I can for her. But I promised her not to tell anything, so please don't ask me anymore."

"O-ok." I walked to the door.

"We will save her. Don't worry." Hearing this, I smiled and turned back to him.

"Arigato Tou-chan."

* * *

Kabuto pov

"Hanzo-san, Danzo-san. Orochimaru-sama wishes to meet with Hinata in 3 days. Here are clothes he wants her to wear." I smiled. Orochimaru-sama will have that girl again. He said that he would never forget her. He was very happy about how much she developed. I will make sure he will have a great time with her.

"We understand. Is there anything else?"

"No. But here is an address of the place where you will take her. Go there in the morning so I can prepare everything." I gave them a piece of paper. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased.

* * *

Minato pov

I'm so tired. I've worked on it for a month already and I still can't find a way to help her. The only thing I found was a case between her and her father, called _the Great Hyuuga Case_ or _The Case of Century_, but there was nothing about it. SIGH.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I sighed again. More work?

"Come in." Even my voice sounded tired. I didn't look at my visitor and he didn't say anything so I spoke. "Can I help you?"

"Are you searching for information about the Hyuuga case?" I looked at the stranger and my heart started beating faster. I hope he isn't some assassin.

"Y-Yes. Who are you?" Be calm, Minato.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi and this is Uchiha Obito. Can we talk?"

* * *

Note:

1. first of all .. THANK YOU.. really thanks for all those reviews.. glad you like this story

2. yes i know my grammar is horrible.. guests.. u don´t need to remind me of it.. ya have problem? don´t read it.. i myself did read stories that had worse grammar than mine.. and i still liked it..

3. sorry this chapter is a bit short.. next one is already prepared..

4. HOPE YA ALL DID READ NEWEST MANGA CHAPTER.. it was awesome.. KURAMA-SAMAAAA~~ *laugh*

5. I don´t own Naruto... if i did i would make him use kage bunshin in the bedroom *wink wink*

Gamakage~~


	10. Chapter 10

**A Simple Change**

chapter 10: Great Hyuuga Case

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

Minato pov

_(from last chapter)"Are u searching for information's about the Hyuuga case?" I look at the stranger. I feel my heart beats faster. I hope he is not some assassin. _

"_Y-yes. Who are u?" Be calm Minato I say to myself. _

"_I´m Uchiha Itachi and this is Uchiha Obito. Can we talk?"_

* * *

I bite my lips and don´t know what to think. Why are they here? They are still looking at me and I move myself to let them inside.

"Wha-" I start but I got cut short with one of them.

"Don´t need to scared Namikaze-san. We are not assassins but police." I sigh in relief.

"Oh. What do you wish from me Uchiha-sans?" I look closely at them. Both have hard hair and eyes and pale skin and they look alike so they really must be family.

Uchiha I think to myself. I know that´s a police family but I´m sure I did hear that name before.

"Are you finished for today Namikaze-san?" say one of them.

"Yes, I´m. Why?"

"We need to talk."

"Abou what?"

"The Great Hyuuga case." Said the other and I gulp. This can end very bad.

"Oh. Ok. Sit then I have feeling this will take some time."

"Yes It will but we can´t talk here. Since you did finish your work you are going to come with us."

"Do I have another option?"

"Unfortunatelly no." I sigh and take my white coat down and turn to them.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house." Said the older one.

* * *

Normal pov

After some time did Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Itachi with Uchiha Obito come to one not too big house. They went in and make their way to living room.

"I think we should properly introduce." Said one of the Uchihas and went to Minato. "I´m Uchiha Obito, police man." He did bow.

"And I´m Uchiha Itachi, currently student at Konoha University." He bows too.

"Pleasure to meet you. As you both know I´m Namikate Minato current head of Konoha Hospital. Can I know why did you come to me or better how did you find about me?"

I see Obito to sit on couch and tell us to do the same.

"Well as I said it´s about the Hyuuga case." Said Obito. "I´m the one who is working on the case even since it was declared as closed."

Minato frown and reply. "And why is that? I´m sure you have better things to do than to work on closed cases."

"It´s personal." Said Itachi and both look at him. "And I think it will be soon personal to you too and not only cuz your son Naruto likes Hinata." The shock on MInatos face was evidence.

"What?"

"Maybe we should start from the begging." Suggest Obito.

"That´s great idea." Nod Minato.

"But before that. You can really relax. We want to help Hinata too. So there´s no need to be scared of us." They smile at Minato and he smiles back.

* * *

/*FLASHBACK*/

Itachi was watching them play some game and saw some bruises on Hinatas skin. He knew about them. Hiashi, Hinatas father did oft fit her even for no reasons. It did start after his second daughter was born. Why? No one really knows.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday and Itachi was going to watch over Sasuke and Hinata again. It become so natural to him. In the end he watch them now for 5 years. He really does like Hinata. She is his little sister. So little and fragile and the fact she is abused make him blood always boil. He is 15 and unfortunately there is nothing he can do about that.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Itachi hear knocking on the door. It´s 8am. Sasuke is still sleeping but Itachi wakes always at 7am. He knows that the Hyuugas will bring Hinata exactly at 8am.

He open the door and see a man he didn´t saw before and frown.

"Can I help you?" He ask.

"Itachi Uchiha?" asks the man and Itachi nod. "Very well. He takes his hand in front of himself and Itachi realize that he is holding a little hand and he looks down. Then his heart broke. Down there was Hinata but did look much younger than 10. Maybe just half of her age. Scared and trembling.

The man leaves her hand and bow to Itachi then leave without another word. Itachi is watching him till he enter his car and go away. He moves his attention back to Hinata and he bites his lips. "What did happen?" he thinks.

"Come in Hina-chan." He say cheerful but see her shift when he touch her shoulder. Without any word she went in.

* * *

Itachi is watching her all the time. The way she is uncomfortable near Sasuke. How emotionless are her eyes and how fragile she looks. Even more than usual. He has a bad feeling from it. Very bad feeling.

* * *

It was night and it was time to go to bed. Hinata was always sleeping with him in his bed. Not like he was pedophile or something. It was just they both were comfortable like that.

But tonight was different. Sasuke was already in bed and now was time to go to bed too. HInata was already in pajama. Itachi was looking at her.

She was standing in front of his bed and staring that it. She was trembling and if he could see her eyes he would see fear. He did move his hand on her shoulder and then did happen something he was not prepared for.

She did hit his hand and turn towards him. Looked at him with teary eyes and screamed not to touch her. Then she did run to bathroom and locked herself there. She could hear her sobs.

* * *

"Hinata-chan." Asked concerned Itachi behind the door when the sobs did end, but got no reply.

**CLICK**

With this sound he knew he can go in now and so he did.

"I´m going in." he said and slowly did open door. Then he saw her. She was naked sitting in bath scratching her body that was covered in her own blood. He did saw bloody footprints on floor. Probably when she went to unlock the door.

Itachi was called the prodigy of his family but right now he didn´t know how to react.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" She didn't look at him and he took some towel he had there and went to her. He did want to touch her shoulder and make her look at him but stopped himself and took deep breathe.

"Hinata-chan. I will now take this towel and clean your wounds but I need you to stop scratch yourself." She didn´t stop for some time but then she did stand up and looked at him and noded.

He took the towel and started to clean her. She did shift all the time, every time he did touch her. He didn´t know what to think about it.

Her whole body was covered in bruises and cuts and he could see her skin to change color to purple and green.

After a while we was done and he did bandage her worst cuts on the others he did use just some plasters. He did help her to put pajama on her and went with her to his room again. The moment they did enter she did stop and started to look at the bed again. He could feel her body start tremble again and she did hide behind him.

The he did look at her and then at the bed. He did this few more time and then his eyes did went wide. His brain did catch up what did happen. He did find himself to breathe hard.

* * *

It took more than hour to make her fall asleep. He was holding her while she was sleeping on his bed. It took all him power to make her trust him enough to go to bed with him.

Now he was looking at her with deep frown. From the reaction she made he realized that something very bad did happen to her in some bed. Those cuts and bruises she had and how uncomfortable she was near Sasuke-

The only think that could change her like this was sexual harassment. But the question is was it just harassment or it was more.

* * *

It was morning and the sun did fall on Itachis eyes. Slowly opening them and saw ceiling in his room. Sighing he tried to sit up but something was lying on him. Looking down he sees Hinata. Biting his lower lips he remembers everything from last night.

He needs to find out what did happen. And then tell that to uncle Obito. He is police man, he will be able to help her. He already knows about those beatings. Itachi did tell him about them and Obito did also went investigate the Hyuugas directly to their house but never got evidence.

Slowly waking her up, not wanting her to have "episode" again.

"Imouto-chan." Whisper Itachi and shake her a little. "Time to wake up." He sees her eyes open and looking at him. She is a bit scared but he smiles at her. "Everything´s fine."

She smiles back at him and nod. "Ita-ani." Before she can say something he continues.

"Hina.. i-I know it´s uncomfortable for you and you for sure don´t wanna talk about it.. But I need to know what did happen to you." he says calmly not to scare her but inside he is very angry.

"I don´t wanna." She hides her face in pillow.

"How about I go to make some breakfast. You will change to your normal clothes during that time and we will eat and after that you will tell me everything." He suggest.

"I don´t wanna. You will hate me." She murmurs. He takes a deep breathe.

"Hina, I love you as my little sister and I know what was happening to you. I´m always be your side. Do you really think I could hate you?"

"I-I … O-Ok."

* * *

It was still too early in the morning. Sun was up not too long and Itachi and Hinata were in his room. Both did have their meals. Right now was there a heavy atmosphere of knowing what is coming next.

"Hin-" he is cut short.

"It-It was 2 d-days ago." She whispers and he can hardly hear her. "T-Tou – Hiashi t-took me on one m-meeting he had with his c-client." He watch as she starts to tremble but he don´t dare to move. "A-After t-the mee-ti-ting he took me t-to one r-room. Very b-beautiful b-big room and l-leaved me t-there." She starts to sob and he places one his hand on her back but he pulls it away feeling her shift under his touch.

Scared he ask. "What did happen in that room?" He even don´t know if he wants to know.

"T-There w-was one b-big bed." Now she starts to cry and it´s even harder to understand her. "B-before he did l-leave he did put me on that bed. I- I was scared.. I didn´t know w-what will happen.. I.. I.. " she pull her knees to her body and hug them with her arms. "I did feel s-something on my neck.. s-something c-cold… I-I did t-turn a-around he w-was there." She pause and Itachi tried to keep himself sit and not to do anything harsh that would scare her. After some time she continues. " H-He had s-snake-like e-eyes. It d-did scare me. I didn´t k-know him. I didn´t k-know what he did want I wa-was too sca-scared to m-move and t-then I did f-feel s-something u-under my kimono."

* * *

/*Flashback in flashback – WARNING RATED MA */

Hinata did look down and saw this man´s hand under her kimono. She did look up at him scared and did saw his smiling.

"Don´t be ssscared sssweetie. I´m Orochimaru but you can call me Uncle Orochimaru."

"W-where is d-dad?" she stutter out not taking her eyes from him.

"As you sssee he is not here. But he knows you are here with me. I´m hisss good friend ssso don´t be ssscared." She did shift when he did start to move his h-hand on her thighs.

"P-Please s-top."

"Gomen. That can´t be. You know. I did sssome work for your father and he needssss to pay for it." Suddenly he leans down to her and lick her cheek. "Do you know how he isss going to pay?"

Scared to move or talk she only shakes her head in "NO".

"Well.." he press her to bed "you are that payment."

"M-Me?"

"Yessss you. You know. I did sssaw you on dinner. You are quite beauty and I could not help myssself. For now you are mine. But enough talk.. even when you are mine now I have only few hoursss for thisss." With a single move he did open her kimono and now terrified Hinata didn´t know what to do and started to cry.

"P-Please s-stop." She starts to shake her whole body when he leans down and she feel his breathe on her skin.

"Will not happen.. I´m going to enjoy thisss a lot." His hands start to roam her whole body and Hinata starts to scream and beg him for stop and for some help but nothing work his grip on her is too tight.

"You know.. You are noisssy." He put his hands on her panties and fast take them down and make a ball form them. He takes them to his face and inhale. "You sssmell amazing Hinata-hime." He almost purrs and then put them in her mouth to keep her quite.

He was looking on her now exposed body and she could do nothing. She did want to hide herself to run away but he was holding her tightly. The he did start to kiss and lick her body and her, for now, small breasts. Tears did fall from her eyes and her silenced sobs did fill the room.

Without any warning he did spread her legs wide and with his lips attack her lower lips. She did shake her body more to make him stop but he didn't. She didn´t know how long she was like this but then she did realize he did let her be. Scared she did look at him and saw his back. He was taking his clothes down. She did move her hand to her mouth and removed those panties and slowly she went down from the bed, wishing he did not hear anything.

On fours she did start to crawl to door hoping to get away somehow. She was not far from them and she did feel cold hands around her that took her up from floor. He got her. Trembling she did turn around and see his snake-likes eyes looking amused on her.

"Are we going sssomewhere?" he did ask playfully but Hinata was not able to reply. He took her to bed and laid her there. "No one will help you. No one isss here.. Only you and me.. even when you will ssscream no one will hear you. But don´t try it. I don´t like it loud well if it´sss not moaning."

She was lying there and now got a good look on him. He was pale very pale and had long black hair but his yellow snake-like eyes were something you could never forget. Going down with her eyes she did realize he is now totally naked and his standing manhood did make her scared.

He went on bed with her and a cold feeling did overwhelm her and she did start to scream. He hit her and she falls on bed crying and scared.

"Don´t worry. I will hurtsss only in the beggning. I´m ssssure you will love it in the end." With an evil laugh he did turn her on her belly and took her kimono down. Taking her lower body a bit up he did place his now painfully hard member to her entrance and with a fast thrust he did enter her.

Horrible pain did went trough her body and she did cry. He did trust hard and without any tenderness.

* * *

They both were breathing hard but from different reasons. She was terrified, scared, disgusted and who know what all. While he was tired but satisfied. He even didn´t know how many times he did it to her or how many times he did cum. But he did know that she was amazing soft, warm and tight.

He went from bed. Took his clothes and looked at her. "Thank you Hinata-hime. I will for ssure never forget thisss.. and I think you will not too." Laughing he went to door. "We will meet again for sssure ssswetie."

/*Flashback in flashback END - END OF WARNING*/

* * *

Griping his bed sheets and with hard breathing Itachi was listening to her story. He was looking at the little girl in front of him with pity. He knew pity will not help her take this memory back but he did not know what to say to her. Without any word he went from room. He needed to call. He must call Uncle Obito. He will know how to hell her.

* * *

/* FLASHBACK suspended*/

~Let me raise you up.~  
~Let me be your love.~  
~May I hold you~  
~as you fall to sleep,~  
~when the world is closing in~  
~and you can't breathe.~  
~May I love you.~  
~May I be your shield.~  
~When no one can be found~  
~may I lay you down.~

This song was the only thing you could right now hear in Uchiha Obitos living room. Both Uchihas did look on Minato while he was looking blankly and not reacting.

"Minato-san?" someone calling his name took him back in reality and he realize it is his phone that is ringing. Taking him he sees his wife is calling him.

"It´s my wife" he just says and frowns. What he should do? Before he can pick up he hears Obito say.

"Don´t tell her anything about his." Minato nod and excuse himself.

* * *

Kushina pov

_It´s late. Where is Minato? He is now working so much. He said that it´s for Hinata but still. _I sigh. _It will be soon time to take dinner. Naruto is now in his room chating with his friends in his room and Kyuu is with him.. I better call him. I hope nothing did happen to him. _I take my phone and dial his number and wait. It takes some time. Too long for my taste.

"Moshi moshi Kushina-koi." I hear him and his voice sounds too tired.

"Hi sweetheart.. where are you?"

"Hmm.. well.. I have some work.. Did something happen?" _Work? He usually calls me when he stays longer in work_. I frown.

"No didn´t just it will be soon dinner time and you are not home yet. Did something happen in work?"

"No nothing did happen. Gomen but I do something important and I will be not able to come on dinner."

"Oh that´s ok. I just got worried. You usually call me when you will come late."

"Gomen I didn´t realize it´s that late." I raise my eyebrow.

"Honey… what´s going on? And don´t say nothing. I can hear from your voice that it´s something." I hear him sigh.

"I just got some information's and they make me worry that´s all."

"Oh and about what is it? Do you need help?"

"It´s about… " he pause. He is hiding something..

"Honey?"

"It´s about Hinata. Gomen Kushina-koi but I need to finish this I will come as soon as possible."

"Oh ok honey." I don´t like this. "Be careful ok?"

"Don´t worry I will be. Love you. "

"Love you too." With that I hear he did end the call. I don´t like this. I hope he will be fine.

* * *

Minato pov

I look at my phone and sigh. She is worried but I can´t tell her anything. I turn around and see both Uchiha watching me and I realize something.

"You are Sasukes brother? I knew I did hear the Uchiha name somewhere. Sasuke is my sons friend." I see Itachi smile.

"Yes i´m his older brother." I nod.

"Does Sasuke know about Hinatas situation? Since I assume it was him you mentioned in this talk."

"Hai it´s him but no. He doesn´t know anything even when he was witness to something." I sigh again. This is very complicated story.

"Can we continue?" I went back to living room with them and sit down. I sip from tea they made for me.

"There´s more right?" I see them nod. How bad it will get?

* * *

/* FLASHBACK continuation*/

Normal pov

Itachi did call his uncle and hold him it´s urgent. Right now he is watching Hinata and Sasuke wathing tv. Sasuke did ask him what´s wrong with Hinata but he only said that something did happen and he need to let her have some space now.

* * *

"Are you sure she said Orochimaru?" Obito, Itachis uncle ask after Itachi tell him everything.

"Hai. I´m sure. You know who is he?"

"Yes I know. He is a pedophile but unfortunately he never got in prison." I raise eyebrow.

"How is that?"

"Well that´s that interesting part. Looks like his personal lawyer is Hiashi Hyuuga."

"What can we do?"

"I can´t say this but we can do nothing?" regretfully said Obito.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Calm down for now ok?" Itachi nod and looks at his uncle. "We don´t have evidence just something she did tell us but maybe if she will be able to say where it did happen or something. Maybe then we will get some evidence and take this to a court but without anything we can do nothing." Itachi bite his lips. He don´t want her to remember it again.

* * *

It´s been 1 year since that did happen to Hinata and they got nothing. No evidence. JUST NOTHING. Hinata got more distance towards Sasuke but become much closer with Itachi. After that one time with Orochimaru she had another meeting with him but they didn´t do anything.

But Orochimaru was not the only man. Looks like Hiashi did realize that his daughters body can get him informations and he did start to use it.

* * *

Itachi pov

~If I could find the years that went away~  
~Destroying all the cruelty of fate~  
~I must believe that love will find a way~  
~Tonight~  
~Lonely finds me~  
~One day you will come~  
~But I'll wait for love's sake~  
~One day to me, love~

I check my phone and see that Hyuugas are calling me. Looking at the phone I get disgusted but after some time I picks it.

"Moshi moshi."

"I-Ita-ani." I hear scared voice of my sweet little sister in phone and my heart stop.

"Hinata. Wait for me I will be right there." I end the call and went to Hyuuga house.

* * *

It took only few minutes for me to come to Hyuuga residence. Knocking on door I´m waiting for someone to open but no one comes. They must be away. Is Hinata home alone? I take my spare keys I got when I did start to babysit Hinata and open the door.

Looking inside everything looks fine.

"Imouto-chan." I call for her and hear that somewhere someone did open doors.

"I-Ita-ani." She sobs and I went up to second floor. When I get there I see Hinata only under some blanket shaking and looking at me with big scared eyes. I went slowly to her. I don´t want to scare her more.

Entering the room and looking around I feel anger and see red. Looking at her I can still see how some bastards cum is streaming down her tights and there more of it on bed. Taking deep breathe I try to calm down but I can only feel the smell of that horrible act they did on her and it´s hard for me not to scream.

"Imouto-chan." I smile gently at her. "I will now call Obito-san, ok? Will you let him take care of this all?" I see doubts in her eyes but in the end she agrees and I call my uncle. This time we got you Hiashi Hyuuga.

* * *

Normal pov

Two days after this almost in all paper news was headline with words:

**"Hyuuga Hiashi accused for selling his eldest daughter."**

* * *

Everything was moving so fast.

There was not a human who didn't know about the famous Great Hyuuga Case.

However, no one knew what it was really about. No information was available. Some said that Hiashi was working with Yakuza and that they were taking advantage of his elder daughter. Some said that it was Hiashi himself who raped his daughter and that she was pregnant with his child. Others said that she was kidnapped and then raped. No one really knew if they were facts or rumors.

The Hyuugas did not let any information get out.

Now it was a year since the trial was opened. Hinata is currently living with Uchihas. The trial will be tomorrow. The man who was with Hinata that time was Gato from Gato company. Right now he is in prison.

* * *

Tonight went Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha out to meet with some friends. They wanted to relax a bit before tomorrow's trial. What they didn't know was that, even though they were having a great night out, it was chaos at home.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were in the living room near garden, playing some video games. Itachi heard knocking and went open the door. It must be his uncle Obito. But before he knew it, he heard the sound of a gun going off near the back door.

"Hinata and Sasuke." Was the only thing he thought of before dashing to the scene.

* * *

Outside Uchiha house was Uchiha Obito. He came to see Itachi and Hinata before the big day tomorrow. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to open it. No one answered so he knocked again, hearing Itachi say that he's coming.

Without any warning, he heard a gunshots. Quickly drawing his own gun, he went to investigate it.

Slowly moving to the back door, he went around the window, which had a clear view to the living room. He gritted his teeth when he saw Madara, with a gun directed first at Sasuke, and then at Itachi. He saw their lips move but couldn't hear what they were saying.

He knew that he must make a move quickly, or something terrible may happen. Going to the back door, he went in and without any sounds, he hid next to the entrance to the living room. He could only see Madara's back, but he didn't need more.

When he heard the sound of a reloading gun he reacted quickly and spun on his heel, shooting Madara in head before he could wound, or worse, kill anyone. The dead body of Uchiha Madara fell in front of Sasuke.

* * *

It was the morning of the trial and police men were still in their home. In another 5 hours, the trial would start and this could be an important piece of evidence.

The situation was not good but Itachi and Obito were glad. Today they would send Hyuuga Hiashi to prison.

* * *

Wrong. Everything went wrong. Gato was killed last night by some unknown men. No one knew how they found him or how they did it.

There was nothing that could connect Gato and Hiashi since his house was burned last night too.

The original accusation was that Hiashi sold Hinata to Gato. In the chaos, the accusation became unclear and people thought that it was that a drunken Gato went to Hiashi's house and when he found his daughter, his drunken state he raped her. There was nothing that they could do about it.

The piece of evidence last night, which was that Uchiha Madara was sent by Hyuuga Hiashi to kill Itachi, who was the indirect witness, didn't work either.

Lawyers from Hyuuga corp. said that Madara wanted Fugaku's place as police captain was the reason why he was there. The testimony of Obito, Sasuke, Itachi or Hinata was not accepted.

The whole trial lasted only 2 hours but the results were unacceptable. Hiashi Hyuuga was liberated and the Hyuuga case that could change Hinata's life was a failure.

* * *

The next 2 and half years were the same, but different. Hiashi was selling his daughter for information but not so often so one suspected anything. She was allowed to visit the Uchihas only sometimes.

Itachi and Obito were watching Hiashi very closely, but no matter what he did, there was no evidence.

* * *

Hinata was 15 and was signed to Konoha Institute for gifted children. It was half a year since she saw Itachi or Sasuke. She knew it was the work of her father but there was nothing she could do.

She couldn't contact him with her phone since Hiashi took it from her and got her a new one. New school – new people – but same life. That was the way Hinata saw it.

Things were the same for her at home, but at school, she was happy. She became friends with Tenten, Temari and her two siblings Kankuro and Gaara. She didn't tell them anything, there was no need.

What Hinata didn't know was that Itachi and Temari knew each others.

* * *

/*FLASHBACK in flackback*/

Itachi pov

Walking inside the Konoha Institute for Gifted children, I'm not impressed. All the students had to wear a uniform and everything looked so snobbish there.

I was sent here to meet the head of Police department and give them papers about this years challenges.

There is really nothing special here, just that everything look so expensive. Suddenly a familiar laugh got my attention. I headed towards the voice and entered the cafeteria. I went in and saw her.

I smiled as I saw my little Imouto-chan. She looked so happy, smiling and laughing. I didn't know why there were guys with her but I feel happy for her.

I want to go there and talk with her too but I know I shouldn't. Hyuugas have eyes everywhere. Sighing I go away.

* * *

What a bastard, I think to myself. I walked away, cursing him. This place is a shit hole. I didn't watch where I was going and bumped into someone. We both fell on our butts.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." I apologized and stood up.

"That's fine. I was not looking either." I heard a feminine voice and looked up. It's her. She was same girl who was with Hinata. She has light brown hair in 4 ponytails and she was wearing the uniform. Helping her out I asked.

"Can we go get a coffee or something? As my apology?" Say yes. I can get information about my Imouto.

She didn't reply and I realized that she was checking me out. He he.. Maybe it was not a good idea.

"Well ok.. You can buy me coffee and some cake."

/*FLASHBACK in flashback ends*/

* * *

Normal pov

This was the start to their friendship in which Itachi got all the information he needed. Unfortunately since that short moment, he did not see his sister again.

Time went by and she was 17 years old in her 3rd year of Konoha Istitute when she was send to Konoha High.

/*FlashBack end*/

* * *

"Why did you tell me all this. It's not I didn't want to know but why?" Silence was cut with Minato's voice.

"You are right." Said Obito. "We told you these things because we needed help." Minato looked at them, raising his eyebrow.

"What help?"

"Nothing hard or dangerous. " Replied Itachi. "Since your son and Hinata are close, we need you to watch her. Tell us everything suspicious."

"I understand but why now?" The Uchihas look at each other and sigh.

"There are a few things. First, we got word that Orochimaru had a meeting with Hiashi and we think he will want Hinata again. Second, you are a doctor which can be a big help if something goes wrong."

"I understand. Very well. I want to help her too."

* * *

Minato pov

I didn't know what to think. After I heard the story, I was shocked. How could she live like this? How could she still be sane? I'm not surprised she said it's dangerous. I only hope that everyone will be okay. I hope my son will be fine.

* * *

Naruto pov

Right now it's lunchtime and I'm with Hinata in the music room, just like every lunch break.

She's sitting on my lap and I have my face on her hair. Damn, she smells so amazing. I told her about my chat with our friends and that they know about us. She was worried at first but it looks like she is fine with it now.

"Hina~~" I kissed her hair.

"Hai." Was her short reply.

"Hina~~" I said again.

"Do you need something Naru?" She asked.

I nodded in reply.

"What is it?" She asked again with a smile.

"Kiss~~ I want a kiss~~." She turned towards me and I made my best puppy eyes.

"Is that so?" I nodded again. "Well.. In that case…" She leaned towards me and I could feel her breath on my lips. Leaning to her I wanted to close off the distance between our lips but she turned her head and kissed me cheek. AWWWWWW.. I pouted.

"No No No.. On lips."

"But you didn't say that." Awww… meanie.

"In that case." I put my hands on her cheeks and gave her the most passionate kiss. I loved how she wrapped her arms around my neck.

**CRASH**

A loud sound stopped us and we jumped from each other. Looking around, we saw our friends down on the floor, shocked, watching us. DAMMIT. They saw.

* * *

Awkward silence filled the room. Everyone was eating and no one was talking.

"So…" Suddenly Ino spoke up and all eyes fell on her. Well my eyes were full of anger and I can say that Hinata did not look. She was damn embarrassed. Well I was too. "I know something you don't know." She finished.

"Huh?" Was our reply.

"Wanna know?" She asked hopefuly.

"I don't need gossip." Sasuke retorted.

"Not gossip. Something better." She said proudly. "I know where we are going on the trip in the end of school year. Heheh." This got me interested.

"And where is that?" I asked. I wanted to know.. I hope it will be a good place where I can spend a lot of time with Hina.

"We're camping in Konoha park."

"Really?"

"That's amazing!"

"How do you know?"

"I can't wait." Everyone started talking all at once.

"Yup yup and I also know that since school ends in 2 months and in there are tests in the last month, we are going to prepare for the trip and organize it from tomorrow on, in our homeroom class."

Camping. Konoha park.. Aww that's great. Yahoooooo! I started dancing inside my mind but outside I was calm.

Everyone started talking about it and how amazing it will be since it's summer. But silence next to me got my attention. Hinata was looking down on the floor. Dammit. She is not comfortable. I took her hand and squeezed it softly. She looked at me and I smiled.

* * *

Note:

1. Finally an update.. well.. maybe i should apologize,.., but no i will not.. i just was too lazy to update ;)

2. yea.. many mistakes.. i know.. my english is bad.. don´t like it? then don´t read it

3. I don´t own Naruto but I own Naruto in my dream world *TSUKI NO MEI WORLD*

4. first version was edited by ForeverSong

ENJOY...

~Gamakage~


	11. Chapter 11

**A Simple Change**

chapter 11: The End?

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

Naruto pov

Tuesday went by so quickly. Except that moment when my friends caught us making out, it was a totally normal day. Well, almost…

Sitting on my bed, I looked out the window with a frown. My dad was acting weird. I knew he was hiding something and I don't like it. Mom was very worried as well.. I just hope that everything will be better soon.

Blushing softly, my thoughts went back to Hinata. Ah.. she is so amazing. I love her so much. I just wish I could do something for her.

* * *

Hinata pov

_It's been almost 2 weeks since Hanzo and Danzo were last here and today they suddenly came. I don't like it. It's like something bad is about to happen._

_They had some bags with them._ I gulped. I could say that there were clothes in it. Expensive clothes. It could only mean that Hiashi "sold" me again. I felt tears in my eyes.

I stopped crying long time ago, but now they're back. I know I'm hurting Naruto. But I know I can't tell him anything. It was dangerous to tell Minato-san but what was done was done.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it's hard. Those two men are talking loudly. I can say they are drunk.

* * *

_/* The conversation that Hinata hears through the closed doors*/_

"_Dammit. That Hiashi. Why now! I wanted to fuck her tonight so much. Dammit. That beautiful body she has and those big breasts"_

"_Shut up Hanzo. I really don't need to hear this. And don't dare to go to her room and have your way with her. It´s Hiashi's order to make her look the best she can. No one touched her in 2 weeks. She must be in perfect condition, so don't ruin it now."_

"_Dammit. I know but still. Let me at least jerk off while watching her sleep."_

"_NO! You're NOT going to her room! That's an order."_

"_ FINE. I understand. What a lucky bastard that man is._ _But I thought he's a pedophile."_

"_No he isn't. Well yeah, he loves to spend the night with young girls or boys but they must be in great shape to get his attention."_

"_He.. Dammit. Lucky bastard. So this Thursday in hotel Uzu….. But I must say that he knows what he wants. Did you see those clothes?"_

"_Yeah, he does. After all, it's not going to be the first time he's gonna be with her."_

"_No? How so?"_

"_Well this will be his third time. I think she doesn't remember all the men that have been with her but I'm 100 % sure she will remember this one perfectly."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_He was the first."_

_/*Hinata stops listening*/_

* * *

Shaking, I put my hand on my heart and tried to calm down.

"O-Orochimaru." I whispered breathlessly. "No.. No.. I-I don't want it… No." I hid my face in my pillow and cried. No! This must be a nightmare.. What can I do.. What _will_ I do?

* * *

I woke up and my eyes were puffy and red from all that crying.

"Oh, you are awake?" I heard from behind me but I didn't turn. I didn't want to see them.

"Yes."

"Very well.. These clothes…" I heard him put something on the floor. Must be those bags I saw yesterday. "You are going to wear them on Thursday. At 5pm we are going to escort you to meeting place." I nodded but didn't reply. He left.

Looks like there's nothing I can do right now. I changed my clothes and took my school bag. On my way from the room I saw those bags. There was everything. From underwear to accessories.

Before I went out, I realized they already left. I bit my lips. I need to do something. Maybe they have documents stored somewhere or something. I put my bag next to the front door and went to their rooms. I will find something. I will.

* * *

It took me 2 hours and I already missed 3 classes at school but I didn't care. I found what I needed.

Looking at the papers in my hands I smiled. Names, dates, and places of all those men were written, in Hiashi's handwriting. There were a few pages. I didn't even know there were that many. I took some blank papers and put them inside the pack with all the names as replacement. I took the one with all those names and put them in my bag.

How should I use them now? Should I call Itachi? Should I go to police station? Biting my lip, I sat on a chair.

Well right now it has no value. Those are just names. DAMN. I took a deep breath. Calm down. Maybe I can't do anything right now but I still have the information.

First I know I must to go to school or they will call Hiashi and that will be bad. I'll think of something in school...

* * *

Naruto pov

I don't like it. Hinata was not in homeroom. In the third class I went to ask Kurenai-sensei if she knew something but she said that she didn't. I don't like this... I really don't like this.

I'm going to gym. We have this class together. I hope she will be there.

* * *

Tired after running so many laps, I sat on the grass and drank some water. Then I saw her. She's talking with Gai-sensei. Looks like she is apologizing and he is just smiling at her. After a while I see her to go to the only cherry blossom growing near racetrack and I go to her.

"Where were you? I was so worried!" I asked her and hugged her from behind. She shifted at first but then melted under my touch.

"Gomen, I overslept."

"Hmm.. So unlike you." I turned and kissed her. After a while I heard whistling. Dammit I forgot that they were there.

"THIS, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, IS THE YOUTHFULNESS OF YOUR LIFE." I heard Gai-sensei and mentally groaned. I felt Hinata hiding her face in my chest and I looked at our classmates, sticking my tongue out at them.

Then I took her hand and looked at Gai-sensei.

"Soon the bell will ring, Gai-sensei. We're going now." And with that I left.

* * *

I took a shower and changed back to my clothes. I did not want to smell bad all day. I went out from of the changing room and Hinata was there, waiting there for me. She did not realize I was out already. I can say that she is thinking about something with fierce concentration.

"So you really did fall asleep?"

"Yeah. Gomen for making you worry."

"Nah it's ok. At least you came." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Couldn't someone from your family wake you if you overslept?" She looks at me, shocked. Huh?

"W-well… I think.. Well you see…" So I was right...

"Hinata." I put my fingers under her chin and made her look into my eyes. "Where are you living?" My question shocked her.

"W-what do you mean w-where?"

"Neji had dinner with your family but you don't know that right?" I saw emotions flash in her eyes. Sadness, worry, loneliness, anger, and fear. "He said he went into your room but it was empty." I heard her sigh and she wrapped my arms around me.

"No I'm not living with them. But I'm okay Naru.. Don't worry." She kissed my cheek. "And don't frown, it doesn't suit you." She was putting a smile on her face. Just for me.

* * *

Hinata pov

I'm back in my room looking at those papers. I'm glad I went to their room again. There were more of it. But sadly I can do nothing. Sighing I laid on my bed.

Tomorrow is the day. They would watch me all day. I'm sure they wouldn't let me go to school. What can I do about all this.

I rubbed my hand on my cheek and my neck, then along my breasts my belly and to my legs. Opening my eyes I put my hand on my crotch. I bit my lips. Tomorrow he will touch me there. Tomorrow he will have me again.

Trembling, I sat up and took some blank papers and begin to write... I don't know what will happen tomorrow.. but… I will not let him.. I can't…

* * *

I put all papers I found and the one I wrote in my envelope and put them in my bag. I need to see him before tomorrow.. I just need to..

* * *

Naruto pov

"Hai mom. Don't worry, I did not forgot. Yes I know. Okay… Take your time.. Love you too.. See ya." I ended the call.. Mom.. I'm not a kid anymore.

I looked at Kyuubi who was sitting next to me.

"She worries too much about us." I told him. The clock read 8PM. Well, Kyuubi had his meal already and so did I. I did my homework. Should I go check of someone is online or just watch TV?

**Knock KNOCK**

Who it could be? I went to door and open it.

"Hina? Did something happen?" She smiled at me and I invited her in.

"No, nothing happened. I was just alone home and I thought I would come here. I didn´t see Minato-san or Kushina-san in some time already." Oh ok.

"Gomen.. But my parents are not home. Dad is going to stay at work a bit longer and mom is with him. That means you're going home, right? You said you came to see them and not me." I pouted, puffing up my cheeks. She giggled.

"No silly, I came to see you in the first place. Your parents were just bonus."

"Great to hear, otherwise I would have thought that you liked my daddy more than me." I pouted. "I would be sooooo jealous."

* * *

I was lying on couch with Hinata next to me. We were watching a movie, my arms around her so she wouldn't fall. Or rather, she was watching the movie; I was watching her.

Rubbing my lips on her hair, I realized how much I loved to be with her like this. Not talking or anything. Just being together. Checking the time, I see it's almost 11pm. Mom and dad should come home anytime now.

"Hinaaa~~"

"Hmmmm…"

"It's not like I don't like you being here but it's quite late. Shouldn't you be home?"

"Well actually… I was thinking if I can stay here tonight." LUCKYYY~~

"Of course you can. I'm sure my parents will be okay with it." Hugging her closer and whisper in her ear. "Do you wanna stay in my room like before?" I see her nod and I'm a bit shocked. Didn't expect it, but why not?

* * *

In another half an hour, we were already in my room. IN MY BED. Kyuubi is already sleeping on his little bed near window. At least he wasn't watching us. This is awkward. Taking a deep breathe, I turned to her and saw her watching me.

"Do.. Do I have something on my face?" I tried to joke. She shook her head no.

"You know I love you right?" Smiling at her, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me.

"Yes I know. And I hope you know that I love you too."

"Yeah.. I know.." I start rubbing my hand on her arms and back. Then I feel them. Those scars. She shifted and I'm sure that she realized that I felt them.

Looking into her eyes, I pushed the blanket out of the way and run my hand on her arms again. I can feel her gaze on me but I don't care now. I need to see it. Moving my hand to end of her shirt I look back in her eyes. She nodded slowly.

I lifted the shirt up a bit. Her skin didn't have that horrible color anymore. It's her pale skin again. I traced my fingers on her belly and felt her shiver a bit. Normally, this would have been exciting, but now it is not. Little scars; I could feel them, but hardly. But on her lower abdomen was one that was bigger than the others. I bit my lips and pulled her shirt back down. I leaned down so our faces were centimeters apart.

"Wha-"

"It does not matter." She whispered softly and I can see the tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her like this.

"I will not ask then." She nodded and snuggled to me. "Oyasumi Hina."

"Oyasumi Naru."

* * *

Kushina pov

"Finally home." I announce yawning. Who would have thought that Minato will have so much paperwork to do. "Can´t wait to take shower and then to bed."

Feeling my husband lips on my shoulder and smile. "How about a shower with me?" he suggest. Awww.. I would love that.

"Minato.. you know we can´t. Our son could have hear us." I really don't need him telling us he could not sleep cuz we had sex.

"He is sleeping. I don´t think we will wake him." I bite my lips.

I bit blushing I reply. "Well.. if. If you are sure he will not then.. fine."

"I´m sure with it as long as you will be able to be quite.. In the end I´m not the loud one." I pout on this. Very funny.

"haha Minato. It´s not my fault you are that good." I giggle on his shocked face. "So So.. C´mon before I lost appetite." I take his hand and we go to our bedroom. We go around Narutos room and I look at Minato.

"I will just check that he is really sleeping." I wink on him and he blush.

I silently open door to his room and see my little boy sleeping. But something gets my attention. Hands? They are hand on my sons back. Moving closer to him and I freeze on place.

There is my son and Hinata. Sleeping peacefully and hugging each others. That's soooo sweet. I tell Minato to come in too.

"They are sweet right?" He kiss me cheeks.

"Yes they are."

"Our boy loves her."

"And she loves him. Come let´s leave them."

"You want me to come so you can get any." I giggle at his red face and we both leave.

* * *

Normal pov

Sun did start to raise and Hinata did slowly open eyes. The first thing she did saw was peaceful face of her love. She did tell him last night that she will wake sooner so she can go home and get her things for sure. He said her that she should wake him so he can go with her. She would love to do that bit can´t. Today is that day.

Slowly without waking him up she goes from bed and change her clothes. Then she takes her bag and take out those papers she found in Danzos and Hanzos room. She looks around room and then hides It behind his commode.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. I can´t do that. I can´t stand the thought of him doing that to me again. This is the only way." She kisses his hair and then leave.

* * *

Naruto pov

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Grunting I turn my alarm off and sigh. I shouldn´t have go sleep that late. Opening my eyes I see Hinata is not there. Looking at clock I see it´s 7am. She must have wake before and go home. Sigh. She should have wake me.

Taking my shower and changing and go down and see my parents.

"Ohayo." I greet them.

"Ohayo Naru-chan." Say my mom and take my breakfast in front of me.

"Ohayo Naruto. Wheres HInata?" Shocked and red I look at him.

"Huh?" I hear my mom giggle.

"Aww c´mon my Kitsune. We did saw you two. Aww so sweet you two were. So where is she?"

"Did went home already. I did told here to wake me but looks like she didn´t."

"Oh.. Why?" I didn´t even realize dad stopped eating and was frowning now.

"Well she didn´t take her things for school. So she woke early so she can go home before school and get her things."

"That´s sad. I did want to talk with her." I smile at my mom.

"And she did want to see you two too."

"Well eat up Naru. And you too Minato."

* * *

Today was dad driving me to school. But something weird was about him.

"Is something wrong dad?"

"No nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You just look very tired, and looks like something is bothering you." I hear him sigh and look at him.

"Yes something is bothering me but don´t worry. Can I ask something from you?"

"Oh ok. When you will be with Hinata. Invite her to our house today ok? I want to ask her something."

* * *

Dad parks on school parking and we both went to school.

"And can I know what do you want to know?"

"I will tell you maybe later." He looks at me. "Don´t forget. After school go to Tsunades office I will be there. In the end I will be driving you home."

"Haaai tou-chan don´t worry."

* * *

Hinata pov

It´s end of school. Naruto must be worried. Gomen Naru, I wish I could be with you. 3 hours left.. I should start to change.

* * *

Kushina pov

I´m still soo tired. Duh we come home soo late and then had looong – nice – steamy- hot - sex and woke early.. That´s really not a good combination. But Minato was sooo amazing. It was soo hard not to be loud. I blush. He still knows how to make me melt. I giggle on the memory of my man, naked and hot water falling on him and his perfect toned body.

Suddenly knocking on front doors take me back to reality. Opening the door I see two alike mans. Both of them wearing police uniforms.

"Can I help you?"

"Is your husband at home?" I frown. That they want from my man?

"Actually no but he should be back anytime soon. Come in." I invite them inside and take them to living room.

"Will you like coffee or tea.. ehm.."

"I´m sorry. We forgot to introduce us. I´m Uchiha Obito and this is Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh Sasukes family?"

"Actualy yes. I´m his brother and this is our uncle." Answer Itachi.

"Pleasure to meet you. I´m Namikaze Kushina. So would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be great." Tell both Itachi and Obito.

Preparing tea I can´t stop myself but think what they want from my man.

"Her´s your tea."

"Thank you."

"So.. Can I know why do you want to talk with my man?" They look at each others. Minatoooo.. I hope you didn´t do anything dangerous. "well.."

"Actually we would want to discus some medical records with him. We are police mans and we don´t understand much to that terminology." I hear some car and I can say it´s Minato with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto pov

She didn´t come all day? Was she in trouble for staying all night with me? I can´t stop but worry.

I need to see if she is ok.

"Tadaima." Dad voice make me realize we are home already. "Tadaima." I say too.

"Welcome back boys. We have visitors." Visitors? Hinata? With dad we went to living room.

"Itachi?" as ask not believing my own eyes.

"Ah Naruto. Happy to see you again."

"Yea. Me too."

"Minato-san can we talk?" I turn to the other man. Must be Uchiha too. I look at dad. I can say he is worried. Very worried. I don´t like it.

"Very well. We will take in my room." I see them tree leave.

"Mom do you know what´s going on?" She shakes her head.

"No they only said they need help with some medical records." Oh.. I kiss my moms cheek and go to my room.

* * *

It´s been few hours since I did come home and i´m bored. I did want Hinata come here. I hope she will come to school tomorrow. Well since I don't have anything to do I can help mom with something.

On my way down I go around dads rooms. It´s closed. Are they still here? Quietly I go to doors and put my ear on it.

* * *

_/*talk behind doors how Naruto hear it*/_

"_Oh my good it´s horrible. Those are medical reports of one person or more?"_

"_One person."_

"_You don´t know what all this mean right?"_

"_Not at all. That's why we did went here."_

"_Where did you got them? As a doctor I know it´s illegal to stole medical records. But since you are police man I assume they belong to some victim."_

"_That´s true. Please could you tell us in short what is in those records?"_

"_Well.. it´s a bit weird. Who ever this person was, was never sick on normal disease. Or at least you don´t have any records about it. All that is wrote here are mostly broken bones, internal bleeding, scars."_

"_Hmm souka.. Can a normal human got injured that many times in that ways and places like in those records without someones help?"_

"_Like someone did this to that person? Well some of them could be made during sports but completely this much and with so short time between them I think no. No one can do to himself this on his own. Not even S&M lovers or extreme sportsman."_

"_Very well. I assume you are interested knowing who's records those are. Or maybe you know it but don´t want to believe."_

"_Yes. Exactly I think I know but I don´t want. So please tell me who is owner of those records."_

"_The owners is no one else than Hyuuga Hinata."_

_/*Talk end*/_

* * *

I did feel my heart stop. What? What? WHAT? Without realizing I did open the doors.

"WHAT?!" I scream at them.

* * *

Minato pov

Suddenly door to my room did open and my son was standing there. He did hear us.

"WHAT?!" he screams and I don´t know what to say.

"Naruto, didn´t we teach you not to listen to others conversations? What the hell are you doing here?" I´m angry and scream at him but I can´t help it. He should not find it out like this. "GO TO UR ROOM NOW AND WAIT FOR ME!"

"BUT-"

"NO BUTS. GO NOW!"

* * *

Naruto pov

What the hell was that. What they mean all that was in hinatas records? I know she was abused but that much? Why didn´t she tell me something? I kick my commode next to my bed and fall on it. Dammit. And dad was soo angry. He is never angry and he never shouts.

I hear snarling and look at Kyuubi. He is trying to get something from behind my commode. Maybe some of his toys did fall there. Standing up I go for it.

Huh? Envelope? What is that doing there? Taking it and Kyuubi I sit on my chair behind my table. I put Kyuu on my knees. Nothing is wrote on it but it´s quite big. There must be a lot papers in it.

I open it and put on my table. There are papers with many names, dates and places wrote in a very neat handwriting. Then some contracts, information, payment and many more papers.

And inside this envelope was little envelope. With my name?.. This handwriting is Hinas. I think to myself and open it. Then I start to read it.

* * *

Hinata pov

This must be the best room here. Siting on bed I look around. So much like him. I shiver thinking what is going to happen.

Sadly smiling a go to bathroom.

* * *

All medicaments that were in first aid kit in bathroom are now in one cup. There was not many kinds of them there but that doesn´t matter.

With shaking hands I start to eat them slowly. This is the end. Even if he will still get me I will be free from this life. Gomen Naruto-kun. I hope you will understand.

* * *

Naruto pov

Shaking and crying I can´t believe what I did just read. No this can´t be true. I take all papers that was in that envelope and go down. I hope they are still there.

Running down I hear that they want to leave already when suddenly sounds from radio got everyones attention.

_Here Gemna. Obito do you hear me._

Here Obito. I hear you clearly. What´s the situation.

_We got information that Orochimaru has a meeting tonight with her. Receptionist in hotel confirmed that she is already there in room A500 . _

How about Orochimaru. Where is he?

_Not here yet. We are watching all entrances. _

Very well. Where is that meeting? I will go there. Don´t do nothing until I come.

_Hotel Uzu._ "Hotel Uzu." I did said in unison with the man in radio. All eyes are now on me.

"Naruto, right?" The other Uchiha ask and I nod. "How do you know?" Biting my lips I show them papers in my hands.

"Found this in my room." I choke out. "She—she wrote I should g-give you that."

"Obito. We must go or it can be too late. We can check the papers after HInata will be safe." Hearing those words I flinch. She wrote what she is going to do.

"You should hurry then." I say suddenly very calm. "She want´s to kill herself. She can´t stand being his toy again."

"Minato-san." Obito get my dad attention. "If it´s true what your son said we will need a medic. Could you go with us?"

"I want to go too."

"NO!" I hear my parents. "No way Naru-chan. It will be dangerous."

"No mom. I want to go." I look directly in my dads eyes.

"We don´t have time for this." I hear Itachi. "If we stay longer it can be too late."

"Take him with us. He is still student but he knows the basics. He can help if there will be need."

"But Minato.."say mom.

"No Kushina. Let him." I go to her and hugs her. Giving her those papers I whisper. "Those documents are very important mom. Watch them closely and don´t let anyone in ok?" I see her now and then we all went to hotel Uzu.

* * *

Normal pov

Atmosphere around Hotel Uzu was tense. But people that were going around could not suspect that there something going on.

There were not police cars or special force or anything. They were hiding.

A new car did stop and four mans did come out from it. Two in police uniforms and then two blond heads.

"How´s the situation?"

"From we know in room A500 is Hyuuga Hinata we are still waiting for Orochimaru to arrive."

"Very well. Who else is there?"

"From informations from receptionist who is right now with our people, Hyuuga did arrive with two other mens. From description they are Danzo and Hanzo."

"Anything else?"

"Who else is right now in hotel?"

"From what we know in lower floors are some people but our people are watching those floors. The hightest floor with room A500 have no other people there. Looks like Orochimaru did book it whole."

* * *

Everyone was waiting there for next hour and still nothing.

"I don´t like this." Obito says and get everyones attention.

"I know uncle. It´s weird." Say Itachi.

"Ano. What is weird?" ask Minato with Naruto

"We are here for 2 hours. It´s already nine." Obito turn to another police man and ask. "Bring here that receptionist."

* * *

Hinata pov

Huh? I open slowly my eyes and everything is soo blurry. Where am I?

I try to sit but it´s difficult. Everything is moving. I feel horrible. Looking around I only ask myself. Where am i?

Like a drunk I stand and try to go to doors not even realizing my kimono is open. Or that I don´t have any underwear or what there are some new bruises on my skin.

Trying to walk I fall and stand again. I do few steps and fall on bookcase. Books in it fall on me but I don´t feel it. Standing one more time I make few more steps and lose my balance. Disoriented I don´t realize I´m going to fall on glass coffee table.

Few second later is hear a crash and i´m lying on many glass fragments. I want to stand again but don´t have any power left. So I lie where am I.

Drugged from those medicaments I don´t feel any pain. If I did I would have been screaming. My skin was cut with that glass and I could see how my blood flow fast from me.

Before closing my eyes I think about one person, my Naruto-kun.

* * *

Normal pov

"Miss, I´m Uchiha Obito and this is Uchiha Itachi. I have few questions on you."

"Of course. I´m Tsunami."

"Tsunami-san do you remember when did Hyuuga Hinata come and what was she wearing?" nodding she reply.

"Hai. Hyuuga Hinata together with two mens and did come exactly at 6pm. She had hair made in a bun and wearing she was white kimono with red flowers."

"6pm? Are you sure?" Now worried Obito ask.

"hai i´m totally sure."

"Thank you madam." he ask his co-workers to take her away again.

"It´s something wrong Obito-san?" ask very-very worried Naruto.

"I´m not sure yet. I need to know one more thing." Turning to Genma he ask. "How did you find out about his meeting?"

"Oh that? Actually it was coincidence. Me and Raido were on our way back to station when we did saw her enter one car in a very expensive kimono. We did put two and two together and stated to chase after them. Unfortunatelly they did later change car and we did lost them. So we decided to check all places where meetings like this could be hold and so we found the this hotel."

"Wait? What time it was when you did find this place and when did come reinforcements?"

"I was half seven when we found this hotel. Reinforcements did come around the time we did contact you."

"What? That takes almost hour when someone could go inside without noticing? Why are you telling me that just now?" ask now very angry Obito.

"We did ask the receptionist if Orochimaru did come already. She said no so I didn´t thought I should tell you." Genma try to defend himself.

After realizing that Orochimaru could be already there Obito told his mens to go inside.

* * *

Naruto pov

Dad was asked to go with them and I did ask to go too. I know that dad didn´t want that but in the end he said that as a wannabe medic I can help him if things go wrong.

Since they didn´t know if Hanzo and Danzo had any guns they give us bulletproof vests. I´m scared like hell but more scared I´m about Hinata. If it´s true that guy Ororchimaru could be already there.. shaking my head I don´t want to think about it.

* * *

It took only few minutes for us and we were on 5th floor.

**BANG BANG**

Echoes inside the building and it mean only that they are armed and know we are here.

"Stay down and close to us." Say almost unnaturally calm voice of Obito-san. I don´t have voice to answer and I can say that my dad too, we both only nod. .

* * *

Shooting is hear from every side and we realized that Danzo and Hanzo were not the only here. From shorts reports and calls I heard from radio no one was killed but some got injured.

Right now we are in front of room A500. I see Itachi and Obito kick out the doors and went inside. Me and dad are waiting outside until they tell us to come in.

I look at dad and see him looking at me worried.

"Everything will be ok." He whispers to me and I nod, grateful for those words.

It took few more minutes when Obito come back to us with a lot blood on his clothes and worry in his eyes.

"Itachi is trying to stop the bleeding but he needs help. No one is there. Go in." he say for my taste too calmly.

Without any words we both enter the room and freeze. There on the middle in room is she lying on a pile of glass shards. Her skin cut on many places but worse is a big shred stuck deep in her breasts too close to heart, and a shred in her leg in her artery.

And then it was so slow and so fast at the same time. I and dad did went to her and started to stop that bleeding. We did stop most of it but she lost already too much blood.

"Hinata-chan, Hina-chan." I was repeating without stopping while trying to help her.

Itachi told us that emergency is here but while there is the shooting they can go in for her so we must wait a bit longer.

I went to bathroom get some more towels and my eyes fall on bottles of medicaments. Taking them I see they are empty. It stucks me like lighting. Shakily I went back.

"T-Tou-chan." I whisper and from all that noise dad can´t hear me. "Tou-chan." I say more loudly and he looks at me. I can´t say how was I looking but my dad went pale.

"What?" I say nothing and show him the bottles and then I look at Hinata, who is completely covered in her blood. Her before white kimono is now crimson red.

From the way how dads eyes did widen I can see he realized it too. Those chemicals in those medicaments in this mix are killing her from inside and some of them are making her blood too loose. That's why she bleeds that fast.

"Vomit." Say my dad. "We must make her vomit. Even if not all of it but at least something." I nod and went to help my dad. We carefully turn her around. There is few ways how to make her vomit but most of them are in her condiction impossible so there is now only one way.

Since we don´t have out normal instrument like medical mallet we must do it another way. Opening her mouth we put in the first thing we found it. Few second later she vomit out a disgusting yellow-green mass with multicolored half starved medicaments.

We do it two more times till all she vomited was a yellow-ish water.

**~ SILENCE~**

Nothing, nothing at was hear. No shootings, no screaming just silence. We all sigh in relief.

_Obito here is Genma. Everything is secured. We killed Danzo and arrested Hanzo and few more mens. We have also Orochimaru and his company Kabuto. And you will not believe but we have Hyuuga Hiashi with his wife and youngest daughter._

This did shock me. He was here. That bastard is here. I feel like someone squeeze my hand and I look at dad who shook his head.

"Send here medics. Hinata is in critical state."

_Hai. They are on way to you._

* * *

I sit in emergency and hold Hinatas hand. Dad did stay there to help those who were injured. Medics are connecting Hinata to their apparats but I don´t pay them any attention.

Her eyes did start to open and my heart beat faster. Leaning to her, I smile at her.

"Hina-chan." I call on her softly. She turns to me and smiles gently. She moves her hand but I stop her. "Don´t move." She shakes her head.

"Gomen Naru-chan." She whispers in a raspy whisper.

"Shh Shh.. don´t talk. Everything will be fine." I hold her hand tighter.

"No.. i´m really sorry.. I could stand the thought of him having me…"

"I know. Don´t worry. I´m here with you." I see how her eyes start to close and I start to panic. She smiles at me one more time.

"I love you." with those words her eyes close and her hand went limp.

"Her heart stopped!" did shout one medic and he took me from her and started to revival her.

* * *

Naruto pov

Sitting on this chair next to her bed become a normal thing to me. It´s been 8 months since that day and she still didn´t wake up. The day when I did almost lost her was the worst day I did alive.

I´m already 18 and so is she but non of us did celebrate it. On my B-day I was here with here sitting on her bed and wishing she would wake up. On her B-day I was doing exactly the same thing.

I look from window and see how beautiful sunny day is. On days like this I wish we could go out and be together just like before.

8 Months and some things did change and some didn´t. In 4 months after that day was a trial with Orochimaru and Kabuto. There was no need to wait till Hinata wake up. They did have all evidence. The sperm she had all around her lower body that day was his. And some documents that Hinata did leave me were his way to hell.

It was not my happiest day but when they said that he and his company will be send to prison forever I was happy, very happy. This bastard will never again come near my love.

With Hiashi was it not so easy. He is right now arrested and his wife too for working with him and his daughter Hanabi was send to Hiashis brother Hizashi, who is also Nejis father.

Dad is now working with Uchihas and they are going make sure that Hiashis trial will be his downfall. His trial will be next month. I´m going there I want to see him lose.

And in school are things like always. Me and my friends are spending some time together and usually chating but we don´t have our band anymore. I feel like I did grown up from it. During my time in hospital with Hinata I sometimes write some lyrics. Most of them are for her, just if she would wake up.

She did also miss the camping to Konoha park. I didn´t went too but after she will wake up I want to take her to our house on beach. In summer it is beautiful there.

With that time I did spend in this room, I had time to study and become the best in my class. I want to study more and make sure that nothing bad will happen to Hinata or to anyone else. I will become as great doctor as my dad.

The memory of her lying in her own blood was a big motivation. I and my friends are now in last year of Konoha High and after that we want to continue on Konoha Uni. It´s not even after half-years exams and I was already accepted. Looks like my currently great grades and my volunteering in hospital were big help.

What will happen with Hinata after she will wake? She didn´t finish the 3rd grade. Will they let her to finish school or she will need to go on the 3rd grade again? I shake my head. What am I thinking about? It´s not important. Right now is important to send Hiashi to prison but before that we need that Hinata wakes up from her long sleep.

One thing about this situation will Naruto never forget.

* * *

/*FLASHBACK some time before*/

Normal pov

Yesterday did Minato tell Naruto everything he knew about Hinata and her situation. Naruto was so angry. How could someone did that to her he will never understand. Today they took papers Hinata did leave for them.

They found that many of those mens were killed in a mysterious way. They found Hiashis orders to kill those mens.

Now they were discussing the trial that will be hold against Orochimaru. Sorting those papers to some categories something caught Minatos attention.

"Oh my…" he suddenly says and take one specific paper.

"Is something wrong Minato-san?" ask Obito but Minato don´t reply.

"Sweetheart?" Kushina try to get his attention but it don´t work too.

"Dad?" shaking him Naruto finally put him back to reality. "What is that?"

"This?" this wave with the paper and they all nod. "This is something I wish I didn´t found."

"Minato-san please explain." Sighing he leans to chair and bite his lips.

"You are still young Naruto and don´t know how some formulars are looking like, but when you will be working in hospital as long like me you will recognize them easily. This one we are not using anymore. Two years ago it was changed to another type after some laws were changed." Then he stops.

"What it is about honey? What´s going on?" ask confused Kushina and she is not the only one.

"This Kushina-koi is evidence of how horrible were those Hiashis actions. This…" he turns that paper to them. "is formular for abortion when she was not even 14." This fact did shock them all.

"A-Abortion? L-like she was pregnant?" ask Naruto and he can´t believe his own ears.

"Yes. Looks like that."

/*Flashback end*/

* * *

Naruto pov

I was thinking a lot about that. Dad did a check up if she didn´t give a birth later. But found that not, reading more of her medical records they later found in Hyuuga residence she was on birth control after that. Starting with them so young could already make her sterile.

For some reason I did remember the one big scar she had on her belly. Was it from that? Abortion are not made that way and be the formular it was made in Konoha hospital. But if it´s true what was that scar? Is there more that did happen in her life?

I went from my chair and sit on her bed. Brushing my fingers on her cheek I smile on her. She looks so peaceful. She is soo beautiful.

Frowning I remember how my dad told me that she is now completely healed and it´s a mental thing that is making her stay in coma.

"How is she?" I hear from behind me and turn there and see my parents.

"Still the same." I reply sighing.

"We brought you something to eat." I nod and together in Hinatas room we eat lunch.

* * *

It´s time to leave, the visit hours are going to end. Sometimes I did stay here even whole night but tonight I´m going home. I need to learn a bit more for tomorrow's tests. Kissing her cheek I whisper.

"Wake soon my love. I´m waiting for you. I love you"

* * *

Looking at clock I see it´s 10pm. I close my books and went to take shower.

It didn´t take me even 5 minutes. Kyuubi was making me company since that day. I was crying a lot the first month or maybe it was 2? I don´t know myself. Sometimes I feel like i´m cry baby.

8 months but I still hope. I open drawer in the nightstand and took out a black square, opening it I expose beautiful gold ring with diamond. I bought it only a week after that event.

When that medic did scream that her heart did stop I was feeling like I did die myself. When they did bring her back I was happy like never before.

But that moment I did realize that this woman that was lying there and fighting for her life is the woman of my life. And then when I did saw this ring in goldsmith shop I went around I knew it. With that ring I will ask her marry me.

I want to ask her. I want her to be always with me and never again scare me like that but for that she must wake up.

Closing the pack I put him back in my drawer. "One day my Hinata." I whisper.

* * *

Normal pov

Unknown to Naruto right now in a hospital room number 237 was a beauty slowly waking up from her long sleep.

* * *

Hinata pov

"_Wake soon, my love. I'm waiting for you. I love you" _What was that? I know that voice. N-Naruto-kun?

I tried to wake up but couldn't. I must wake up. Naruto-kun is waiting for me. I tried to move again or to the least, open my eyes but it doesn´t work. I fall back in darkness.

* * *

Naruto pov

It was a normal day, same as any other. I went to school, wrote my test, had meal with my friends and then went to the hospital.

Last night I couldn't sleep well and I'm damn tired now. Sighing, I put my head on Hinata's bed and closed my eyes. Taking a short nap will hurt no one.

* * *

Hinata pov

What is this sound? Snoring? Is someone snoring? After few tries I open my eyes but the bright light makes me close them again.

This time I open them a fraction and try to see where I was. White, a lot of white. Slowly opening my eyes a little more, I look around. I'm in some kind of room. There's only that bed I'm lying in, a table and some chairs.

Realizing that the snoring continues, I look down on my bed and see a mop of blond. What is this? I keep looking at it and hear that sound coming from there. Looking closely, I saw that "this" was a person and not any person. I smile gently. Naruto-kun. I lie a bit more comfortably and kept watching him. He was sleeping with his head on his arms. How long I´m here? Was he here all the time? His hair has grown?

I close my eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

A room with a big bed.

White kimono with red flowers.

A cup full of medicaments.

BLOOD..!

My eyes shot open and I started breathing hard. That´s true. I was meeting Orochimaru there. I tried to kill myself… but what had happened after that?

Slowly moving my hand over to Naruto, I brush my fingers on his cheeks. Saw him squirm and opening his eyes, and then my eyes meet again those beautiful blue eyes of his.

* * *

Naruto pov

I was having a nice dream about Hinata waking up when I felt something touching my cheek. Probably mom, waking me up. I opened my eyes and saw two beautiful light lavender eyes looking at me. My mind went blank for some time. I don't know how long I was staring in those eyes when I realize that those eyes belong to my Hinata.

"H-Hina?" I lifted my head. I heard surprise in my voice.

"Naru-chan" She whispered and her voice sounded raspy. Slowly sitting up, not taking my eyes from her, I moved my hand to her, touching her cheek I want to confirm that it is real.

"You… you are awake." I sounded relieved. Moving to her I hugged her. Gently but firmly I put my hands around her. Slowly she put her arms around me. Happy and so relieved, I don´t realized that I was crying till I felt something wet on my cheek.

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just hugging each other and frankly, I don´t care. Hina Is Back. My Hina.

I helped her drink some water, she was still very weak. Before I can say anything she started to speak.

"I heard you." We were staring at each other.

"You did?" She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"Yes. You snore very loudly." HE? I blinked at her. HEEEEE?

I must have looked damn funny because she giggled, making my heart stop. I missed that amazing sound. The sound of her voice, her laughter, her giggles…

"I don't snore." I defended myself. "I DON'T!"

She took my hand, "Yes you snore and very loudly too. You should be happy about it. If I hadn't heard it I would not have woken up." She sounded sad. "Not only that, but I've also heard you saying something."

I kissed her hand. "What was I saying? As I recall I told you a lot of things. What is that you've heard?"

"You said you wanted me to wake up… that you are waiting for me… and that…" she blushed softly, "that…" and lowered her eyes.

"That I love you?" She could only nod.

"Yes that´s true. I love you my Hina." I squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back.

"But… did you read it… the letter that I left for you… you know… what…" Tears started to fall from her eyes. I don't want her to be sad.

"Yes, I read it and, still I love you." She bit her lip.

"How can you? I'm disgusting. Even after we were going out together…" Then she started to cry, sobbing quietly, making me very uncomfortable. I hugged her once more.

"It was not your fault. I don't hold it against you. I still love you and will forever." I kissed her hair. "But do you still love me?" I needed to know… I need…

She looked up and I can see tears in her eyes. She nodded. "I… I do… I do love you."

* * *

At first I thought it is weird that no nurse came to check her but then I realized that I was named her personal nurse, as I was spending the whole day beside her. They were watching her only when I was not present.

I went to bring a wheelchair for her. I know I should not take her out from her bed but she was not injured anymore, only a bit weak so it was ok. The nurse asked me why I needed it but I said it´s for my father so she didn't ask anymore.

Well in a way it was for him, if not directly. I went back to the room and smiled at the sight in front of me. She was sitting there, with pillows behind her back and looking out the window, smiling. She truly looked happy.

"I´m back." I went in and automatically went to give her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at me and then at the wheelchair skeptically. I didn´t tell her where I was going.

"What is that?"

"Well, this is a wheelchair, Hina. And we are going on a trip."

Frowning, she asked: "On a trip? Where? Are you sure I can go?"

"Yup. I´m sure. And don´t worry, you will like it where I'm taking you." I said, while taking her out from the bed, bride-style, put her out from it. Covering her legs with blanket, I smiled at her.

* * *

Minato's pov

"When do you think she is going to wake up? It has been 8 months." Kushina sighed, looking at me.

"I don´t know Kushi, but as Naruto said we have to believe. There is always hope. He is stronger than me. I don´t think I would be sane after such a long wait."

"I know. I just wish she will be back soon. I don´t like to see our baby sad." I went to her and give her a light hug and a kiss.

"I see it the same way but this is her fight. She will wake up when she will be ready."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

We both looks at the door and saw my son. But he was totally different now. He was smiling, a true big smile that even his eyes were shining with happiness.

"Is everything okay, Naruto?"

"Yup. Everything is perfect." Did something happen?

"And can we know what made you soo happy?" asked Kushina.

"Well… I have a surprise for you two." Surprise?!

"Can I bring it in?" We could only nod. We were both happy to see our son like this. "Great. But first sit there." He pointed to the chairs under window and we did as he had said. I saw him go out, opened the doors wide and left them like that. We can hear some sounds outside.

And then on a wheelchair he brought her in. Hinata? I can´t believe this. She was there. Smiling at us her shy smile.

"Minato-san, Kushina-san it´s been long time." She said, almost in a whisper. Oh my god! It was really her!

I didn't see her moving or anything but Kushina was suddenly hugging her and crying softly. I looked at my son and he was staring at them too.

After my wife finally decided to let Hinata breathe I went to her and hugged her too.

"Welcome back." I whispered in her ear, to which she whispered back: "_I'm happy to be back_". Letting her go I turned to my son.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you call me?"

"It had been 2 hours and to answer that why I didn't call you? Well I was too shocked to think straight."

"What happened? How did you wake her?" I saw my son blushing and I raised my eyebrow.

"Uhm… well you see…" he tried to say something but his face got pink. Hearing giggles, I looked at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun is a noisy sleeper. His snores would have waken up a corpse too." Huh? My son's face was now red like Kushina's hair and a few second later when I heard Kushina's laughter, I had to chuckle.

"Souka… if I had known that I would have made him sleep there a lot earlier."

* * *

Naruto pov

We stayed few more hours with my parents and then had meal with them. As Hinata hadn't eaten food like this for a long time so she ate slowly and only a little.

Sitting together there, we were just talking and having fun. It felt so right. Like nothing bad could ever happen. I was very grateful that my parents didn't ask her anything about 'that' day. Hinata did start to fall asleep on her wheelchair so I took her back to her room.

I took her back to her bed and sit next to her. I rubbed my nose on her hair.

"Hmmm… you know…" I chuckled. This is for that snoring. "You really need to take a bath." I saw her face turn red and she hid it in my chest.

"Well… even if it's embarrassing to agree, you are right. I really do smell bad." She wrapped one arm around me. "Could you later ask some nurse to help me with my bath?"

"Hai I will." I checked time and sighed. Time to go. "I must go Hina." I felt her hold on me went tight.

"Do you really must go?"

"You know what? I will tell dad that I will stay here. It's not like I didn't do it before." She nodded. "Does that mean I should also help you with that bath of yours?" She turned red once more. "Haha… don't worry. It was just a joke." I leaned towards her ear and whispered: "But it´s not like that I haven´t seen you naked yet."

She looked at me, her mouth gaping and eyes wide. I nodded. "Yup I did. As I have helped with your baths all the time." Her eyes went wider. If she will keep doing this I bet they will fall out of her head.

"How long? How long it is since…." She didn´t finish but I know what she meant. Sighing I reply.

"8 months."

"Oh… gomen." What? "Gomen for … I did that… I ... I'm sorry." She started to sob.

"Shh… it´s ok… I understand…" I put my hands on her face and made her look into my eyes. "What was in the past is in the past Hina. We can´t change it back, that´s true. And you must accept that fact and move on. I knew about it. I knew it all. It hurts knowing what they were doing to you. It hurts knowing that I was not able to help you. But I don't want to live life full of regret… I want to move forward… forward where there's nothing like that. Can you do that?"

"I think… I will try… but… will you help me?"

"I will help you as much as I can." Leaning down, first time in 8 months, I kissed her on the lips.

It was not some passionate kiss. It was just our lips touching. But it was enough. After a heartbeat, she returned my kiss. Looking into her eyes I whispered.

"I love you"

"I love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

Note:

1. first version was edited by ForeverSong

2. yea :D second update in one day.. i think there will be 4 more chapters

3. bad grammar.. yea i know .. my bad

ONE DAY I WILL HAVE MY OWN NARUTO .. just need to find a blonde guy with blue eyes and have my way with him ;)

~the AWESOME Gamakage~ *laugh* yea i know,.. i´m awesome XD


	12. Chapter 12

**A Simple Change**

chapter 12: The past and ...

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

Naruto pov

Now that my Hina did wake up, everything went fast and slow at the same time. She was now preparing for the trial and I was almost all the time with her. Now, I knew what she did alive and I couldn´t do more than thank god for making her survive.

I saw that she was happy to be live but also very hurt that, I now knew the truth. Even more was she hurt that our friends knew it too. Well not everything but a lot of it. She was first very scared thinking they would be disgusted of her. But that didn´t happen. They were happy to see her.

/*FLASHBACK*/

It´s been a week since she woke. She was looking much healthier than before and I loved seeing her pink cheeks every time she was looking at me. Dad decided that she would be there till trials end. It would be safer for her. Where she will be going after? That is another surprise for her.

* * *

Today is Friday and I decided to give her a surprise. I have a lot of them prepared for her.

"Hina~" I call her name when I enter her room. She is sitting on her bed and reading some book. I smile at her when she looks at me.

"You are early, Naru." I kiss her cheek and sit on her bed. Taking her hand I put the book away and kiss her finger tips.

"I know. I have a surprise for you and I just couldn´t wait any longer."

"Surprise? I don´t need any." She smiles at me. "You did give me a lot already." She shows with her hand to the room.

Looking around you would never say this is a hospital room. It looks like a normal one. Mom and dad did bring her a lot of things. It´s really nice here. Very different from what she had before.

"He? But that's all from my parents."

"Ok. Ok.. Got it.. soooo.. where is it? Give me."

"You sure?" I wink at her, she blushes more and I grin.

"Yes. I´m sure." I stand from bed and go to doors. Before I went out I look at her one more time. She is looking at me curious but I know she will like it.

* * *

Hinata pov

Naruto did come much earlier that before and was in real great mood. He had even surprise for me. I can´t wait.

I smile softly when I think about all the things that did already happen. I can´t believe he still loves me. There is one more thing that he needs to find out but that can wait a bit longer.

* * *

I stop reading the book when Naruto re-enter my room. Without any words he goes to me and kisses my cheek and they automatically get a pink. He then takes my hand.

"Ok . Come in." he says and we both then look at doors. One after another our friends come in.

I´m happy to see them but.. do they know about my past? Do they hate me? I´m sure, I´m white like a wall right now. When the last one enters and closes doors Naru squeezes my hand. I look at him and he see him worried. I just don´t know what to think. Taking a deep breath I look back at them.

There are my friends from Konohas Institute: Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Tenten and my friends from Konohas High School: Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino and my cousin Neji. Last one is Sasuke. Well he is nothing new to me. He visited me before with Ita-ani.

* * *

Surprising I had really great time. I was soo nervous first but then Sakura and Ino did start with all the gossip I did miss and other things and the mood changed really fast. It was amazing to see Naruto soo happy only because I had a great time. He is amazing.. I love him soo much.

I was soo surprised when Ino did start talk about Neji and Tenten and that Gaara had a date. It made me ask if all of them has someone.

The answer was surprising.

Sai and Ino are together. Well I knew about this one. They do look great together and Ino is very happy. From what Lee said, Sai shows some more emotions that usual.

Next was Sasuke and Sakura. I knew about this one too. I mean I did saw them make out. But they become officially together week after that concert we all went together on.

When they said Neji and Tenten I was really shocked. From what they said they got together on a martial art competition. Both of them did win in their categories and after it ended Tenten did ask for a spar. She is a weapon fighter while Neji is more of first fighter but he did accept. It did end with a draw and after that Neji did treat her for dinner. By the end of the night Tenten kissed him and the next morning well.. Neji did ask her out.

Kankuro is right now going out with 3 girls. Temari said that they even don't know about each others. Ow.. I can´t imagine what will happen when they will find out.

Chouji is currently seeing some girl he met at school trip. Her name is Umai (1). He said that she is a great cook and I think that´s all what matters to him. Kiba said that she is very attractive too. I´m sure she could be old and ugly but as long she could cook he would be ok with it. I did laugh at the thought.

Next one was Kiba. He is going out with a girl from Kumo High. Her name is Karui and is very hot tempered. Naruto said that they are like cat and dog almost all the time. I was shocked when Kiba said that he loves her and their quarrels are more like flirting. And Akamaru likes her very much too.

I was shocked when Gaara did blush when we did look at him. Wow.. he is with Matsuri. She is from the same school as him – Konoha´s Institute. Few times I did saw her watching him. They did become couple when I was in come. Somehow she got the courage to ask him out and he did accept. They are together since then.

Lee was another big surprise for me. He is going out with Gai-sensei niece – Hazumi (2). From what they said she is very beautiful but her character is a lot like Gais. That thought did make me shiver.

Next couple is unacceptable for Kiba. Oh my how angry he was when they mentioned Shino and Hana. Hana is Kiba´s older sister and he just can´t accept that his great friend goes out with her.

Last one were Temari and Shikamaru. First I thought NO WAY. But when I did see them sit together I saw the harmony between them. Tamari did scold him and told him not to be lazy or anything else. He just said that she is troublesome but in the end he did what she said and from that smile he had I can say he likes to please her. Both are very smart but their characters are almost opposite.

After they went home I was overwhelmed with information's. I didn´t even realize I was smiling all the time and having so much fun.

* * *

Naruto pov

When I saw all the happiness in her eyes after our friends went home I was overjoyed. I just love to see her happy and smile. Her smile is just the most beautiful thing in this world.

It was a bit cold outside and soon I did need to go home. I was lying with her in her bed and holding her tightly. We weren´t talking, just looking at each other's. I love every second of the time I´m with her.

/* FLASHBACK END*/

Later it did become normal that once in a while they did come with get-well gifts. Her room did look like a gift shop.

* * *

It was that time, 2 days before trial and it was time to get all information's together. I knew that my dad did want to ask about that form he found that time. I did ask to be there and I was also allowed.

/*FLASHBACK*/

Sitting in her room were Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi, my dad Namikaze Minato, I, my Hina and her lawyer that is also her uncle Hyuuga Hizashi.

First I was very angry when I saw him but later when he said that he did try to help her before and that he was already working with Obito from the begging, I did accept him.

From the way how Hina did smile at him I knew she accepts him too.

* * *

Everything was said. Everything was prepared and trial, in 2 days, will be our win. Obito-san, Itachi and Hizashi-san did went out and now we will see them again in the morning of the trial.

I´m happy. Soon it will end but I still remember my dad question.

/*FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK*/

"Hinata. I know this is a lot for you. I´m happy, that this will end soon, but I have one very hard and probably very uncomfortable question for you. It´s ok if you will be unable to answer it but we need to know the truth." Said my dad.

"It have no meaning for the trial since it can´t change the way it will end but we really need to know this." continues Hizashi-san. "It´s possible that in a very inverted way, Hiashi´s lawyer would use it again you and your mental health." He finishes and my dad continues.

"In those papers you did give to Naruto was one form. We need to know the story behind it." He put the piece of paper on her bed.

I felt how hard she did squeeze my hand and then suddenly she let go of it. She didn´t look at us. Taking the paper she did look at it with her head down.

"Abortion form from this hospital." She says softly.

"Hai." Said my dad in a whisper. "Can you tell us the story behind it?"

It took few, for me very long, second and then she did start.

"I was thirteen that time. I had only 8 months till I would be 14. One day I woke up and had a very weird feeling. I was feeling weird always after those mans did rape me but this was different. I went to rest room and then I found I was bleeding. I didn´t understand it first but I remember about the talk teacher did give us at school. I had period. I was shocked. Teacher said that normal is to get it at 14 to 15. But she also said that sometimes it happens later in 16 or sooner in 13. That was my age so I did know it´s possible. I didn´t said anything to anyone and I took care of it by myself. Teacher was a good person and told us things very well. I never said anything to anyone.

I knew that having period means to become a woman but I never knew that it will increase chance to have baby. Protection like condoms or birth-control were unknown things to me.

I didn´t think about the possibility to have a baby when those mans had their way with me. Later I realized that non of them did think about protection since non of them did use condoms. They probably thought that I´m too young to have period.

It was exactly 36 days after my last period, 24 days after I was raped last time. Then it was 66 days and no period. I knew I should have it every month but since I didn´t know more about it I didn´t think much of it. In those last 2 months I was raped 2 more times. And both it feel much different and I felt like I was more sensitive.

Exactly 84 days from that first man after my last period and 99 days exactly after my last period. 4 months before my 14 b-day.

I was lying on bed and I felt very bad. I felt like I would vomit anytime. Well I did it later after I had my breakfast and then I felt much better so I didn´t think about it anymore.

Then it did happen next 14 days every morning. I was eating much less since I was scared I would vomit again. Weird thing was, that it did gain weight. My belly was a little bigger. I was scared that time. If Hiashi-sama would find out I did gain weight he would hurt me again. I did hide it all the time.

For next week I didn´t eat almost anything and my belly still got bigger. At night I was crying scared what would Hiashi-sama do when he finds out.

I remember very well that one night did uncle Hizashi visit. He did come alone – without his wife and son - and my dad did want him to see how amazing family we are.

Before we went sleeping we did watch some movie. I didn't hear its name but it did make me realize what´s going on with me. In the movie they did show as a side story a woman that was pregnant and tried to hide it from friends. Everything was there. How her belly did grow, how she had morning sickness, mood changes and later child-birth.

That night I already knew it. I was pregnant. With a child from one of those mans. But I was not sure. I didn´t want to believe it. Next day I did buy a pregnancy test, telling the woman there is for my mom.

Two hours later I was unable to stop crying. I was really pregnant. Inside that bump that was growing was a child. I was child myself I couldn´t have one.

My crying was not unnoticed by my father. He went berserk when he saw that positive pregnancy test. I did apologize for it and tried to calm him down but it didn't work. He did hit me, kick me and much more. I don´t remember it well since it all went blank.

When I woke up I was in my room. That night did some doctor come and said that I was in 3rd month and it was still time for abortion. I didn´t understand that well since I was still overwhelmed from the things that were happening. Hiashi-sama did agree to it.

It was already from the supposed abortion but my belly did grown a lot again. It was 1 months before my b-day. I didn´t understand it but Hiashi-sama saw it too and called the doctor again. He said that since they decided for chemical version and not the surgery, it didn´t went as planned and I was still with the child. That time I was almost in 6th month. It was before the line till I could get abortion.

Doctor said he needs to do more tests or the surgery at this time could kill both of us. It was week after and nothing did happen.

Before, when I thought I was not pregnant anymore I didn´t thought about those weird feelings I had. Later one night I did realize it. I was that child. It was moving and slightly kicking. It was too much. I was too scared." Shaking and crying Hinata suddenly stops talking and I hug her to me. First she tries to get away from me but later she stops but continues sobbing.

I didn't realize I was crying too. Looking at the men's in the room I see my dad softly crying too, very shocked Obito, disgusted Hizashi and very angry with tears in eyes, Itachi.

It took few minutes till she continued.

"After that I went thru surgery which was success this time. I was given birth-control and that's all. " she finish and her voice is emotionless but deep down I know that´s not all. For some reason I did remember that big scar on her lower belly. It was not all for sure.

I kiss her forehead and she flinch a bit. "It´s ok now Hina. Don´t cry. I´m here with you." I whisper in her ear and feels how she calms down.

We were holding like that, that I didn´t realize they did leave the room, expect for my dad.

"Stay with her. If something will happen you know where I will be." He whispers and then leaves the room too.

/*FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK END*/

No matter what I did look at it I knew there was more to the story. I really wish I knew it all but I also knows she just can´t talk about it.

/*FLASHBACK END*/

* * *

Now is Wednesday. It´s a day with big D. In 30 minutes we will be called back to judgment hall and listen to judge's decision.

* * *

Minato pov

Overjoyed I hug my son and then his lady. We won. WE WON. It´s just amazing. I can´t believe it´s already after it.

I kiss her cheek softly and smile at her. "Congratulation. You won." I whisper to her and she hugs me more.

"Arigato. Minato-san. Arigato for everything." She murmurs with little tears in her eyes.

"Don´t cry. It´s a happy day." I kiss her forehead. I give her back to my sons embrace.

Those two together like this. I nod to myself. This is how it should have been from the begging.

I take my wife in a tight hug when she comes to me. I see she is as happy as me. It´s done. She will be safe now. Now our son and she can make their future together.

* * *

We had lunch and did spend time together. Our son friends did meet us and we had really amazing day. I could see the joy in their eyes. And well, the love in my son eyes. I can see a slight disbelieve in Hinatas eyes but I´m sure it will soon disappear. She deserves only the best.

* * *

"Last day here." I announce when we enter Hinatas hospital room. She was staying here even that she was fine. I and Obito, did realize that if there are somewhere people, that can kill for Hiashi´s sake she needs to be somewhere where they can´t hurt her so easily.

"But what tomorrow? I have nowhere to go." She said sadly.

"Don´t think about it now, ok? Tomorrow you will see." Said my son to her.

"He is right. Don´t think about it. We have it covered." Tells her my wife. "Tomorrow will be better day than any before."

"I .. don´t think so." Hinata answer. "The best day in my life was when I dumped into Naruto at school." She announce with slightly pinky cheeks.

"Ooo.. that´s true.. we still don´t know how you two met." I did want to ask this before but there was no time for it.

They look at each other and I see the love there. It´s like watching me and Kushina from years before. With a smile they look at us and start their story.

* * *

"We should go." I say to Kushina.

"Yea we should." She takes my hand and then look at Naruto. "That you are allowed to stay here at night doesn´t mean you can do anything you want Naruto. Don´t forget. There are ears everywhere."

My son blushes at my wifes hint. "M-mom! You.." he probably doesn´t know what to say.

"Glad you get it son. So behave you two."

"Stop it. This is embarrassing mom. We always behave!"

"Don´t start a fight here you two. Let´s go Kushina." Before leaving we give them one more hug.

"See you both tomorrow."

* * *

Naruto pov

Waking up, the first thing I see is the face of my girlfriend Hinata. She is still sleeping peacefully. Her hands are wrapped around me and her head it´s on my chest. I run my fingers on her cheek and smile when she moves with her nose like a rabbit.

I look at the clock on the wall and see it´s 8am. Maybe I should go and bring some breakfast but I´m sure if I will move I will wake her. Kissing her forehead I press her a bit more to me. Few more minutes and then I will wake her.

* * *

Normal pov

Hinata and Naruto did just have their meal and currently are packing Hinata´s things.

"I don´t get it Naruto. Where are we going?" ask Hinata after zipping last bag with her things. Never in her life did she posses so many things. Everything here has some meaning to her.

But what she loves the most are gifts from Naruto and his parents.

"That´s a surprise for you Hina. Don´t be so curious. But I must say…" Naruto blushes a bit. "I´m nervous myself. What if you will not like it?" he sits on a chair in the room near window.

"Whatever is it I will love it for sure." She said and sat on his lap. Putting her head on his shoulder and smile sweetly.

"I really hope so. It will be big shock for you for sure."

"Can I ask something?" she asks as she kiss his cheek.

"Anything." He put his arms around her waist.

"What will happen to Hanabi? I was so overjoyed we won the trial that I didn´t ask about her."

"You sister?" she nods at him.

"Since both your parent are going to jail she is going to life with Hizashi-san."

"Uncle Hizashi? I totally forgot about that possibility. Am I going to life with him too?" she thinks loudly.

"Actualy.." he kisses her lips corner. "we thought it will be better if you two lives separately."

"Oh.. so where am I going to stay? I think I have enough money to rent a flat." She stops when he giggle.

"No need for that. We have it covered." He runs his fingers thru her hair. Both lean closer and feel their breath on their faces.

"Kiss me." she demands and with that he close the distance.

They did kiss before many times, they did make out many times, once they almost went farther than that but still this was much different than before.

She was free to love him and he could feel it in. They lips did dance together and his tongue rubs her lower lip. Taking the hint she opens her mouth and his tongue slips in like a snake. Pressing their bodies closer their kiss deepens. They both enjoy the taste of the other and her sweet moans make him smile.

Breathing a little harder and looking into each other eyes their try to catch their breath with their lips covered with saliva with a saliva strands connecting their tongues. Leaning back they continue where they stopped.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto with his parents went to their house. Their conversation was light about nothing particular. They went with Minato´s car and since the hospital isn´t that far from their house it took only few minutes.

Stopping not far from their house they did turn to Hinata. Taking her hand Naruto ask.

"Hina we have a little surprise for you but if we go out now you will see it too early. It´s ok for you if I cover you eyes?"

"Cover my eyes? Uhm.. I think…" she says softly.

"I know it makes you scared but don´t worry. Everything is OK. I will do it now then and then hold of my hand after that so you will not fall." Blinding her he then takes her hand and they all go to their house. Hinata could hear doors and then they go in she assume.

They went from one room to another and then to stairs she doesn´t remember. When they enter one more room they all stop.

"I will take this down now." He whispers to her hear.

First thing that Hina see are Kushina and Minato but then when she looks around, she is in a room she doesn´t know.

"Where are we?" she asks with a hint of fear.

"This is your new home." Say both Narutos parents and hug her tightly. "It´s our surprise for you and well for Naruto in a way too."

"For us? I still don´t get it. Am I going to live with you now?" she asks confused.

"In a way yes." Kisses her cheek Naruto.

"Naruto will show you around. We will be in living room." Say Kushina and with Minato they leave them alone.

"I still don´t get it." She turns to her love.

"You will soon understand but first let me show you around. This is small living room." Taking her he enters first doors. "This is bathroom and the next to it is toilet." Moving to another stairs they go up and come to two doors. Opening the one on left they enter. "This is my work room." And she sees a copy of Minatos room. It´s very good one for a doctor and Naruto is going to be one for sure.

Leaving it they stand in front the other door.

"And what´s there?" she asks when Naruto just stands there and do nothing.

"Uhm.. well. You see.. Before we go in…" he starts and she sees he is nervous. She hugs him and kisses his lips softly.

"What´s wrong?"

"Uhm.. nothing." He takes a deep breath and holds her tightly. "You know I love you right?

"Yes and I love you too." She smile at him.

"Good. What do you think of … well if we would life together?"

"L-Life together? I.." she doesn´t know what to say then she suddenly kiss him passionately. "I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Amazing." He swirls her around and then put his hand on door knob. "In that case. I would love to show you our room." Opening the room she gaps at it.

Going inside she sees the most beautiful room ever. It was made in light orange and violet color. Normally those colors together would be horrible but here it was amazing. Hers and his color.

There was a big window from where she could see their garden. One side of the room was a wardrobe for both of them and half of other was book case with a lot of books and many decorations. But what did dominate the room was a king sized bed. Blushing she went to it and lied there. It´s soft, fluffy and smells wonderful.

Closing her yes she smiles for herself. It feels so peaceful. When she feels the bed move and sees Naruto lying next to her. From now on she will be going sleep and waking up next to him.

"I love you." She whisper and keep looking at him.

"Love you too."

Lying there and looking at themselves they both are at piece. This way it should be from the beginning. Both of them is comfortable when suddenly the bed sheets move again and both see Kyuubi on it.

"Hope you are ok with him. I have him for years now and we are just used to sleep in one room. His bed is right under window." Naruto said and he scratches Kyuubi.

"It´s ok. I love him too. But I still don´t get it. What is this place. And did he come from?"

"Really want to know?" She nods and he takes her hand. Going out they are suddenly in front of the house. It´s almost like she remembers it but it´s different. There is an extension.

When he sees her open mouthed he knows she got it now.

"When you was in hospital, I and my parents did think about a lot of things. Later we decided that no matter what, we will not let you go back to them and so we did this extension. It´s ours and it´s still connected with my parent´s house. So we are together but still have our place. And also since I got my work room we decided to give you one too. This door next to this stair is yours atelier. It´s empty now but I´m sure you will change that soon.

Hugging him tightly suddenly they both fall on ground.

"This is amazing Naruto-kun. I love this all but it´s really ok?"

"It´s more than ok. C´mon let´s see my parent´s. I´m sure they are dying to know your feelings about all this."

"Hai. Let´s go."

* * *

Note:

1. not edited... yes bad grammar but i don´t care that much

2. (1) Umei means delicious and (2) Hazumi means spring

3. yes.. they both sounds more matture.. they have reason for it.

4. the story is ending but it will have sequel

5. Maybe you think it was weird how Hina didn´t know about being pregnant but she was always isolated and she just didn´t know about many things

6. hope ya did like it.. it´s a bit shorter than normal

7. READ KONOHAS HEALT RESORT TOO ;) i would love some to know what you think of it too

8. As always i still don´t own Naruto.. Maybe i should make some voodoo doll of him for me *giggle*

9. next chapter will last part from Hinas past again and a LEMON..

see ya soon guys

~Gamakage~


	13. Chapter 13

**A Simple Change**

chapter 13: last secret and beach house

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

**! WARNING - LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER - WARNING !**

* * *

Hinata pov

Today is end of my 3rd year at Konoha´s High School. Things in my life did change drastically since my coming there.

My first school, even it was only half year, was Konoha´s Institute for gifted children. I did meet there amazing people that become my great friends. My best friends, the Sabaku siblings – Temari, Kankuro and Gaara and also Mitsashi Tenten (1). I always had a great time with them but everything change at half year there when I was send to Konoha´s High School.

First I was very sad from it but it was like dreams coming true. I was free. Free from my father and my family. At least I thought so. I´m not going to think about it now. It´s not wroth it.

On KHS I did met this totally awesome person. Namikaze Naruto, my current boyfriend. When I´m with him my heart beast fast, my legs turn jell-o and when I look into his eyes I feel like drowning in them. He is just perfect.

Thanks to him I did also met my other great friends. Aburame Shino – well I did know him before thanks to my part-time job. Coming to KHS did only makes us better friends. Inuzuka Kiba and his puppy Akamaru. Well hard to say if Akamaru is still a puppy. They are very loyal friends. Shikamaru Nara is genius on his own. Unfortunately for him, being so smart turned him to a lazy ass. Nothing is enough challenging for him. Akimichi Chouji is a very nice boy that loves to eat. He is a bit chubby but I don´t think of it as a bad thing. And I know well that some girls like chubby boys – they are like teddies for cuddling. Rock Lee is very energetic person that loves everything and hates nothing. Hyuuga Neji is my own cousin. He was always a bit cold to everyone but he is changing slowly. Yamanaka Ino is a girl that loves everything modern and gossip can be hers second name. She knows about everything. Haruno Sakura is Ino´s "rival" and best friend. Sakura is a good person but with very short temper. Uchiha Sasuke is also one of my friends. But I can´t say it´s someone new. I know him since I was little. Just like I know his older brother Itachi. Itachi was always like my own big bro.

This unexpected mix of people did find love in my friends from KI. In a very short time everyone got paired with someone.

All this did happen only in my 1st year on KHS. In next 2 years we all become a group of friends for life.

In my first year did happen some very bad things, like my "suicide" attempt. It was my way how to run from things. I didn´t want life live like that anymore. I did hope that leaving the living world would be a way away. Later when I woke up after my 8 months sleep I realized how much I did hurt the person I love the most.

In next few months a lot things did change. I did come to life with my boyfriend and his parents. Kushina and Minato are really amazing. They accept me. It means a lot to me. Living with them is really amazing. They care a lot about me. I wish I knew about a way how to thank them. Maybe one day I will find it.

Since I was 8 months sleeping I was very behind in school. It was very hard to catch with everything and find a new daily life. But all my friends did help me and I was able to stay on KHS. Unfortunately, I did miss all school trips and other events when I was studying hard.

After this summer holidays it will be my last year there. I´m very sad about it. Only thanks to everything that did happen there and the people I did meet there, I´m this person. But I also know I will see them after school too. Maybe not all of them but most of them for sure. They are going to go on Konohas University just like I want to go.

There is so much more things I could tell about my life. How much it changed but I don´t know where to start.

But then again. It´s past and I don´t want to think of it. All I want is future. My future with Naruto

* * *

"Family gathering?" I ask during dinner. I´m sitting next to Naruto and opposite to us are his parents. When Minato and Kushina are home we are always having dinner together.

"Yes. Once in a while. Sometimes in few years sometimes more often. My family and Kushina´s gather together. We didn´t had a gathering like this in – I think – 5 years so it´s going to be a big party." Explain Minato.

"It´s always a lot fun. We are talking and playing games. I just can´t wait to see faces of my cousins when I introduce you to them as my girlfriend." Says Naruto and I blush at the thought. I´m still a lot shy around new people.

And I still don´t trust mans that much. Only Minato, Naruto and Itachi are different. I trust them.

"I did already call them and told them that one more person will come with us. My parent's can´t wait to see the girl that their grandson loves. We are going to stay at their place. It´s really big." Finished Minato and I can´t help but thing about it. Are all Namikaze blondes? Do they have all blue eyes? How about the Uzumakis? Are all of them red-haired?

"We are going to go there tomorrow around lunch so go pack things. Since you two have holidays already we are going to stay there whole week. Both me and Minato took free in work." Said excited Kushina. "Oh I just can´t wait."

* * *

I and Naruto packed but not a lot things. Minato and Kushina said that if we will need something we will just buy it there. I feel bad that they use so much money on me. I got quite the sum from my family but they just don´t let me to pay for anything. Well almost anything.

I feel how the bed shifts and then a pair of arms sneak around my wait and lips kiss my neck. Looks like Naruto finished his shower.  
"Are you worried about the meeting?" he whispers in my ear and then kiss under it softly.

Moaning softly I answer. "Actually not at all. I think Kushinas excitement got me. I soo can´t wait to meet them all. Can you tell me something about them?"I turn around and hug him tightly.

It become so natural for me to feel his touch, to be so near him.

"Uhm.. well I could but I want it to be a surprise." He kisses me and I kiss him back.  
"Don´t be mean. Tell meee~~." I pout and he kisses my lips again.

"Nope.. Not at all." He rubs his hand on my back. His hands are always so warm. For a little time we are just cuddling and kissing. Without any word we went to sleep. I don't say anything nor does he.

Meeting his whole family is a big step. In those – almost 3 - years we did become very close. This is like becoming a part of the family. I know everything about him. And he knows everything about me – almost. I want to tell him the last thing before I meet his family. I need to do it.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm."

"Naruto-kun?"  
"Yea Hinata-chan." He sounds sleepy. Maybe I should let him sleep. But I need to do this.

"Uhm… I know you are sleepy Naruto." I take a deep breath. "But I want to tell you something. It´s very important."

Suddenly like lighting he is awake and looks at me with worried eyes. "What is it? Are you ok? it´s about the gathering? If you don´t want to go just say so. I will stay here with you." I kiss his lips to stop him.

"Nope. I´m very excited about it. Don´t worry about that. It´s something else. It´s about something else."

"Ok. I´m listening." He turns the light on so we can see each other's better.

"Uh.. There is one question you did ask few time but I did refuse to answer. I think… no I feel like it´s time to answer it. I need to tell you it before tomorrow."

He takes my face in his hands and turns it towards him. "You don´t need to tell me. "

"No I need." I lie on bed and move my pants a lit lower exposing my whole stomach. For a while I lie there like that then I see him move his hand towards me. His fingers brush softly around a white scar on my lower abdomen.

Minato did ask one of his friends to check my scars and after few cosmetic surgeries most of the scars are gone or just white lines. This one is one of those. You can´t feel it but you can see evidence of it.

"Ask me."

"I.." he starts and swallow hard. "I want to know… know the history of this scar." I smile gently when he finish and put my own hand on his. Moving our hand along the "gone" scar I keep looking into his eyes.

"You remember when I told everyone about that pregnancy, right?" when he nods I continue. "You said before that I didn´t tell everything. That I did hesitate before. And you are right. I will tell you the missing part-"

"You don´t need to." He cuts my talk.

"I know but I want. I also know that I will be never able to tell this to anyone but to you." He lies back next to me with his hand still on my stomach.

"It was after the first unsuccessful abortion and few days before the next one. It was when I did first time feel the child kick." I swallow and feel tears in my eyes."I was so scared. I didn´t know what is going to happen. I didn´t understand it. No one wanted to tell me anything.

That night I couldn´t sleep. That child was moving all night and I didn´t know what to do. There was no one for me. I had so many questions and no answers.

Later I went to rest room and on my way back to room I was going around kitchen. Taking one knife I went back to my room. No one saw me. No one never cared about me. I was just toy for my father business.

I remember it well. I was in my room, lying on my bed. My hand on my stomach and the more the child did kick the more I did cry. Every kick did bring back memory of those mans. One kick - one memory. It made me sick.

I knew there was a child inside me but I didn´t know what it did mean. I just didn´t understand.

I didn´t realize I was crying that hard already and the more I was scared, nervous, crying the more did the child moving. I couldn´t stand it. I just couldn´t.

I knew that when they will take the child away things will go back how they were. I did thought about it. I could feel the child moving. It was living – will the abortion kill it? or they will somehow take it away? Will it life after it? Will father "raise" it and it will become a toy to him too?

I did saw my sister Hanabi as a baby before so I knew how they look. I did imagine a little baby going thru a life I had.

It took only few second and I took the knife and slit my stomach open. No. This child will not go thru a life like that and I will never go live a life like that again. Dying was a better choice for both of us.

The next thing I remember was wakening in hospital. My big belly was away and there was a big scar on it.

The only thought I had that time was that I´m still alive. That night I did probably cry more than in my whole life. I didn´t want to live. I just didn´t." I finish. We both are crying and I feel his hand shaking under mines.

It took more than half hour till we both did calm down, whole time saying nothing. Now he is holding me in his embrace. I´m not scared, I´m not frightened. This is where I belong.

"I´m glad." He says suddenly. "I´m glad you did told me this. I´m happy you did survive otherwise I couldn´t have meet you. I´m sorry that you went thru all this. I promise, I promise I will always take care of you. I promise. I promise." He whispers in my ear softly.

_I know. I believe you. I trust you. Only with you._ I want to say back but I find no words.

Holding each other we slowly fall asleep knowing there are no more secret.

* * *

Our first stop was for late lunch and early dinner. Our trip started at 11am, after we had a late breakfast or better after we hand brunch.

We went with two cars. First was Minato´s white BMW. He and Kushina went together, with me and Naruto after them in his orange one.

It was decide this way so we wouldn´t need to ask for keys during the visit when any of us would want to go out. So we had our things in Narus car while they had theirs in Minatos car.

"Did something happen?" asked Kushina while looking at us. "You two are too clingy today. More than usual."

I look at Naru and he at me. I smile and then look at Kushina. "No nothing did happen. We are just too excited about this. I just can´t wait to meet everyone."

I know this was a lie but not a big one. After I told my last secret of my first "suicide" attempt to Naruto he was very attentive towards me. I know it´s not from pity but for the fact I do trust him enough to tell him about it.

In the morning I was a bit scared how he will react but all he did was kiss me passionately and tell me good morning.

"Hmm.. I still think something did happen." She continues and then glare at Naruto. "Hope you didn´t try anything Naruto." We both blush.

"No. Mom! How can you ask? I mean. Even if I did it´s not your business."

"Don't be like that on your mother. She is just joking, right koi?" Minato says as he sees his wife nod.

After meal it´s time to go back on trip. The whole trip takes around 6 hours. Minato´s parents live quite far. It will be around 7pm when we will come there.

Sitting on passenger place I look at Naruto. "I love you." I say and he leans towards me from his place. "I love you too." Then he kisses me.

* * *

Naruto pov

"Why are we stopping?" Hinata asks when both cars stop.

"We are here." I announce. I see her look outside and her jaw drop on ground.

"What?"

"Surprised?" she nods. "Good. I like you surprised." I grin and she blushes.

"This house is big." I look out and back at her.

"Really? Never thought so." I say innocently. Going out from car I go to her side and open doors for her. So what? I´m a gentleman.

"Arigato." She takes my hand and I close the doors after her.

"They know we are coming today, right?" I ask as we went to my parents. Dad opens the fence for us and we went it. It´s big house with an amazing garden. It´s big, maybe, like a castle. It´s traditional and modern at the same time. Holding onto Hinas hand we went in it.

The doors open and I see my grandparents from my dad said.

Dad hugs his dad and then his mom giving her a kiss on cheek. My mom does the same to both and then I hug my grandparents.

We turn towards Hinata and her cheeks take red color.

"Grandpa, grandma this is my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata those are my grandparents, Akari (2) and his wife Enkai (3) Namikaze."

"It.. it´s a p-pleasure to-to m-met you, Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze" She stutters and blushes even more.

"Pleasure is on our side. But don´t call us Namikaze. It´s Hiro and Enkai" Say my grandma as she hugs her. My grandpa want to do the same but I stop him.

"Don´t be so fast at her you two. She is a bit shy with new people." Saves her my dad.

"I´m sorry sweetie but you don´t need to be shy with us." Winks my grandpa at her and she smile shyly.

Going inside we went to living room where are my moms parents. Greeting with them we introduce Hinata again.

"And those are my moms parents. My grandpa Kentou (4) and my grandma Mayoke (5) Uzumaki. Grandma, grandpa this is my girlfriend Hinata."

Hina greats them with stutter like before my dad parents. After a very short time we went to have a dinner. From what my grandparents said we are first to arrive and the other will come tomorrow.

During dinner they ask a lot of question and I can say that Hinata likes them. All my grandparents are very nice towards her and don´t ask uncomfortable question. I think dad told them something.

It took short time and Hina stopped stuttering. That´s a good sign. She is getting comfortable. I hope it will be ok with others too. My dad is only child but my mom isn´t. She is one from 6 children's. I have a lot cousins. I think this trip will be very good.

* * *

"I didn´t know your family is that rich." Is the first thing she said when she entered our room. My grandparents were very shocked when we did ask for one room but after convincing from my parents they agreed.

"Hmmmm…" Is all I say cuz all my attention is on her. She is in her pajama that is made from one of my shirts and her shorts. I did ask her to buy a pajama before but she said she like this this way more cuz it smells like me.

I blink when her face is suddenly very close to mine. Uf. When did she climb on bed?

"Are you listening to me?" she asks and her breath hits my lips. I lick them and my eyes wander of her body.

"Hmmmm…"

"Naruuuu.."

"Hmmmmm." She kisses me and I kiss her back. Damn. How much I love her. I run my tongue on her lower lip and when she parts hers lips I slip my tongue in. Her softly moan please me. Our tongue dance together when I suddenly feel pain when she bites my tongue.

"What?" I demand answer.

"Did I got your attention now?" she climbs down from me and I realize I got a bit excited. We are not embarrassed about it soo much like before. She has that effect on me. I will need a cold shower.

"Yes you got my attention now. But you know you didn´t need to bite me."

"I thought it was a good way how to make you listen."

"Hai hai. Well… yes my grandparents – both – are very healthy. They both own some companies and so, but my parents did not want their money. They wanted to get things on their own. Dad becomes doctor – he also wrote few books and textbooks and got quite healthy himself. Mom did paint and sold a lot of them but later decided that she enjoys much working in gallery where her work was oft shown. In 2 years she got enough money – opened her own gallery and works together with KHS – and help new talents to start their carrier. They just got lucky and never did need help from their parents. So you can say we all are very healthy."

"Hmm.. sounds nice. I´m sure you are going to be as good as your dad, doctor Namikaze." She kisses my cheek. "It will be a pleasure to be your patient doctor Namikaze." She kisses my jaw line. "Everyone will want you as their doctor, doctor Namikaze." She kisses right under my ear and I moan.

I take her hand and turn around taking her under me. My hand pressing hers on bed next to her head and hear hair all over the pillow, our bodies close. Leaning down I kiss her lips. Her moans encouraging me and my excitement growing. She moves under me and I moan when her body touch my lower part.

"I think you should go take you shower. It was a long day." She whisper and I know it´s time to stop. I kiss her one more time and went to have my own shower.

* * *

Disaster. It was disaster. Well maybe not disaster but it was not good. When everyone did come it looked like it would be fun. All my cousins and uncles and aunt were there. It looks like they like Hinata and she likes them but… they are too clingy.

All she was doing was shifting, stuttering and looking around uncomfortable every time someone went around her. When some of my cousins went to her and hug her around waist I thought she would cry. It was very uncomfortable for her.

I saw that dad was worried about her too. He told us to go to town or somewhere that maybe they will calm down a bit. They were excited about new face. It was always like that when someone took his lover with him.

I turn toward her when she squeezes my hand. "Don´t worry." She smiles. "I´m ok. Yes they are a bit clingy but it´s really ok. I like them." I smile at her. She is strong. She always was. "And I´m not alone. You are here with me. If I couldn´t stay it anymore I will tell you. I promise." She is stronger than anyone I know.

"Ok. I trust you." We kiss and an "awww" was heard from everyone.

* * *

One of nights was a karaoke night. My grandparents knew I had a band before but my cousin's didn´t. I took microphone and did wait for the music.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._  
_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._  
_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._  
_When it comes down to it, it's just a game._  
_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._  
_Get down to business let's skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._  
_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._  
_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming more._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head._

When the song ended I got a big applause. I could see the disbelieve in my cousins eyes. _Haha.. I´m just sooo awesome_.

"Well almost everyone did sing. I think…" started my cousin and looked around the room. "I think it´s time for " he look Hinata on the "stage"." Hinata to sing something too."

"W-what?" she stuttered out.

"Oh c´mon. I don´t think she wants." I try to stop this. I don´t want her force into this.

"Actually." She blushes and smiles at me with a big smile. "I would love to try it."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yes. It can be fun."

"That´s the spirit." Say another of my cousins.

I sit back on my place and see how she chooses a song and take microphone. Music start and her angelic voice fill the room. My jaws fall down. I´m sure I look stupid but I don´t mind and continue to listen to her.

_When you look at me I start to blush_  
_and all that I can say is you and us_  
_oh baby I'm so afraid to be in love_  
_with you, with you..._

_I wanna be in love with only you_  
_I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue_  
_I wanna know the kiss thats always new_  
_I wanna be in love with only you_  
_just you_

_When stars are falling dark_  
_will light the way_  
_will hit the ground and fall_  
_into the shade_  
_ill light the night with fire_  
_and run away_

_I wanna be in love with only you_  
_I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue_  
_I wanna know the kiss that´s always new_  
_I wanna be in love with only you_

_I wanna be in love with you_  
_I wanna be in love (I wanna be in love)_  
_I wanna be in love with you_  
_I wanna be in love (I wanna be in love)_

_Just you_  
_I wanna be_  
_just you yeah_

Applauding for her I went to her and hugs her tightly.

"You was amazing." I say to her and I hear the same coming from everyone.

"I´m glad you liked it."

"I didn´t like it. I LOVED it." With that I take her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Rest of the week we spend with my family. Sometimes we went to town. We bought some things for our friends and I had one more surprise for Hinata.

"Our beach house is in town next to this. I asked mom and dad and they are ok with it." I whisper to Hinata as we sit on couch watching some comedy with rest of my family. "You couldn´t go on any school trip coz of your studies and next year is our last. Will you go with me there? Since it´s holiday we can stay there as long as you wish." I kiss her ear.

"I would love to but it´s really ok? Didn´t you had another plans? And when do you want to go? Tomorrow we should go home from here. You parents need to go back to work." She whispers back to me.

"Well I did talk about it with dad and since we are living together – in a way, we could stay there alone and we could go there tomorrow. We can wash our things there and buy in town anything we will need."

"Only we two?" she looks at me and her cheeks are red.

"Yes only we two. You and I."

She smiles shyly. "OK. Let´s go there."

* * *

Settling in the beach house took us whole day. We didn´t decide how long we will stay there but it doesn´t matter. We can stay even whole holidays.

We took my room and I was glad I always liked big beds. Staying together is natural for us after 2 and half years living together.

When we come there we needed to clean it and buy some supplies and wash dirty clothes we had with us. In the end of the day we were so tired we did fall asleep almost instantly.

The next day was better. Putting clean clothes in our closet was the only work we did expect making meals. I also took Hinata to town and we bought swim suits and some new clothes.

Our days there were great. It was only us and my parents did call after diner every day. We were spending time at beach or just sun bathing. Hinata was first very shy about her body but it was only us – so she was ok with it later. In the sea we were having fun like little kids and my skin got darker in only 2 days. Hinas skin went a bit red but a strong suntan lotion did protect her well.

Watching films and make out during it was a daily basic. Before we were very close but now we were even closer.

* * *

Normal pov

It was more like two weeks that Naruto and Hinata stayed at the beach house. They had month and half till new school year so they didn´t even thing about coming home yet.

It was already after dinner and they were lying on bed, both reading books. It´s not like they didn't have anything to do. It was more like they like to spend time this way too.

Naruto closed his book and put it on nightstand. Lying on his right side he looks at Hinata. Her features shining in the light of lamp.

Hinata felt someone watching her and looked to her side. Her eyes meeting blue ones. "It´s something wrong?" he shakes his head in no and keeps watching her. "You sure?" when he nods she turn back to her book.

Still feeling his eyes on her she close her book to and put it away. Turning to side she watches him watching her.

His hand went to her and put her hair behind her ear that fell on her face. She smiles at him and kiss his hand. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Her hand went to him rubbing his whisker-like-marks on his cheeks. Unconsciously, their bodies moving closer till they noses touched.

"Hi there." He says.

"Hi there." She says back. "What are you doing here?" she asks playfully.

"Nothing. Just come for a kiss. Maybe my girlfriend would give me one."

"Ooo and do you think you deserve one?" she giggles and kiss his nose tip.

Making funny face he replies. "Well, I think I deserve but that´s on her."

"Well .. I think you deserve a kiss." Planting a soft kiss on his lips, his smile got bigger. The atmosphere around then changing drastically.

"Was I a good boy to get another one?" She doesn´t reply just kiss him again.

Their lips move in synchronization. She closes her eyes and enjoys his lips on hers. He watches her and keep kissing her. His hands move towards her body. Gently rubbing them on her amrs, then he too closes his eyes.

Their bodies now pressing tightly to each other's and them still kissing. Their tongues dancing together. Both very excited open their eyes and see the other with flushed face.

/* LEMON START */

In one move there are back on it. His lips hungry kissing hers and moving towards her neck. Hina moans and rubs her hand on his chest and her lower body pressed hard to his, feeling his erection on her body.

Her hand moving toward the end of his shirt she tugs on it, telling him to help her. In few very shorts second he complies and removes his shirt then goes back to her neck he kisses her collar-bone.

His hand sneaking under her shirt and right to her round breasts covering them with his hand. His thumb rubbing softly on her hard nipple, he hears her moan with pleasure, leaving out a loud groan and her hand rubs on his semi-hard manhood.

He looks at her and without any word he removes her shirt too. Both, now only in their pajama shorts, breathing hard and his eyes can´t leave the sigh of her breasts moving up and down.

Leaning down he softly suck and lick her nipple and then the other one. Her hand still rubbing on his manhood only making him harder. He then moves up and catch her lips with his. Both loving what they are feeling.

Suddenly both stop with wide eyes, when his hand finds way to her shorts and his finger touches her clit. Flushed with red lips they keep looking at each other's.

Then Naruto fast remove his hand and moves from her. "I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have-" he is cut with a kiss from her.

"Don´t apologize. I would have stop you if it would be too much for me. You know that right?" He nods and she smiles.

Moving towards him she kisses him passionately giving hers all into it. "I want you." Is all she say.

"But-" she places her finger on his lips. "No buts.. I want you." Her breathing hard for excitement, her cheeks flushed.

He presses her to back with him on top still looking into her eyes. "BUT" he starts "stop me if it will too much for you. I don´t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable." She nods.

He leans down kissing her lips again and moving down towards her breasts. Licking softly between then he smiles at her moans. Sucking her nipples like a baby she hisses softly.

"Naruto-kun." She moans. "Let me too.. It´s my turn." He moved up and she automatically attacks his neck and chest with her lips. Moving and letting him to lie on bed she moves herself on top of him. Smiling at him as a thank you and kiss every millimeter of his skin.

Her tongue swirling around his nipples and biting them softly. Moving even lower she comes to his waist band. Kissing all around his belly she finds out he is quite ticklish there.

Blushing softly at the sight of the bulge in his shorts she continues to kiss near the waistband. Seeing his semi-erection growing she rubs her hard on it. His moans making her excited.

Slipping her finger under the waistband she looks at him. Biting his lip a little he complies and moves his hips up letting her remove his shorts.

He moans softly when his manhood is free from its prison. Throwing them away she turns back towards him. Leaving softly trails of kisses all over his lower belly and legs make him grown hard.

Her hand taking his balls, she massages them softly. His whimpering telling her he wants more. Her other hand taking his erection, she moves on his whole length making it grown on its full potential. Grunting he enjoy her touch.

Taking her hand he makes them sit on bed. "It´s yours turn." He makes her lie on bed and move his hands towards her shorts. Without any words she moves her hips up and he removes them. Throwing them somewhere on floor he turns back to her.

Keeping eyes contact with her, he moves his hand on her legs and open them, making him see her whole. She flushes even more but don´t stop him. His hand slowly moving towards her womanhood. Slightly touching her lower lips he slips his finger between them feeling her wetness. Both moaning from the feeling. His finger slowly working on her lower lips making her even more wet. Closing her eyes she arch her beck when he touches her clit. Smiling he circle his finger on it more.

Seeing no hesitation from her side he leans down and kisses her lips corner and her lips when his one finger enters her. Moving inside her, makes her wanting more of him. She wraps her arms around him and presses him hard on her. Slipping her tongue in his mouth she sucks on his tongue. Second of his finger sliding inside her, making her ready for him.

She breaths hard and murmurs. "Please Naruto-kun." she moans in his mouth. He takes his fingers out and move towards nightstand taking condom from it. She takes it from his hand and opens it.

His manhood twitches when she touches him and put the condom on him. Lying back on bed, her legs wide and her womanhood wet from her juice, he moves on top of her. Pressing his tip on her clit she shivers from pleasure. He does that for a while and then rubs his whole manhood on her lower lips making it lubricated with it.

"Please." She whines even more.

"As you wish my lady." He places the tip on her opening and slowly enters her. He knows, she isn´t a virgin anymore so he knows there will be no barrier.

Both moan when he enters her whole. Her womanhood swallowing his whole length. With a very slow pace he moves inside her. Both of them getting crazy for those feeling. Her hips start to more with him and he moves faster and then faster.

Moaning and sounds of slapping bodies are the only sounds in the room. Naruto then slip his hands under her butt, picking it up, he makes himself more place to enter her.

She wraps her arms around his back and ducks her nails into it. Both, feeling it build inside them.

"Naruto-kun.. please… m-more.." she murmurs between moans. Grunting, he open her legs more and penetrate her deeply.

She looks at him and then on their connected bodies. She moans loudly when he hit her stop. "Yesss.. there.." He then tries it few times and then hit the stop again making her whimper.

Keeping hitting it again and again she is very close to her release. Pressing him to her she kisses him. While her lips are working on his, his manhood is working on her womanhood.

When he feels her inner walls contracts around him, he knows she is as close as him. His hand moves to her clit, playing with it making her release faster.

Then with a loud scream her body went through a strong orgasm, releasing her. He keeps moving inside her for few more second as her inner walls milk him. Leaving out a loud grunt and moan he releases his seeds.

/* LEMON END */

Breathing hard he moves out from her body and lie on bed. They keep looking at each other's with a big smiles on their faces.

Hinata then moves towards him and kiss his cheek. "Awesome." She announces and he blushes like tomato and smiles back. "Awesome."

She removes the condom from his manhood and makes a knot on the end. "We will deal with it tomorrow." She puts it away and then snuggles to Narutos chest.

With a big smile on his face he wraps his arms around her. Kissing her hair he murmurs "I love you."

"I love you." She says back and yawns. Snuggling more to his embrace she closes her eyes. He watches her for a while and kisses her forehead, then he closes his eyes too. Both satisfied fall asleep.

* * *

Note:

1. (1) Mitsashi Tenten is real name of Tenten in anime. You can find her name of few official pages. You just need to search hard.

(2) Akari - means light- and (3) Enkai - means deep sea or ocean - Namikaze are Minatos parents. And (4) Kentou - means good luck - and (5) Mayoke - means charm or amulet - Uzumaki are Kushinas parents. All 4 are my OC´s.

2. Yes i know.. i´m exactly 7 days late after my promised update.. sorry.. didn´t had time for it

3. really sorry. but until i finish this story there will be no KHR updates. but don´t worry this story end with next chapter.. after that i will then finish KHR and then start sequel to this A Simple Change (2) - Konohas University

4. next update will be till the end of this month. i´m not sure when

5. as you see no beta-reader edited this. i´m sorry for my grammar..

6. if ya know someone who would like to be my beta send me msg ;)

7. oh and about this chapter - it´s more than 2 years after Hinata woke from coma - she and Naruto are around 20 now ;) .. they are very mature and Hinata is totally not scared of Naruto

8. I don´t own Naruto or its characters.. amazing Kishimoto that support NaruHina is.

Luv ya all

~Gamakage~ *satified with the lemon*


	14. Chapter 14

**A Simple Change**

chapter 13: new family member

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

**! WARNING - LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER - WARNING !**

* * *

Normal pov

It was 3 days before new – and last – school year. They packed things, ate all food there was left in the beach house and left.

Coming back home felt, in a way, weird. In those 2 months they got used to be alone. They become closer like never before. Their love making didn´t repeat since that one night. But memory of the night did hunt them both. Their didn´t regret it which was great, but they didn´t repeat it for, actually, very silly reason. Naruto didn´t "force" her for it again – even it felt totally amazing, he wanted her to make the first move. He needs to know she wants to do it. It was very attentive of him, if he only knew Hinatas reason.

Her reason had a lot with her past. He knew that she was "used" before many times – too many times for their liking. She loved the night with him. Never before she felt so amazing, never before did someone make her feel like that, no one was so gentle to her. After it she wanted to show him she liked it, show him she is willing to do it again and again with him but she couldn´t. She was scared to make the first move. She thought he will think that her past made her addicted to sex.

So now they both were refusing to do anything. It was a stalemate.

* * *

When they come home they were greeted by Minato and Kushina. Both parents were happy to see them and could tell something was different, but they didn´t ask. Both were looking happy and that was all that did matter.

When they all went to Narutos and Hinatas part of the house they got shocked beyond belief. Well only Hina and Naru were shocked, Kushina and Minato knew about it.

While they were at beach house one "person" found love too.

"No way." Announced shocked Naruto. "How chould-" he looked at his parents. "You didn´t watch over him or what?"

"Yes we did but how could we know he was going out?" asked Kushina and they all sat on couch in the small living room.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Well.. it was like this. I and Minato did spend a lot time at work so we let for him enough food. But it should be enough for him for at least 2 days but it didn´t last. One day I had not so much work so I stayed home. I did hear a weird sounds and I saw him took some food and go out. I was going after him till we come to park on the other side of road. That´s how I found out. I took them home and called doctor to check them." Told Kushina.

"Oh my.." Naruto shakes his head. "Kyuubi, you little sly dog – well kitsune. Who would have said." He sat down next to Kyuubi and a new kitsune that was lying on a little mattress.

Sitting next to him Hinata petted them both. "Did you give her any name?"

"Yes. We were trying to call her few names but she mostly reacted when we called her Umi (1)." They explained.

"How come you didn´t tell us anything when you were calling us?" demanded Naruto.

"We wanted it as surprise for you." They watch as Naruto takes Kyuubi on his arms. Hinata then scratch him behind his ear.

"Going to be daddy, right?" she smiles. "How far is she?

"Hana said that kitsunes are pregnant for 50 – 53 days. You two were away for 2 months so Umi can give birth anytime now."

Naruto watches as Hinata pets Umi and she purrs softly. "Did Hana said how many are going to be born?"

"I think she said that only 1, something with them being quite old already, but I´m not sure."

Shaking his head again he puts Kyuubi next to Umi. "You better take good care of them or no more treats for you." Scold him Naruto. "Kyuubi, Kyuubi… didn´t you hear about protection? Maybe I should have let dad to give you one of his "amazing" lectures." They all laughed at him.

* * *

New school year did start and everyone was talking about their future. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee did decide to keep studying and go on Konohas University, together with Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto is continuing in becoming doctor and Sakura is going to be nurse and surgery assistant. Kiba is going to be a vet like his sister. Neji gonna be lawyer like his father and others Hyuugas. Shikamaru is studying as IT developer for economy. Lee is going to study as gym teacher and become Gai-sensei assistant. Hinata is going to study about art and Kushina got her a part-time job in her gallery.

Others like Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Lee, Shino are going to work.

Tenten is going to take over her family dojo, Chouji is going on a trip around the world and try to become world's most known chef. Shino is going on a trip woth his father. They are going to some primeval forest, trying to find new kinds of bugs. And Ino has a part-time job in some fashion magazine. Later she wants to start her own one.

* * *

"Naru~~" said half awake Hinata. When she got no response she shacked with him. Naru~~"

"Hmm.." said still sleeping Naruto.

"Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?" they stayed silent and hear weird sounds. "What´s that?" she asked.

Now almost fully awake Naruto stood from bed. "I don´t know but I´m going to check it."

"Be careful." She saw him nod and then leave their room.

It took about 5 minutes when she heard him call for her. Going to him she saw him kneeling next to place where Umi and Kyuubi slept those days. Coming closer she found out about those sounds. Between both kitsunes and slightly under Umi was now new -without any fur and totally blind- kit a bit from blood.

"Congratulations Kyuubi and Umi. You are parents." Said Hinata softly and kissed Naruto´s cheek. They were watching as both parents cleaned their little baby.

"C´mon Naruto. Let´s go back. Tomorrow we will call Hana. She will then check this little guy."

"Yea. Let´s go." He said and went with her to their bed.

"It has the right weight and it´s totally healthy." Said Hana as she examined the little kit. Kyuubi and Umi were snarling at her slightly but didn´t attack. Well they are overprotective now.

Officially adopting the kit she prepared papers for it. In an hour Keishu (2) Namikaze was a new member of Namikaze family.

* * *

/* Lemon start */

Frustrated. That was how Hinata felt. She wanted him so badly. They didn´t need to go all the way but at least something would be enough. How frustrated she felt. Sleeping next to him at nights, the feeling of his excitement when they were making out, his touches. All that was making her crazy.

Even thought they already did it once at the beach house, he still stopped even when she didn´t stop him. She was trying to touch him more and maybe make him to get the hint but it didn´t work. She needs a little release. Damn it. She is a woman, she has her desires. Today.. today I will seduce him. She thought as she laid on bed.

Unknown to her Naruto had similar thoughts but decided do nothing with it for now. Oh how many mornings he woke up with morning wood. How many times he got slightly excited when he saw her painting – looking totally gorgeous with her cheeks from pain, hair in bum and those old clothes.

He knew about her slight hints but he was not going to do the first step. Not if the hints were only that slight.

Entering their room he sees her on bed.

"I´m back." He said and went to wardrobe.

"Welcome back." She watches him and licks her lips softly when he leans forward for something. Oh my.. that ass.. she presses her thighs tightly together.

"I will take shower now." He kisses her cheek and went to their bathroom.

All the way there she was watching him. Her eyes glued on the door even after he closed it. When she hears the shower she moaned softly imagining his naked body getting wet.

Enough. She screams at herself. Time to make my move. With that she went to bathroom. Opening the doors fast and closing even faster she got inside. She sees his clothes on floor and behind curtains his silhouette. Removing her own clothes she goes to join him.

He felt her eyes on him on his way to bathroom. He could feel it even after he closed the door. It felt like she could see him even behind it. Removing his clothes he got relieved when his now hard manhood got free. She has that effect on him.

Turning the shower on cold water he went in hoping to calm down. He doesn´t want her to wait for him too long. He didn´t even hear the doors, he didn't even realize the curtains did move , then he felt hands sneak around him and a body pressing to him from behind.

"What?" surprised he let out and tries to turn around. The person holding him don´t let him and all he could see were long dark-blue hair. "Hina? What are you doing here?" he asks and blush realizing where they are and that both are naked. His erection twitching.

"I thought I would join you in your shower. I didn´t had mine yet." She murmurs and her hand rubs his chest. Then she let him go and takes shower gel to her hands, stopping him when he wants to turn around again.

"No. I will wash your back." Without any work he does as she said. Squirting it on her hands she rubs it in his back covering him now in bubbles.

She cleans his back and non of them said a word. Squirting a little more of it on her hand she sneak them around him and rubs it all on his chest.

The slippery feeling of her hands making him excited.

"I need to clean you well. I don´t want you to be dirty." She rubs her chest on his back. Her hands going lower and rubbing then along this lower abdomen.

Naruto too shocked to say anything let her do what she wants.

"Oh my.. I think I should clean this too." Her body tightly on his, she moves her hands to his manhood. The suddenly feeling making him weaken in knees, he press his hand on the wall getting some balance.

She then rubs her hands on his length covering it in bubbles. Stroking it faster and squeezing the head she continues her little game. Flushed, she knows she needs to continue. She moans softly when his erection twitch in her hands. Her thighs getting wet not only from water.

Unable to do anything he just keeps standing there, getting closer to release with every stroke of her hands. Then without any warning he releases his substance in her hands with a loud moan. His erection going to semi-hard.

Kissing his neck she cleans her hands. Shocked he let her clean the rest of him, her having a lot fun washing and squeezing his ass cheeks and washing his hairs.

After she was done she put the gel in his hands. "It´s yours turn." She whispers to him.

Getting the hint he turns to her. Squirting the gel in his hands he starts with her legs and then her hands. Moving then to her chest he massages her breasts and smile on her sweet moans. Washing her stomach he goes back to her breasts, giving them a little more attention.

Washing her back he then moves his attention to her ass. Playing with it as she played with his. Looking at her he sees her watching him all the time. Her cheeks red, her lips parted a bit and in whole looking totally delicious. He wants to kiss her but he will not.

Lifting her one leg he puts it on the edge of bathtub. His hand skillfully moving between her legs, he cleans her.

Their faces close, feeling their breaths on their lips, he continues his work. Washing the bubbles from his hand, he then open wide her lower lips, circling his finger on her clit. Her body shakes from the sudden feeling and he so continues.

He then slip one finger inside her, making her close eyes in delight. Moving inside her he circle his thumb on her clit. Her juices covering his hand, he squeezes her hard nipple with his other hand making her hiss.

Keeping on this pace he feels her inner walls squeeze around his finger, then releasing her with a moan from pleasure. Taking his hand away he washes it and then takes care of her hair.

Turning the water off they dry each others, still saying nothing. He presses her to the door, as his again hard manhood, press to her belly. His breath tickling her lips before he kisses her.

Kissing hungry they went to their bed, ending the day with a long love making.

/* Lemon end */

* * *

First time in month they got a chance to eat lunch together. It was nothing special – in the end it was in university cafeteria but they still did enjoy it.

"Let´s go out tomorrow. We were nowhere since uni started." Asked Naruto calmly. Deep inside he wasn´t so calm but there was a reason for it.

"A date?" she said with her lips slightly dirty from cinnamon. Whipping it away with his thumb he lick it.

"Yes a date. We both will dress up. I will take you to some good restaurant and then we could go anywhere you wish."

"Ok. But must we dress up? And were will you take me?"

"Hm.. yes we must. Take something sexy." He purred in her ear. "and about the restaurant. I think the "Hokage" will be good."

"T-the Hokage? That's the most expensive restaurant. Usually only rich people goes there."

"Yes I know. So do you accept?"

"With all ten Naru. Now I can´t wait for tomorrow´s night."

* * *

Naruto was in black suit with an orange tie. He just loves that color. He was waiting for his love under stairs with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Kushina and Minato were smiling at him and waiting for Hinata. Camera in their hands prepared to takes photos.

Hearing sound of doors they look up and see her. Dressed in long dark purple dress, with silver design on it, hair in a beautiful hairstyle, silver high heels on her foots. He gives her the flowers and kisses her cheeks.

Flash announcing that photos are being taken.

Kushina then took the flowers and put in prepared vase. Taking few photos of them - alone, together and with Narutos parents - they decided to go.

Both were happy – or better totally overwhelmed with happiness as they had their dinner at "Hokage". Having amazing time together a slow music starts to play.

"May I ask for a dance, my lady?" he asks Hinata.

"You may." She put her hand in his without knowing her life is going to change one more time.

* * *

Note:

1. (1) Umi means sea and (2) Keishu means guard - both are my OC´s - Kyuubi, Umi and Keishi are fennec foxes *daydream* i want a fennec fox

2. maybe some of guys changed what they are going to do in the future but don´t mind that.. it´s not a mistake.. they finally found out what they want to do and go after it ;)

3. this chapter is shorter and the next one will be even more.. i decided to end tis story with 15 chapters - thats very nice number *wink* - so next chapter will be epilogue

4. i would love to find one day someone who will edit this story and become my beta-reader ;) and editor.. maybe one day

5. next chapter gonna be soon..

6. I don´t own any part of Naruto but i would love to own every part of him *bwhahahah*

7. Hope ya did enjoy the lemon :D i did enoy writing it *perverted giggle*

~Gamakage~


	15. Chapter 15

**A Simple Change**

chapter 15: changes

_story: gamakage_

_beta reader: -_

* * *

current story_  
_

_flashback_

* * *

Normal pov

Car stopped on parking place next to school. It was one of those cars of rich people. When the motor stopped and doors on driver's side opened a man stepped out. He was wearing a black suit with light orange suit shirt and light purple tie. He was very tall and the most eye-catching on him were his short spiky hair in sun color and beautiful eyes in the color of sky. He has also whisker-like marks on this cheeks that added to his iniquity.

When he went to the other side of the car and opened doors for his passenger a womanly hand took his. Now there in front of him was a beautiful woman. She was wearing simple long dress – it was in colors of light orange to light purple – from up to down. She was wearing high heels and silver accessories. She had long dark blue hair made up with bags over her face. She had only light make-up on.

Naruto and Hinata took their hands and together went to school main hall that was now the prom ball room.

_"May I ask for a dance, my lady?" he asks Hinata._

_"You may." She puts her hand in his without knowing her life is going to change one more time. _

_They were moving slowly in the rhythm of slow music that could be heard in the background. It was very nice music, she didn´t hear it before but it made her feel like she did. It was somehow familiar but she couldn´t place it. _

_They were holding each other's and enjoying their closeness. The music was slowly fading when she saw one of the waiters nod at Naruto and him softly nod back. _

"_I want to show you something." He whispered in her ear when the music stopped. "Come with me."_

_With a nod she took his hand and went with him. Leaving the restaurant they enter the garden. Awed Hinata couldn´t help but look at it open mouthed. _

_Whole garden was decorated with lights. There were lanterns on the trees and it was making a path somewhere. Hinata did follow Naruto on this road to whatever it was going. _

Everyone was enjoying the prom. The whole group was there. Boys in suits with shirts and ties in color of their girls dress.

Hinata and Naruto were dancing together all the time. But now suddenly without any words Sasuke took Hinata on the dance floor. He took her hand and placed in his shoulder, then he took her other one and put on his hip. His hands copying hers on her body.

They were dancing like that for a while. Sasuke didn´t said any words yet and Hinata was quite curious with this all. She saw that Naruto was watching them as curious as was she.

"I´m happy for both of you." He suddenly said.

"W-what?"

His head moved to one side and his eyes looked on her hand on his shoulder. Then with a knowing and with a very unexpected smile he said one more time. "I´m happy for both of you."

Now understating she smiled shyly back and they continued dancing.

_It took very short time till they reached garden house decorated with candles. She just could believe it all. It was all like from another world. She knew he did all this for her. _

_When they entered it music did start in the background. Surprised she realized it was the same on which they were dancing before going here._

_Naruto stopped her in the middle of the house. He took her hand and kissed it softly. _

It was midnight and they were going announce King and Queen of the prom. Everyone was excited of it. Well not everyone. One couple was not there with them waiting.

In another part of the school in a large music room were our favorite lovers.

"We spend here a lot time during our studies on this school." Said Naruto with a sigh.

"Yea. It brings back many memories."

"Hmm." Was his only response.

"It feels weird. We are going to come here again since we are staying at the University here but still…. It will be not the same. Some of our friend's wouldn´t be here anymore." She hugged him and hides her face in his chest taking his scent.

"Changes are good." He whispers.

_As his lips leaved her hand he kneeled down on one knee taking a black square from his pocket. _

"Yes they are good."

_Opening it he exposes a beautiful gold ring with a single diamond. He could hear how Hinata took a deep breath in. _

"Do you think things will change again?" she asks after a while.

"_Hyuuga Hinata" she hears him say, "will you give me the honor and become my wife?"_

He takes her hand and kisses a gold ring with a diamond on her finger. "I hope that yes."

"It´s amazing." He looks at her now curious and she smiles at him. "It´s amazing how a simple change, like changing school, can change someone's life."

He leans to her. "I´m thanking god for making it happen." and his lips capture hers.

* * *

NOTE:

DONE - the first story and first part of this trilogy is done.. Thank You all for your support and i´m really sorry for my horrible grammar. I hope i will find an editor so i could re-upload this story.

I really hope you did enjoy it as much as I did.

First i´m going to finish my KHR story - just need last chapter - and then i will start with sequel to this one.

Really thank you for all favs, alerts and reviews. It mean´s really a lot to me.

And like always I need to say that i don´t own Naruto. But i wish i did.

See ya soon in **A Simple change (2): Konoha University. **

Gamakage


End file.
